Daughter of Mischief
by The Servant of the Stars
Summary: Fenrir is unaware of the fact that she is the daughter of Loki. When she is taken to Avenger's Tower for safe keeping, she realizes who she is, but she's not too happy about it (Occurs after Thor: The Dark World, but before Age of Ultron)
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration struck when I was curiously reading through Norse mythology. Don't ask me why. But I read that Loki had three children Hel, Fenrir and another child of whose name I cannot type, nor pronounce. I do realize that Fenrir was actually a male in the mythology, but for the sake of cool writing and because I didnt want to give my character the name of Hel, who would want a name like that? But enough of my rambling, please enjoy! (I don't own Loki, the Avengers, or the mythology surrounding Fenrir.)**

"My name is Fenrir. I know, it's a strange name, but I think it's cool. I'm fifteen-years-old. My hobbies include reading, doing school, or basically doing anything that included reading, which, I guess makes me a nerd. I really like wolves, although I can't exactly explain why. I have long, black hair with two strange tufts on either side of my head that stick straight up. They really annoy me, but even hair gel doesn't make it better, so I just wear a grey beanie to cover them up. My favorite color is silver and I hate, sorry, 'strongly dislike' the color green with a passion. I can't used offensive words because it brings out my temper. It can get pretty bad when I'm angry. Bad, as in I kind of destroyed a whole room because a girl at the orphanage I live in stole my book. She's known for that kind of infuriating things. She thinks it makes her cool and she does it to impress this guy that's friends with me. Well, I guess we could be friends. He kinda avoids me sometimes because he's afraid of my anger. I tell you, everyone's a critic.

I don't exactly like people, even if I get to know them really well. It's not a shy things, it's just that I don't like, hanging around people. So I spend most of my time either finishing homework for the month, yes, I actually did that once. It was awesome because my arch-rival, sorry, most annoying person, was doing homework, I sat across from her, annoying her with my 'ridiculously loud' music, as she calls it, that I blasted through my headphones. All the time I was smiling. Of course, the owner of the orphanage, her name's Ms. Kelly, she's really nice, like, the complete opposite of the jerk, sorry, mean woman in Annie. But anyway, she really kindly told me to turn down my music. So I did, I mean, she asked nicely, I wasn't going to act like I do what I want. She doesn't deserve that. She's gone through a lot. Ms. Kelly is divorced and the only child she had died. She loves working with children. Ms. Kelly can be kind most of the time, but you don't want to get on her bad side. She's a big fantasy geek, you know, like Harry Potter? And once she walked through the orphanage with the bills in her hand.

"Do you see these bills, Fenrir?" She loves my name."Do you see these? I don't have time to pay these bills! Kelly is a free mortal!" She quoted after slamming down the bills on the table and shaking her fist. She then burst out laughing. "It's no wonder that I'm single!" She joked with herself. She's got a great sense of humor and that's one of the many reasons why everyone in the orphanage loves Ms. Kelly.

Yes, I live in an orphanage in Maine. Yay, small states. I've lived in this orphanage for all of my life, or at least, ever since I can remember. I don't have friends, and I'm completely fine with it. Uh…that's pretty much all you need to know about me. You might ask about the Avengers. I'm a fan, I guess. My favorite Avenger, well, I don't really have one, but I like Hawkeye. Everyone else likes Captain America, or Stark, or Thor, but I don't think Hawkeye gets enough credit. That might be because he was controlled by that Loki guy, but he couldn't really control that. But yeah, that's the basics. I don't know what else you guys want to know?" Fenrir said as she slouched into her chair and pulled the beanie over her ears.

"So, Fenrir, is it?" A man wearing an expensive suit and sunglasses, why he hadn't taken them off, she have no idea.

"Yep." Fenrir muttered and crossed her arms, absolutely 100% done with this whole meeting business. Ms. Kelly was surprised that someone wanted to get to know her, giving Fenrir a chance of adoption. She honestly wasn't holding her breath. Teenagers have a hard time of getting adopted.

"Are you aware of where your name originates from?" The man, who hadn't bothered to give his name to the girl sitting in front of her, said calmly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually do. Norse mythology. Meaning 'fen dweller'. Apparently he was a wolf and was a son of Loki, the God of Mischief. I don't exactly know why I was named after a male wolf." The black-haired girl informed the man. She was honestly curious about where her name came from.

"And you aren't curious as to why you were named in such a matter?" The man rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"No, not really. Now, is this game of twenty questions over? I have some catching up on Skyward Sword that I have to do." Fenrir forced a smile, hating the fact that she actually had to talk to people about her background.

"It was nice to get to know you, Fenrir." The man stood and tapped the Manila Folder against the table.

"You too." Fenrir stood for her chair, tucked it in before sliding on the hardwood floor.

Ms. Kelly sighed. "I have to apologize for her behavior. She's normally like this. Thank you for coming to visit her. Fenrir doesn't normally get many people who talk to her." She smiled.

"Yes, well, I'll inform you in three days." The man nodded before walking out of the large living room/kitchen. Ms. Kelly followed after the man to see him out. She opened the door and nodded before the man exited.

"Director Fury. I believe this is the girl we've been looking for." The man spoke into a hidden earpiece.

"Are you sure, Agent Coulson?" A man's voice could be heard in the earpiece.

"Yes. She looks like a spitting image of him." Coulson answered as he looked at information on the girl he had just talked to. "The only problem is that she shows no signs of abnormality. She looks like a regular human. And she doesn't even act like him."

"Not all kids act like their parents, Coulson. I'll inform the others. Fury, out." Coulson nodded before climbing into the silver SUV.

* * *

"Aw, so close. Did the little Fenrir get her hopes up on the impossible chance of adoption?" The blonde female teased the Fenrir who was swinging the Wii remote wildly in an effort to land an attack on this impossible mini boss.

"Shut up, sorry, please be quiet, Aria. I'm trying to concentrate." Fenrir muttered as she moved back the silver hat that sat on her head. She had been at this game for hours. It was nearly impossible for her to put down the controller whenever she got a chance to sit down.

"Technically, you shouldn't be playing that game, or any game for that matter. You know it gives you rage issues." Aria laughed as she painted her long nails a highlighter green color.

"You give me rage issues, but I still hang around you." She landed the final blow, killing the Mini Boss. "Hah! Let's see you do that!" Fenrir pointed at the screen and gave a triumphant look.

"Oh, honey, I really don't do video games. They cause rage issues." Aria teased. Fenrir rolled her eyes as she mocked the girl sitting beside her in a high and snotty voice.

"I've told you a thousand times, it's not like I'm the Hulk. I just have a problem with anger."

"A problem? You're not allowed to watch movies alone, because that one time when you stabbed the tv because the character Orlando Bloom played died. You can't listen to Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, or One Direction because it gets you too pumped up! No, Fenny, I think you have more than a problem." Aria looked at Fenrir in fake concern.

"Don't even get me started on Pirates of the Caribbean. And he didn't die, but he was still stabbed. Get your facts right, you uncultured swine, sorry, rude girl." Fenrir saved and quit, ready to take a break for the day. "And this is the third time I have asked to you kindly not to call me Fenny. It's either Fenrir, or 'that quiet girl sitting over there'. No Fenny, no 'wolf girl', just Fenrir." The black-haired girl turned off the tv and turned on a noise machine that sounded like the ocean. She sat down with her latest book, which happened to be a science fiction novel.

"Yet another sci-fi. Bleh." Aria stuck out her tongue before blowing off her nails. "Why can't you read a romance or, God forbid, a mystery novel?"

"Romance novels make me want to tear out the pages of the book, shred them, then eat the shredded pages. There's too much fluff. As to why I don't read mysteries, well, it's not exactly the greatest idea." Fenrir answered simply and slumped into the couch. "Don't you have school to do?"

"Nope. It's Sunday, remember? I wonder why that man had come on a Sunday?" Aria sounded curiously.

"Does it look like I care? He didn't even tell me his name." Fenrir covered her green eyes with the hat she always wore as she attempted to take a nap. "He's probably one of those guys from the government who takes surveys. Nothing important about that."

* * *

"MY FRIENDS! I WISH FOR YOUR CONSOLIDATION!" Thor's voice could be heard from two floors below the TV room was held at Avenger's Tower.

"Did Thor watch The Lion King again? Stark, is this your fault?" Natasha walked in from the kitchen with a bottle of water in one hand and a sweat drenched towel in the other. She quickly drained the bottle and went into the kitchen to retrieve more water.

"NO, THIS IS NOT THE WORK OF THE MAN OF IRON! I REQUIRE POPTARTS!" Thor yelled as he ran into the living room.

"See, Natasha? Not everything's my fault!" Stark pointed out as he continued to scroll through the list of channels.

"Thor, there are plenty of pop tarts in the kitchen, we just restocked yesterday." Steve Rogers said before flipping the page to a Star Wars book.

"NO, THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM! IT IS AN ANCIENT MIDGARDIAN CUSTOM TO EAT ONE'S PROBLEMS AWAY! EXCEPT, I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THIS CUSTOM WILL RESULT IN WHAT I WANT!" Thor stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a few boxes of pop tarts from the kitchen and flung himself onto the couch, causing Tony to bounce quite high into the air.

"Thor, just tell us what the problem is." Natasha sounded annoyed.

"I CANNOT EXPRESS MY PROBLEMS. THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE ACCEPTED THEM!" Spit flew as Thor crammed more pop tarts into his face.

"Point Break, you are not a teenaged girl." Stark reassured the god sitting next to him as he took a pop tart for himself.

"NO, BUT IT SEEMS THAT I AM THE UNCLE OF ONE! BE QUIET, THOR, YOU ARE VOICING YOUR PROBLEMS!" Thor yelled through more pop tarts. Natasha, Stark and Steve looked at their friend as if he had completely lost his mind.

"Thor, you have to spill it. Now." Natasha crossed her arms. Thor sighed.

"Son of Coul has informed me that they have found a girl named Fenrir. He believes that she could be Loki's daughter, making me an uncle." Thor felt like hitting something.

"Wait, so she has Elsa powers just like Reindeer Games?" Stark reacted oddly calm as he continued to look through the list of channels.

"If you mean that she is a Jotun, no. Well, Son of Coul is not certain. But she does not seem aware of who she actually is. She will be staying in Avenger's Tower for the time being until we know exactly how great of a risk that she is to Midgard." Thor calmed down before smashing the plate on the floor. "My apologies, I will clean it up later."

"All I heard was that someone's staying at the Tower." Clint walked into the living room with Wii Remote in hand. "Who are they, and are they good at Mario Kart?" He walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"My niece." Thor admitted.

"Oh, how nice." Clint nodded. "Wait, what?! Since when did that happen?! Since when are you letting someone with Elsa powers into the Tower?!"

"For the last time, Loki was not a magical, majestic ice princess with a snowman. Please refrain from calling him that. And Fenrir does not have the power of a Jotun, as far as I know. As for the Mario Kart of which you speak, I do not know how good she is." I have not even met her before." Thor finished the thought.

"If I end up being manipulated and forced to do something against my will, I'm blaming you." Clint mumbled before grudgingly walking off.

"JARVIS, make a note. Make room for the girl. Put the plans into the blueprints of the tower. Make it, oh, I don't know, what to teenage girls like?" Stark said to the computer.

'Sir, according to Tumblr teenage girls enjoy watching tv shows Doctor Who, Supernatural and Sherlock. They often spend their time 'fangirling' and are often seen with a computer of some kind.' JARVIS informed.

Steve and Thor looked around the room with blank expressions. "I have no idea what you people are talking about." Steve shook his head and returned to his book.

"Stark, tell JARVIS that his references shouldn't come from Tumblr. That site is so unreliable." Natasha rolled her eyes and walked off. Thor sighed.

"I do not wish to be an uncle." He admitted and shoved more pop tarts into his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I believe I will be updating every Saturday (or trying to, you guys may get a new chapter a day or two early or late). Anyway, hope you guys like this! Thank you for the reviews/followings/favoritings! I don't own the Avengers.**

Fenrir sat upside down and slowly turned right and left on the wheelie chair that sat in the room. Wednesday was a boring day. She didn't want to spend the day working on school, which had been done fairly early in the morning. The girl was assigned to write a report on World War 2, but she was definitely not writing a report right now. Reports were rage inducing, and when something was rage inducing, the only thing Fenrir could really do was to refrain from making any contact with said thing. The list including things like curse words, anything related to Tumblr and popcorn. Yes, she hated popcorn with a passion and could hardly stand the smell. But, according to Aria, anything Fenrir hated, Aria seemed to love. Sometimes, Fenrir was able to overcome a few things on the rage list, but some had refused to be cast aside. And it wasn't like Fenrir would turn into an enraged beast of something were to set off her rage, but room and things did find a way to becoming completely destroyed whenever she had become especially angry. Some things could immediately bring the black-haired girl out of her odd state. Some of these included piano music of any type and cleaning or organizing. Being a nerd did come with the price of always keeping things cleaned and tidy. When Ms. Kelly had discovered that Fenrir had a knack for cleaning, she made sure to always have something or other that was out of place. Ms. Kelly had Fenrir worked out to the smallest detail and for that, the fourteen-year-old was glad. It was a constant struggle to keep her own school schedule, let alone keep her rage under control.

A knock could be heard from the door, waking Fenrir from her thoughts. She sighed, still unable to find something to do. "Mhm-hmm." She hummed and messed with the carpet. The door opened and in came a boy with red hair that was covered slightly with a black beanie. He was a tall sixteen-year-old and his apparel consisted of simple purple jeans and a black baseball tee. He sat on the small plastic table that acted as Fenrir's desk. "Hey, Maverick." Fenrir muttered, still sitting upside down on the chair.

"Hey, Fennel." Maverick replied with his nickname for Fenrir. To tell the truth, the girl was never fond of nicknames. Maybe it was because all the ones that were given to her were completely stupid, or made no sense. But she liked this nickname, yet, for some odd reason, she could never explain why. "Aria says-"

"Why are you listening to what Aria says?" Fenrir swung her legs forward and landed on her backside with a thump. She gave Maverick a look before sitting normally on the wheelie chair.

"Nice hair." Maverick pointed out the hair that stuck out like little arrows. Fenrir touched the top of her head in an attempt to hide her odd natural style before covering it with her normal beanie. She shook out her stick straight hair, letting her black bangs cover one of her green eyes. Fenrir then opened the window, letting some fresh air and the playful sounds of children into the room.

"You still haven't answered my question, Maverick." Fenrir pointed out as she sat on the other side of the table.

"I don't think we should both sit on the table." Maverick kept avoiding the question. He had a habit of doing this. Fenrir slid off the table and onto the chair.

"So, how's-"

"Maverick. Let me guess: Aria told you about the guy who visited yesterday?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know why you even bother talking with that jerk, sorry, mean girl. You say you don't like her, yet you still talk to her." She added with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"You still have to be kind, Fenrir." Maverick had used Fenrir's actual name, meaning he was serious.

"I do what I want. Why'd you have to move out of the orphanage? It's boring here without anyone to play Mario Kart with." The girl pouted as she sank deeper into her chair. "I mean, having grandparents who you can live with is awesome, but you live in New York. That's like, three hours away! Once I get a car, I'm not driving three hours when little miss stuck up, sorry, Aria has caused me to destroy another room!"

Maverick laughed. "Ms. Kelly told me what happened to the TV." Fenrir remained silent. "Fenrir? Are you okay?" His tone of voice changed immediately.

"No. I'm never fine. You know that. I'm constantly called weird because I have rage issues." Fenrir's attitude changed to anger.

"No one is calling you-"

"Yes. Everyone. Ms. Kelly has even asked me if it would be okay if she took me to one of those doctors who works with troubled children. I'm not troubled! I may have problems, but I am not troubled." Fenrir was not beginning to spit out her words in disgust, showing that she was beginning to grow angry.

"Fenrir, you need to calm down." Maverick rose from the table, ready to escape if the need was necessary.

"It's easy for you to say! You don't have rage issues! You're a normal human being! At least you have family that you can turn to! The government won't even tell me who my parents are! They expect me to go through life with absolutely no questions and no concerns! Do you know what it feels like to have everything kept a secret from you? Do you know what it feels like to live like you're separate from the rest of the world?!" Maverick could see tears flowing down the girl's face as she jumped from her chair.

"Fenrir." Maverick rushed over to hug the girl, making Fenrir immediately snap out of her state.

"Maverick. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." She cried softly into his shoulder.

* * *

"There's only one page to this file." Steve Rogers observed as he looked through the Manila folder that contained information to a certain black-haired fifteen-year-old. The only information that could be seen was about her age, supposed date of birth, where she lived, and a few more smaller details. "There's absolutely no information concerning this girl's parents, even I we have a good idea about who he is. I mean, how can we even know if this girl is actually his daughter?" The soldier pointed out to the man in leather standing in front of him. All the Avengers had gathered around the kitchen table, trying to discuss a plan of action about the strange girl they would be getting to know.

"That, Mr. Rogers, is classified. I'm not permitted to give that information to anyone." The man explained with much patience in his voice, knowing that Rogers would not pleased with the excuse.

"I'm keeping Reindeer Game's daughter in my tower, Fury. I think that I at least have a right to know exactly who she is." Tony mumbled as he fiddled with the red and yellow armor that rested on his right arm.

"If we told you, you wouldn't want her in your tower, Stark." Fury said with a stern tone of voice.

"Well, it does say here that she has some…rage issues. Are we dealing with another Hulk? I'm sure we don't need another giant green monster storming around the Tower. No offense Banner." Clint Barton said as he peeked over Roger's shoulder to look at the information. Banner shrugged. He was used to the comments he would receive.

"Yeah, sure. Put a girl who has no idea who she really is in a tower with people who withholding information from her. That sounds like a great idea." Banner said sarcastically before getting up from the kitchen table.

"So wait. Fenrir knows who she is, like her name and her age, but she has no idea about her actual family?" Natasha Romanoff looked curiously at the director of SHIELD. "If Fenrir's the daughter of Loki, then obviously she would be a god or she would at least live as long as one. Wouldn't she at least have any memory of her parents?"

"Why does this girl even become so important all of a sudden?" Stark pointed out as he continued to tinker with his arm.

"And why hadn't my brother ever inform me of my so called niece?" Thor wondered as he stroked his goatee.

"Well there's no way we're gonna know now." Clint muttered as he rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm not letting another Hulk into my Tower. Did you see what he did to the fridge?!" Stark pointed to the kitchen, revealing a brand new steel refrigerator.

"That was only because you stole the last ice cream. My ice cream. I can't help if the other guy likes icecream." Banner wrung his hands as he sat up in his chair.

"I believe this problem is more dire than who ate the last creamy ice." Thor said with all seriousness in his voice. The others snickered at Thor's name for ice cream.

"Well, we have to think of something to do. The girl comes tomorrow. I don't think that girl is some sort of She-Hulk. The government would know about that. Unless, they do, and that's the thing Fury won't tell us." Steve directed his gaze to Fury.

"Well, I can tell you that she's not a Hulk. The rest you'll figure out yourselves. Have fun." Fury waved off the Avengers before walking towards the elevator and disappearing inside.

"I honestly can agree with Stark. What if this girl can control minds like Loki and we're faced with another problem like the Battle of New York?" Barton said with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Son of Coul said that Fenrir did not act at all like Loki. She acted irritated, but didn't-"

"Throw people out the window?"

"Mind control people?"

"Threaten the lives of people?"

"Made him kneel?"

"Give a speech how humans were made to be ruled?" The rest of the Avengers finished Thor's sentence.

"In a way, yes." The god of Thunder shrugged. Even if Loki was Thor's brother, Thor couldn't ignore the fact that his little brother was slightly strange. Only slightly. Well, maybe a little bit more than slightly.

"So we come to the question of how do we know that this girl is Reindeer Game's daughter? And who is this Fenrir in mythology that the girl's named after?" Stark waved around the screwdriver before continuing to tinker with his arm.

"Sir, Fenrir is a male wolf in Norse mythology. He was the son of Loki, and was very violent, had super strength, and could talk." The disembodied British voice of JARVIS informed the group.

"Welp, that settles it. The girl is obviously a girl and this wolf in mythology is obviously a guy." Stark threw his hands into the air, unknowingly throwing his screwdriver into the kitchen behind him. He sighed, slowly slid out of his seat and tried to roll the screwdriver towards him, only making it roll farther away. He quickly pounced on the screwdriver and held it up in triumph, the Avengers looked at their friend with odd locks. Stark cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think that we need to adjourn this meeting. It was completely pointless and wasted an hour of my time that I will most likely never get back." Stark walked off, grumbling a few things under his breath.

"So. Technically this girl is an orphan. What do we do?" Natasha asked as she leaned back in the chair.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we send Thor? He is the only family she has on Earth." Banner suggested.

"And how do I carry out such a suggestion? I do not own a car, and I don't know where this orphanage is. I am very sure that you don't want me flying through New York, trying to find Fenrir." Thor leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, Thor has a point. How bout we just send him with a SHIELD agent. I'm sure one would be willing." Steve said with a nod.

"Good. Problem solved. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be barricading my room and my video games. And my knitting supplies." Barton slid out of his chair and walked off.

"That settles it. We'll have Fenrir by lunchtime tomorrow." Steve nodded once more before dismissing everyone else.

* * *

Fenrir sat on the swing in the playground behind the orphanage. She gently swung herself while looking around her. The little children were enjoying themselves, as they always did. Many were playing on the swings, but some were on the small jungle gym. Fenrir felt out of place as she sat slumped over on the swing. She was mentally kicking herself for breaking out in sobs in front of Maverick. Well, just breaking out in sobs in general. She wasn't known for crying. It was something of rare occasion and she felt foolish for doing so.

It was a Wednesday. A very boring Wednesday. She had decided to go outside because it was a very nice day out. She had finished her homework before lunch and had decided to work a little on the report she was assigned. It was beginning to grow annoying, so Fenrir had decided to take a break. Surprisingly enough, Aria had decided not to mess with Fenrir today, but the black headed girl was practically fed up with Aria. Aria had mocked and scolded Fenrir for crying in front of Maverick. Maverick had quickly defended Fenrir, making Aria even more angry. The annoying blonde's attempt to keep Maverick all to herself had failed. Yet again. But that didn't matter to Fenrir. It normally did, but this time it didn't.

"I assume you are Fenrir, correct?" A voice made Fenrir look up from the spot where she was digging with the toes of her converse. In front of her stood a man in regular clothing. His blonde hair went to his shoulders looked messy. There was no mistaking it, this was Thor, but he did look a little odd without his regular red cape and silver armor. Fenrir looked at the god in awe.

"Uh…" Was all she could manage to say. Thor laughed lightly.

"I seem to receive that kind of reaction from many girls your age. Your friend, I believe her name was Aria, reacted especially strange. She seemed to speak of how you did anything and everything together." Thor strode over to where Fenrir sat with a dumbfounded look on her face. She rolled her eyes after hearing about Aria's reaction, but didn't say anything else.

"Do you mind if I sit?" The man offered a smile that was returned with a small grin.

"Go ahead." The girl gestured to the swing beside her. Thor sat down, making the swing bow under his weight. "So what brings an Avenger and a prince of Asgard to speak with a little girl like me?" Fenrir puffed out her chest, straightened her posture, and spoke in a deep voice. Thor chuckled lightly at the girl's impression.

"I have come to meet my niece." The god simply said as he looked at the girl sitting beside him. Fenrir nodded, showing that she understood.

"How nice. I didn't know you even had a niece. What's she like?" Her dazed and awestruck state contributed to the fact that she wasn't thinking very clearly.

"Well, she has black hair and green eyes and she wears a silly little hat."

"That's funny because that sounds like- But then that would mean- Wait, what?!" Fenrir looked at her so-called uncle with wide eyes. Thor nodded.

"Yes, you are of Asgard. You're father, his name was Loki, was my younger brother. He does not believe that though, because when he was very young, he was taken from his home in Jotunheim and grew up in Asgard. If only he could see you now." Sadness could be heard in Thor's voice as he spoke of his brother. Fenrir was completely dumbfounded.

"And why exactly did he let me grow up without any knowledge of him? And why isn't he talking to me personally?" The girl began to grow angry.

"He died assisting me. Fenrir, you must remember that he might not have had a chance of seeing you."

"Yet, he had the chance of completely destroying New York. No, if he really cared, then he would have taken time to actually see if I okay. Here we have yet another excellent demonstration of A+ parenting, sir." The green-eyed girl crossed her arms, beginning to grow more annoyed than angry. "And you, Thor. Why didn't you some for me?" She glared at the god.

"Loki never mentioned you, Fenrir. If I had ever heard of you, I would have tried with all of my being to keep you from growing in this lifestyle." Thor placed a gentle hand on Fenrir's shoulder.

"There's no changing that now." Fenrir muttered.

"I fear that there is no possibility of you speaking with your father. But, I can speak with my father. He may know of what had happened." Thor nodded, a determined look in his eyes. Fenrir remained silent.

"Thor? What do I call you now?" Fenrir changed the awkward subject as she showed a small smile.

"Thor will suffice. I am still becoming accustomed to the fact that I am an uncle." The god smiled as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! You guys get a new chapter! Just ignore everything I said about only updating on Saturdays. I'll try and update whenever I can. Thank you for the followings and reviews, I really appreciate it!**

Fenrir awkwardly observed her fingernails as she leaned against the elevator walls. Thor stood quietly beside her with a small suitcase in one hand and a black tote bag that contained most of the girl's book and video games. The amount of books that Fenrir owned had baffled Thor, mainly because the mount of books outweighed the amount of clothing the fifteen-year-old girl had owned. He was led to believe that all girls were ridiculously obsessed with clothing and shoes and strange things called Five Seconds of Summer. Fenrir, on the other hand never spoke of these things. Oddly enough, Fenrir hadn't spoken at all.

The hour long car ride seemed to last forever as awkward silence was exchanged between the god and mortal. Fenrir stared out the window of the SHIELD Jeep in silent anger and confusion, only nodding and shaking her head in answer to Thor's yes and no questions. She would simply ignore any questions that required more than a simple answer, staring out the window all the while. Her change in attitude had confused the blonde god, making him wonder why she had immediately changed from an annoyed, but talkative teenaged girl to the reticent, reclusive girl that was sitting behind him. He had never witnessed such a change in a girl before. Even Natasha had kept her changes in emotions in check. Was something wrong with Fenrir? Was she hungry? It didn't occur to him that she was just thinking about the last three hours that seemed to be far into the past. But normally people asked questions when they were confused. Why had Fenrir acted so strangely?

Thor looked at his niece in genuine concern. Fenrir noticed this odd look. "I'm fine, Thor." She said plainly, almost annoyingly.

"Are you sure? If we need to speak of anything-"

"There's nothing to speak about. I'm completely fine." Fenrir spoke dryly with no hint of the barrage of emotions that swam in her head. Talking would only mean that emotions that Fenrir had successfully bottled up would come pouring out, and that was something she wouldn't allow. Maybe she would talk once she had gotten used to the fact that she was the daughter of a demi-god. A dead demi-god. It was infuriating to think that her father didn't make the time to at least say hello. Now that she was thinking about it, she was glad he didn't stop to say hello. That would make her feel unwanted. Her father's actions hadn't surprised Fenrir much, mainly because of the carnage she had seen on the news about New York.

The elevator dinged and the large doors opened a few seconds later. Fenrir walked out with her arms crossed and Thor followed soon after.

"For the last time, Clint, we are not watching the Hunger Games! We've seen that one last time! Besides, Gale gives the rest of us the creeps." Natasha ripped the DVD away from Clint, putting it on the stack of the rejected pile of DVD.

"Nat, aw, come on! Just because Gale looks like Thor, doesn't mean that we don't watch the movie!" Clint pouted as he reached for the movie.

"What about Terminator?" Stark suggested.

"We gotta keep it family friendly. Fenrir's watching too." Steve reminded the rest of his teammates.

"Who cares about family friendly?" Stark rolled his eyes.

"I do. Thor says that we need to make Fenrir feel welcome. That includes movies." Steve argued with Stark. Banner sat patiently waiting at the table, working on plans for a new experiment. Clint sat beside Natasha, the Hunger Games Movie sitting in front of them on the table. Whenever Clint would reach for the DVD, Natasha would snatch it away but would place it back on the table a few seconds later. Tony and Stark argued about what movies fitted the 'family friendly' list.

"Is this the new girl?" Banner was the first to notice the demi-god and his niece who stood in the corner of the room. The rest of the Avengers directed their gaze to the two people standing beside the elevator.

Tony ignored Steve as he looked inquisitively at Fenrir. "She's a lot less…"

"Sinister than you imagined? I think I'll have to get used to that comment from now on." Fenrir replied awkwardly as she looked around the living room. "I'm sorry for anything my dad did to you. You don't really don't have to worry about me. I don't exactly have god-like powers." She personally hated talking to these people. She felt like they were silently judging her. She just wanted to hurry up and meet these people before hiding away in her room for maybe a millennia or two.

"Yes, Man of Iron. This is my niece. There is no need to fear her." Thor gave Stark a look that told him to behave.

"That's Stark, Natasha, Clint, Banner and I'm Steve. Bucky is training and Sam's running a few errands. He's going to go get ice cream." Steve smiled. Fenrir turned to her uncle and grabbed the tote bag from him.

"If you need a movie to watch, I've got a few of my own." The girl dug through, gathering every last movie from the bag. "They're not much, but they're my favorites." She set down the small stack of movies that consisted of a majority of Disney, and Star Trek. "I'm fine with anything you guys choose." Fenrir honestly didn't want to watch a movie with a group of people she hardly knew, but she had to cooperate. She was staying with them for what could be the rest of her life, after all.

"Well, what do you like?" Natasha asked after snatching the movie away from Clint for the fiftieth time.

"I like Pirates of the Caribbean. I've got to warn you, though. The last time I watched that… it didn't end well." Fenrir looked away awkwardly, not able to see the confused look on the Avenger's faces. She wondered if any of them knew about her rage issues.

"Hey, it can't be as bad as the time Clint threw the tv out the window when Rue died." Natasha scoffed as she set down the movie once more.

"That was a sad part in the movie! She was a little girl, and she died! No one should experience that much pain at the age of twelve." Clint glared at Natasha as he tried to steal the movie.

"After movie experiences are hilarious. Remember when Steve had to physically restrain Deathsicle from adopting every single redhead out there because they had just finished watching Annie?" Stark laughed and Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's nickname for Bucky. Fenrir gave a curious look to the billionaire.

"So is it okay if we watch that?" She smiled slightly, the first smile she had shown since stepping into this odd tower.

"Whatever you want." Tony said as he found a spot to sit. Fenrir slightly smiled before placing the movie into the DVD player that was built into the TV. This would be a fun hour and a half.

 **The Next Day**

"Okay, kid. There's one thing that you gotta learn about the Avengers," Steve Rogers said as he stood next to Fenrir. Both were wearing running clothing and it was five in the morning. Fenrir rubbed her sleepy eyes and she tightened her pitch black pony tail. "Number one is that we like to have fun, Number two is that we're all about training. You never know what'll attack you. Number three is that Stark has a nickname for everyone and only he can use it. Pretty soon he'll have a nickname for you, too. Just roll with it." Rogers added a smile to the end of his sentence. Fenrir nodded sleepily.

"Is this how you wake up every morning?" She yawned before stretching out. Rogers smiled.

"You'll get used to it. We'll start running on the sidewalk surrounding Avenger's Towers. Once you get used to that, we'll introduce you to harder things. Now, get going." Rogers ordered kindly.

"Wait, by myself?" Fenrir said as she uncomfortably crossed her arms.

"Yep. You'd better get going. You still have school to do."

Fenrir sighed. "Fine." She groaned before starting to run. "This is ridiculous. If I have to do this every single day, I'll die."

"Don't run so sloppily! Pick up your feet and pick up the pace. It'll be dinner time by the time you've reached the fiftieth lap!" Roger's statement made Fenrir scoff.

"If you think I'll be able to run fifty laps around this infernal, sorry, ridiculous sidewalk, then you're ignoring the fact that I'm not going to be able to make it to lap twenty!" The girl yelled, taking Mr. Roger's comments into account. She quickly straightened her posture, and began running just a little faster. Even if this whole exercising idea was overrated, Fenrir was relieved that she wasn't expected to lift weights or perform impossible parkour. That sounded like something Clint or Natasha would do. Fenrir could already tell that some of the Avengers were uneasy about the idea of the daughter of Loki living in the same place as them. She was most certain that the uneasiness would grow once she had figured out what made her so different, besides the obvious facts.

The girl didn't know what to think about all these odd things that had occurred. Obviously Stark would want to run some experiments to see if Fenrir was actually an Asgardian or if this was just another one of SHIELD's problems with its paranoid behavior. Life was certainly going to change, but how drastically?

Fenrir stopped running when she came upon a large crowd of teenaged looking group wearing extremely uncomfortable cosplay. All of them either held large posters showing their favorite Avengers, which mainly consisted of Thor and Captain America, or they were raving on and on and the stupidest of things. It was no wonder why Steve had taken Fenrir and him through the loading dock. This group was insanely large. It would be a total fangirl ocean if one of the Avengers decided to show. It was best to stay out of this before anything bad happened. Especially if there were people involved.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A boy who looked to be around high-school age walked up to Fenrir with a camera and small notebook in hand.

The startled girl hid her face as she continued to backup. "I-I'm really sorry, but-"

"I just need some questions for a paper I'm writing. Rumor has it that a new person has moved into Avenger's Tower. Would you know who this certain person is?" The teenager seemed absolutely clueless as offered a small smile.

'Seriously? I've been here for one stupid, sorry, simple day and people already know about me? "I-I'm sorry, I just moved here, I wouldn't know of any special person in the Tower. I-I'm just going to go now." Fenrir pointed to absolutely nothing as she nervously walked away, hugging herself and glancing behind her every so often.

"You might want to do something about that cowlick." The teenager pointed out, making the black headed girl groan.

"Yes, I know about my cowlicks! Why does everyone have to bring up the cowlicks?! This is why I don't leave my room." The girl muttered to herself, hoping that Steve would pardon her from the grueling task of running in the morning.

* * *

"Fenrir, aren't you-"

"Supposed to be running, I know. But there were these fangirls and a clueless reporter. And there were people, Mr. Rogers! I don't do people! Just buy me a treadmill." Fenrir muttered, covering the odd spikes of hair on her head. "This is the last time I'm stepping out of the Tower without my hat and some sunglasses." She grumbled a few other sentences about how awful being around people was and disappeared inside the loading dock.

"Fenrir. Aren't you supposed to be doing your training with friend Steve?" Thor walked into the living room, stunned by the sight of his niece sitting upside on the kitchen chair. A copy of Divergent was shielding Fenrir's face from the Norse god's odd expression.

"It didn't work out." She waved off Thor before blowing away a stray piece of bang. Thor stooped down and picked up the book, disturbing the girl from her reading.

"I believe you have greater responsibilities than sitting and reading, little Asgardian." The blonde god said with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Responsibilities are for sociable people." Fenrir spouted nonsense as she crossed her arms and closed her arms. "You don't know that I'm an Asgardian." She added, still acting like a five-year-old.

"Fenrir," Thor picked up his niece and sat her down so that he could look her in the eye with ease. Fenrir avoided the god's kind, but forceful gaze, "Fenrir, I will not stand for this attitude. You may be the daughter of Loki, but you are to not act like him. Do I make myself clear?"

Fenrir stared at her uncle with an attitude of opposition. She practically deserved the right to spend a few hours reading! Exercise was overrated, anyway. "…Yes…sir." She said forcefully, almost as if it had pained her to say the two words.

"Excellent. Perhaps this Tower is becoming 'old hat' with you. I am sure the Man of Iron would not mind if we took a break and went out to retrieve some delicious delicacy the Midgardians call Ice Cream." Thor said with a smile, making Fenrir giggle slightly.

"Don't we already have ice cream?" She asked, unable to hide her smile.

"Yes, but this type of Creamy Ice is very tall and you are able to add other delicacies such as Oreo cookies and worms that are gummy, although I am not sure why you would want to eat worms." Thor said triumphantly as he stood. "But I am to only take you out for Creamy Ice if you finish all of your responsibilities when we get home. Do we have a deal, Fenrir?" The god became serious once more before giving a smile.

Fenrir nodded, believing that the deal was fair. "That certainly sounds good." She finally nodded and smiled.

* * *

The Mischief God, disguised as a well dressed businessman, rolled his eyes as he walked along the busy sidewalk. Why he had decided to risk coming down to Midgard and stepping off his well deserved throne, he had absolutely no idea. He had to admit, being the King of Asgard was beginning to grow annoying without actually causing some mischief. Perhaps that was the reason for Loki's decision to spend a few hours in Midgard. He was in the bustling city of New York, after all. This was where the he had failed to successfully rule these foolish mortals and sent his army of Chitauri that destroyed most of New York.

But that didn't matter anymore. He was the rightful ruler of Asgard. A few…extra steps were to be taken, but everything had gone according to planned. Now all there was to do was to rule Asgard.

If only it weren't so boring.

* * *

"By Odin's beard, Fenrir! You seem to have more cookies crumbs than ice cream on your cone!" Thor looked at the large pile of ice cream and multiple toppings with an odd expression.

"This is how you truly eat ice cream, or at least how I like to eat ice cream. My friend, his name is Maverick, likes his ice cream like this but with gummy bears. It's really good." Fenrir ignored the ice cream mustache that she was wearing as she and Thor walked through the crowded sidewalks of New York.

"Don't you think it's kind of silly to be walking through New York? I mean, we are getting some odd looks." The girl said with a smile as she tugged on her grey beanie. She looked around her to see little children pointing and saying 'Mom, that's Thor!'. Some teenagers, mostly girls, looked at the god dreamily, making Fenrir scrunch up her nose in disgust. Very few of the people around her whispered of the mysterious girl standing next to the prince of Asgard.

"I am accustomed to such odd looks, little Asgardian." Thor said with a smile as he slowly ate his swirled ice cream of five different flavors. He was trying avoid a brain freeze, because those were not very fun.

"Why do you keep calling me an Asgardian? For all we know, this could be one of Loki's attempts to waste your time."

"Technically you are a Jotun."

"What's that?"

"They're blue creatures with red eyes and they relish the cold."

"But I saw the news. Loki's not a blue creature with red eyes."

"I am not certain how he hides his true self. I believe it could be the work of his magic."

"Oh," Fenrir looked at the melting ice cream that she held, "But then that means you're not actually my uncle."

"I am afraid not. But Loki grew in Asgard. He is an Odinson, no matter how differently he testifies."

"So does that mean he would turn blue if he was eating ice cream?"

"I am not certain. We have never had this delicacy on Asgard. I am sure my friends would enjoy it."

"Friends? You never told me of these friends. What are they like?" Fenrir said after giving the god an inquisitive look.

"There are four of them: Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, which are Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They are a hearty group of friends. What of you, Fenrir? Do you have many friends?"

The black-haired girl looked away awkwardly. "Not exactly. I mean, I have a friend, that's Maverick."

"And who is this Maverick?" Thor seemed curious as to who his niece found worthy of friendship.

"He's… a guy," Thor's face immediately lit up with amusement. "No, it's not like that, Thor. He simply stayed by my side whenever I was feeling lonely in the orphanage. Don't you get any ideas, mister Prince of Asgard. I'm not getting married, even if my-" Fenrir unknowingly crashed into a businessman, making ice cream everywhere over the two.

"Excuse, me, I just had this suit washed!" The green-eyed, British man spat out as he gave the girl a look of disgust. The look quickly changed from disgust to surprise in a matter of seconds when he saw exactly who he had crashed into.

"I am so sorry." Fenrir quickly apologized as she wiped off the melted ice cream from the white sweater she was wearing. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It doesn't matter." The man waved off Fenrir before briskly walking off. Fenrir rolled her eyes after attempting to shake the ice cream off her sweater's sleeves.

"Are you alright, Fenrir?" Thor asked as he watched the girl clean off her sweater from the ice cream, mishap.

"I think so, but I don't think my sweater will be alright." Fenrir shrugged.

* * *

Loki smirked as he rummaged through the small, silver purse that he had stole from that black-haired girl. It was quite a risk to steal, especially when Thor was standing right next to whoever he had stole from. Loki had begun to grow hungry and needed some money. This girl had become his lucky victim. It might have cost him dirty outfit, but that could be solved with a literal snap of his fingers.

Oddly enough, the girl he had just stolen from looked familiar, although he couldn't exactly explain why. Of course, Thor seemed familiar, although he looked odd without his regular red cape and metal armor.

There was absolutely nothing of great importance in this confounded purse the girl had owned. A small notebook that contained a large list of completely random things, a photo album containing pictures of the girl wearing a clearly forced smile, a very old, very beat up iPhone 4, and a wallet containing a little money and some information about the girl. Her name was Fenrir. Why did that name sound so familiar? Why had the name immediately bring a feeling of extreme regret? Loki was confused, and that wasn't normal for him. This girl had caused questions to flood his mind, disrupting his peaceful thinking process. Whoever this girl was, she was about to receive a small visit from the God of Mischief.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! You're welcome, my faithful followers! I believe you guys deserved it, just because you guys are awesome. :3 But honestly guys, thank you very much for the favorites/reviews/followings. I feel so loved! So here, read your Fanfiction, and don't forget to review!**

Fenrir sighed as she flipped through the pages of the Algebra 1 workbook. "Algebra. Yay…" she sarcastically cheered and rested her chin on her hands. It had been about an hour ever since her and Thor had come home from the ice cream debacle. Every Avenger had given her an odd look, but she simply returned it by nodding and smiling. She quickly cleaned up and changed into an oversized sweater and Galaxy leggings. But Fenrir still had to hold up her end of the bargain, which involved finishing school for the day, doing some strength training, and finishing up her chores, which according to Natasha, was cleaning the kitchen, and that job was going to take most of the day.

"Hey, Rudolph." Stark walked up to the bar area of the kitchen and decided to sit down. Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows at the odd nickname.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"That's your new nickname." Stark stated.

Fenrir turned around on the bar stool. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You might call my dad Reindeer Games, but I don't have an awesome gold helmet thing. I beg you, please pick a different name. I don't even have a shiny red nose anyway!"

"Okay then. I'm gonna have to get back to you on that. But anyway, that's not the point. My boss-"

"You have a boss?" Fenrir rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Name's Fury. He can be a little iffy every now and then. But, like I said, that's not the point. The point is, I'm gonna have to run a few blood tests. See if you're the real deal. Y'know, see if you have any Jack Frost powers."

"I think I would remember being resurrected by the moon."

Stark chuckled. "Yeah. And it said on the small story of your life that you have Hulk issues."

"Well, I don't turn into a ferocious green rage monster, but yes. I have…anger issues." Fenrir admitted quietly.

"Is there anything that triggers that anger?" Stark acted like a kid in a candy store.

"Uh, yeah. A whole list. I can get it if you want."

"That'd be great."

Fenrir nodded before quickly sliding off the bar stool and disappearing around the corner. She came back a few minutes later with a few normal sized sheets of paper. "I have a more updated version in my purse, but I can't find that right now." She slid the stapled sheets over to the billionaire.

Stark scanned through the list. "AC/DC?! Kid, you have some major issues!" He looked at the list in disgust. "I'm assuming the ones you crossed off were the ones that you eventually got over?" Fenrir nodded in reply. "We'll make a deal kid. If you let me run a few test on your 'anger issues', then I'll do your Algebra homework."

Fenrir scoffed. "Avengers and their deals."

"Hey. It's the only way we get people to do what we want." Stark shrugged.

"Well, if it means that I don't have any Algebra homework, then you got yourself a deal." Fenrir smiled.

"Good. Meet me in the lab in three minutes." Stark jumped from his seat and sauntered off.

"Wait, right now?" Fenrir seemed slightly fearful.

"Uh. Yeah. Deals normally are placed in effect when you agree." Stark flashed a smile before wandering off. Fenrir took a deep breath. Was it really a good idea to do this? But maybe Stark could find the source for this problem, and she would be rid of it forever.

* * *

"Okay kid. I need you to sit in that chair." Stark pointed to a chair that stood in the corner of the room. Fenrir nervously nodded as she looked at the chair. There were buckled straps for problematic people. She prayed that those straps weren't going to be necessary.

"Hi." Doctor Banner waved hesitantly. Fenrir returned the kind gesture.

"Mr. Stark? What if this goes bad? I'm not exactly a negotiable person when I'm mad." The girl hesitantly scooted into the chair and began strapping her ankles in.

"That's why we have the chair, kid." Stark pressed a few buttons and walked over to where Fenrir sat. "Are you aware of what's happening around you when you go Hulk?" Stark assisted Fenrir by strapping her wrists in.

The girl nodded. "Although, it's almost impossible for me to stop myself. On the back of some of the sheets of paper, I've written some things that help me calm down. Pick whatever one you think fits when you want to."

Stark rose an eyebrow. "You're pretty calm for someone who's about to go in a fit of rage." The girl shrugged.

"I used to do this almost two times a day in the orphanage. I'm used to it." She took a deep breath. "You might want to take that blood now. Even the silliest of things can set off the trigger once I've already calmed down from a previous episode."

"Yeah, I'm not one for needles, so I'm handing you over to Dr. Banner." Stark shook his head. Banner nodded and grabbed a small syringe from the counter. Fenri calmly closed her eyes, flinching when she felt the poke of the needle. "Good. Now we're hooking you up to a couple of monitors. Those'll check for any abnormalities." Stark attached two wires to Fenrir's temples. "Aaand you'll need these." He finally slipped a pair of Bluetooth headphones over Fenrir's ears. "Ready kid?" Stark took out his phone. Fenrir nodded. Stark then blasted AC/DC music into the headphones the girl before him was wearing, causing Fenrir to wear a look of sheer disgust.

"Ugh! How can you-" The girl's eyes flashed a bright bright silver. Stark observed the results with a confused, but interested grin while Banner safely stayed behind his desk. Fenrir pulled at the straps that held her in the confounded chair.

"Kid?" Stark wondered how the girl would react.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, still trying to writhe out of the chair. "What do you even use this chair for?!" She pounded her fists in extreme frustration. Her muscles tightened and she breathed heavily.

"We keep it in storage. For idiotic HYDRA agents that threatened. Of course, most of them crunch on a little pill that kills them and-"

"WOULD YOU QUIT RAMBLING?!" Fenrir yelled as she continued to squirm in the chair. "Can't you just handcuff the person limbs to the arms and legs of the chair?!"

"Yeah, but that would be easy. Fury likes doing things the hard way." Banner calmly spoke as he read through a list of results. Stark looked oddly at the readings.

"So kid, couple of questions." Stark leaned an elbow against the lab desk where he worked.

"What?!"

"What d'you feel about your family. I mean with the fact that you lived in an orphanage, even when you actually had a family, and your dad, Reindeer Games, just up and abandoned you!" Stark purposely rubbed salt in the wound to see how Fenrir would react.

"Way to rub it in." Fenrir grumbled, more of her rage building up the more Tony would speak of trifling.

"No, but really! Now that you think about it, how do you even know Loki even loved you? How do you know that your family in Asgard actually cared about you? I mean, at least one person was to know that you were stranded on Earth. Maybe this was all planned."

"STOP!" Fenrir pounded her fists against the chair arms.

"Right." Stark pulled out his phone again, this time playing some peaceful music. Fenrir rested her head against the chair's back. She took big, shaky breath as sweat droplets poured down her face. A few tears threatened to escape, but the girl kept them back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." She said as closed her now green eyes for a few minutes. The girl apologized for nothing.

"Write that down, Banner." Stark ordered as he busily studied the results.

"Can I get out now? I have a messy kitchen to get to." Fenrir asked.

"Oh, yeah. Banner can you get that really quick? Thanks." Stark walked out of the laboratory with an iPad in hand.

"Sorry about that. Stark can get carried away." Banner quickly undid the buckles, leaving Fenrir to do the rest.

"No, it's fine." Fenrir rubbed her sore wrists as she shakily stood from the chair and walked away. "Thank you, Dr. Banner." The girl added before walking out of the lab.

* * *

Fenrir wiped her forehead with the already sweat-drenched towel. It was about eleven at night and she had been running for about an hour, until she believed she had ran enough for the day. After some wandering around, Fenrir had found the the training room. Now everything, including the unfathomably dirty kitchen had been successfully accomplished. She may have been irresponsible at some times, but she always held up her end of the bargain, even if it was the simplest of things.

The elevator dinged, showing that Fenrir had made it to the floor that Stark called the Party Floor. This was where Stark kept his large computers and the impressive bar, at least to adults. To Fenrir, it seemed the perfect place to read and maybe have a cup or two of tea. It was getting pretty late, but the girl could do anything but sleep. She was normally known for this, and it greatly annoyed her.

But the Party Floor's lights were completely off. Was this normal for all the floors at the Tower? After all, she had been living here for only two days. Two very long, very strange days. She practically deserved a small time to take a small breath. But she'd rather spend the time in a nice, bright room and not this creepy, pitch black room.

"Hello?" Fenrir quietly called as she stepped out of the only source of light in the room. She felt like she was in a horror film. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Her room seemed a billion times safer than this room, especially since this room led to the outer deck of the Tower and there was no door separating the inside from the outside. She nodded before beginning to back up.

Her plans for survival were swiftly reconsidered when a hand clapped over the girl's mouth and pulled her backwards. Her scream sounded like a small yelp as she pawed at her attacker's hand.

"I was pondering the reason as to why you looked so familiar, Ms. Fenrir." A voice hissed in Fenrir's ear, making her cease from struggling. Her heart pounded in her chest as she took small, hyperventilating breaths. Why had she ever thought that this was a good idea?

"Perhaps it would have been of better assistance if I had seen you in the youngest stage of your life. That was when everything that could possibly go wrong, just happened to." The unknown attacker said, trying to offer some sort of clue. The girl only replied with silence. "Oh, but you don't remember, do you? What has he done with you?" The attacker hissed once more.

"How old might you be, girl?"

Fenrir freed her mouth and took a breath. "Why should I answer any of your questions?"

"I could just resort to killing you now." It wasn't until then that Fenrir could feel the sharp point of a dagger against her neck. Her breathing began to grow rapid once more.

"I-I'm fifteen. I think. I don't know my birthday. I was never given a birth certificate."

"Oh, he really left you with nothing." Another hiss came from behind Fenrir. "And who is your father, girl?"

"U-uh, the Avengers say that my dad was Loki, but I think I would remember being the daughter of a god." Fenrir said with an unknown roll of her eyes.

"So you have no recollection of any…past lives?"

"Is there even such a thing?" Fenrir flinched after feeling the point of the dagger dig slightly deeper into her neck.

"Answer the question." The voice hissed.

"No. The only thing I remember is growing up alone in an orphanage. That's all my life summed up in one sentence." Fenrir sounded disappointed with her list of amazing things that had happened in her life.

"That's all? No major occurrences or strange people in your life?"

"No one except you." Fenrir spat out, not bothering to worry about the dagger that was pointed at her throat. She ran her hand against the wall, trying to see if she was near a light switch. Why hadn't JARVIS seen this happening and done something against it? This was seriously a life threatening moment!

"You'd do well to learn a few manners, girl."

"I was raised in an orphanage, what do you expect?" Fenrir rolled her eyes yet again.

The voice chuckled. "I expected better of my daughter."

At this moment, Fenrir's eyes grew to the size of teacup saucers as she spun around in an attempt to get a good look at her 'so-called' father. That failed, seeing as how the room was still pitch black.

"What did you do with the power?" The girl immediately blamed the man standing in front of her.

"I simply cast a spell that shrouded only you and I with an invisible, black bubble. No one can hear, nor see us."

"You might like the darkness, but I don't can you at least make it an invisible, white bubble?" Fenrir's gaze darted around the bubble as it searched for any possibility of light.

The man rolled his eyes. "As you wish." With a snap of his fingers the two beings were blinded by the great change in light. Fenrir gasped as she laid eyes on her father. The man wore his infamous green, black and gold armor, but his helmet seemed to be missing. In his hand he held a small silver purse and on his face, he wore a smirk that would frighten small children.

"Is that my purse? How did you steal my- That was you." The girl began to back away from the man standing before him.

"You're observant, but not observant enough." Loki crossed his arm behind his back and slightly leaned forward.

"What are you doing here? I thought- Thor-"

"Thor?" Loki hissed. "I suppose my oaf of a former brother informed you of my untimely demise?"

"Yes, because you weren't there to tell me about my family."

"And you believe that I am to apologize for my actions?"

"For the most part, yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's what any good, regular parent would do!" Fenrir threw her hands into the air.

"Well, if you haven't exactly noticed, I'm not a completely regular person."

Fenrir scoffed. "Well, you got that right." She turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I'm not in the same room as a crazed psychopath."

Loki transported in front of the girl. "If you tell Thor-"

"What? You'll kill me? You'll kill someone close to me? Good luck." The girl glared at her father with anger and slight sadness.

"That blonde girl, the one who continuously was in your photos, I'll kill her if you don't keep quiet." The god smiled with absolutely no hesitation or guilt in his expression.

"Go ahead. She deserves it." Fenrir muttered loud enough for Loki to hear.

"Such malice. I was beginning to worry about your attitude. Now that I see your reaction to your enemies, it only confirms my suspicions. With enough influence, you could become exactly like with me." Loki's smile grew more.

"I will never be like you!" Fenrir snapped. Her eyes slightly flashed silver. She took a breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why are you here?"

"I simply took the opportunity to finally meet my daughter." Loki answered. Fenrir scoffed.

"Don't play that card. You're the God of Lies, how am I supposed to trust you?" Loki remained silent, a look of slight distaste on his face while the corner of his mouth nervously twitched. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to close it again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Fenrir walked past her father who caught her arm and held it tightly.

"Let. Me. Go." The girl spoke through clenched teeth as her eyes slightly flashed silver once more.

"I am your father, Fenrir. You are to treat me as such." The god replied angrily as he clenched his daughter's arms. Fenrir winced from his Asgardian/Jotun strength. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then treat me like your daughter." She struggled to free her arm from the death grip. The two exchanged eye contact.

"You dare treat me like a simple Midgardian? I am the King of Asgard. You are to be thankful that I have allowed this sort of attitude from you." Loki snarled. King of Asgard? But Thor had said that his father was and still is the King of Asgard.

"What did you do to my grandfather?" Fenrir continued to squirm.

"Odin? I've told you before, Fenrir, you are not related to him." Loki snarled.

"Then what about my grandmother? Thor says she loves you and you do the same. Are you saying that your love is completely fake?"

Loki's gaze softened. "Nay. Frigga was not my mother, but she treated me as one of her own."

"But Thor says that he loved you more than anything! Why are you ignoring that?"

"Thor told you he cared for my well being? I'm surprised you could trust him after the lies he has told." Loki scoffed. "Nay. He would not have even noticed if I had locked myself in a room without any food. I constantly lived under him, barely amounting to anything in the eyes of Odin."

"At least you had someone to grow up with." Fenrir stated.

"You say this blonde girl in the photographs is your enemy? Imagine her as your sibling, constantly being better than you in absolutely everything you strived for and always showing off." Fenrir scrunched up her nose in disgust, making Loki chuckle slightly.

"Now you can imagine how I feel."

"That doesn't give you the right to hate him!" Fenrir shot back.

"Nay, it gives me every right."

"Why? Why do you hate your family? You had a family! You grew up with people who not all of them may have loved you, but they still cared for you and took you in!"

"Do not question my thoughts and intentions. My birth father cast me out on a frozen rock. Odin wished that he had never rescued me. Everything that I have ever done has resulted in failure and even the life of Frigga, the only person who treated me as one of her own and not the monster that I truly am! You have nothing to complain about." Loki spit out his words filled with disgust and hatred. Fenrir looked at her father in disbelief.

"So this gives you a right to treat your daughter in a similar way to how you were treated? Because that is exactly what you're doing! You stranded me here with exactly nothing." Fenrir glared Loki.

"It wasn't my decision to leave you on Midgard." Loki remained unfazed,

Fenrir scoffed. "What?"

"Nay. This subject is not open for discussion." Loki shook his head. "I have already been here too long. The magic is beginning to lose its invisibility." Loki stated before quickly holding a hand up to Fenrir's forehead, making her drop unconscious. No, she was not dead, just asleep. She would sleep peacefully, except for any nightmares that would most likely occur. The dark-haired god simply picked up the girl's body and flung her over his shoulder. He could disguise as one of the Avengers and trick the camera into thinking that one had found her asleep after reading a book. Loki could then slip into the chambers, drop off Fenrir, and perhaps cause some mischief.

Yes, it was an excellent idea. He quickly disguised as Stark, believing his appearance in the camera would make sense. With a smirk the imposter billionaire disappeared into the elevator, the girl in tow.

* * *

"Sir, this twenty-four hour surveillance is getting boring. All the target it doing is talking to her father." The voices of the father/daughter pair was coming in from the headphones as the agent looked at the expensive hand-held tablet.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude, Agent Scott? Should I cause a commotion?" Another voice spoke through the agent's earpiece. "You're normally faithful in the small things, Scott." The voice seemed amused.

"Yes sir, it's nothing, sir. There's no need for a problem. We don't need SHIELD getting further into this." The agent replied dryly as he uncomfortably sat in the large triangle in the A of the Avengers sign. He was hidden in a small corner that even Hawkeye couldn't see from far away. It had been his home and base of operations for the past three days.

"We had a deal, Scott. Hold up your end of the bargain. Is the girl showing any signs of what we assumed?"

"She's showing slight signs every now and then at the moment. At around 1400, she had shown major signs, but that had only lasted for thirty minutes."

The man on the other end of the earpiece grunted. "She's got it on a trigger. You know any way to get ahold of that trigger?"

"Yes sir. She's got a hold of that list. Justin Bieber, noisy fans, random things like that."

"Odd. How's everything looking up there?"

"It's great sir. I've even logged onto Stark's wifi. Maybe I should consider making a home up here. It'd get great curb appeal. Great New York view, neighbors aren't too bad. The occasional super hero business, but nothing of much severity." The agent replied sarcastically as he glanced over the information on his tablet.

"I meant the girl, you idiot."

"I'm aware of that, sir. They're still talking about stupid stuff. It's like a slumber party, but without the pillow fights, pizza, and over-obsession of Tom Hiddleston."

"Maybe you should join them, Scott. You can braid each other's hair, and talk about who is ultimately better: Harry or Zayne."

"It's neither, sir. Everyone knows it's Niall."

"Back to your job, Scott."

"Yes sir." The agent said with a crooked grin.

"You've had way too many Monsters, Scott."

"Sir, there can never be such thing as too many energy drinks. I happen to be going on my tenth, and right now, I feel awfully fine." The agent crushed the can with his foot.

"Take your job seriously, Scott. At this rate, Stark is acting more mature than you are."

"I can't help that I've gone without sleep for three days sir. How can anyone?" The agent's eyelids grew heavy whenever he mentioned how sleep deprived he was.

"Scott, you have obviously never seen a fangirl before."

"Yes sir, I have. Lived with one for fifteen years, sir."

"Get back to your job, Scott. I may be one of the more merciful Supervising Officers, but the boss wouldn't like it if he heard one of his higher level agents slacking off on the job."

"Yes sir." The agent nodded and returned to his surveillance work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, my people, thank you for the reviews/favorites/followings! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"FENRIR!" Thor roared as he raced from his room and into the kitchen where Fenrir innocently sat at the kitchen bar, eating her breakfast and browsing through Pinterest on her phone. The god wore his usual armor, but it was pink and was accompanied by a fuchsia cape. At his side was Mjolnir, but it looked more like Mjolnir decorated as a cute, fluffy kitten. Fenrir giggled at the sight of her uncle wearing girly clothing. "All of the armor appears to have the same appearance. Is this your doing?" The god said calmly, trying not to explode.

"ROGERS!" Barnes yelled as he stalked into the kitchen. He had glittery rainbow magnets stuck to his metal arm and a large, pink bow was tangled in his messy, shoulder length hair. Fenrir's giggle grew louder as she stared at the two men who normally looked like they could scare the skin off a kid. "Where is he?! He's gonna pay for doing this again!" Barnes seethed with anger as he struggled to pick off the degrading magnets.

"Is this your idea, kid?" Natasha and Clint said in unison as they walked into the room. Both had hair flowers and bows stuck in their hair and on their faces were doodles of various kinds in permanent ink. Fenrir was now laughing quietly as she covered her mouth. She simply shook her head.

Sam, Stark, and Rogers walked in with their arms crossed. Sam's Falcon Suit was bedazzled, Stark's goatee was completely shaved off and whipped was on the left side of his face and his left hand, and Roger's hair was dyed red, white and blue. Fenrir burst out laughing. "Stop! I can't breath!" She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, that shouldn't be funny. Okay, just a second." The girl snapped a picture of the team with a wide smile.

"No, this was not my idea, but whoever did this is my new best friend." The girl giggled. "I hope you don't and anywhere to go. That would be pretty embarrassing."

"JARVIS?" Stark placed his hands on his hips.

"Sir, the security cameras show you carrying Fenrir from the Party Floor to her room at three in the morning. You two were the only one awake at the time." JARVIS stated, making the rest of his team turn around to glare at him.

"Hey, I don't even remember going to the Party Floor yesterday night." Stark held up his hands in defense.

"Why were you on the Party Floor, kid?" Barnes asked as he flicked a glitter magnet towards Rogers. Fenrir's giggling immediately ceased. She couldn't tell the Avengers about Loki. Who knew what he would do if she went against his orders?

"I just finished my chores and workout a few hours earlier and I couldn't go to sleep so I wanted to read for a little and I wanted to see if your bar thingy had one of those faucets that heated water really fast for tea. I guess I fell asleep." The girl answered truthfully, making sure to leave out anything that suggested someone, besides the whole Tony ordeal, had been on the Party Floor.

"Sir, I believe you forgot that the regular briefing with Director Fury of SHIELD is today." JARVIS informed, making everyone else, besides Fenrir, groan.

"Of course! Of course it's today!" Stark threw his hands up in the air.

"And Director Fury is on the line as we speak, sir." Everyone let out a groan.

"Welp, that excludes me." Fenrir slid out of her seat with phone in hand. She snapped another picture, giggled, and walked away. The team rolled their eyes and walked over to the TV before finding their own seats.

"Something's missing," Stark wandered around the room, stroking his oddly smooth chin. "Where's my Science Bro?"

"Your what?" Rogers asked incredulously.

"My Science Bro. You know, Banner? Have you not seen Tumblr?" Stark wandered around the room.

"Sir, it appears that Dr. Banner is peacefully sleeping in his room. He does not appear to be pranked."

"Of course! Of course he isn't!" Stark threw his hands into the air once more and sat backwards on one of the living room chairs. The TV immediately turned on, revealing the leather clad Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"Avengers, you- What in all of the name of all of New York happened to you guys?" Fury's one good eye widened in surprise.

"We run into a little trouble, sir." Rogers spoke first, since he was the leader of the team.

"Rapunzel doesn't look too happy over there." Fury chuckled to himself as he referred to Thor.

The demi-god growled."Must I always remind you Midgardians that neither my brother nor I are pretty princesses that posses magical powers."

Fury shrugged. "It looks like we've got Doom Bots tearing up Central Park. And later you guys have to deal with an 0-8-4. Your day looks pretty booked."

"An 0-8-4? Don't you guys have a team that works with 0-8-4's?" Stark asked. He couldn't pass up an object of unknown origin, but he'd rather do it on own of his better days. Like when Pepper was at the Tower (she was solving a business dispute in Tokyo and wouldn't be back for another two months), or when he actually had a goatee to stroke.

"Yeah, but they're a little busy at the moment. Just follow my orders, Stark."

"Have fun, guys!" Fenrir called out as she giggled. "Send me pictures!"

"Is this the work of that Asgardian girl?" Fury seemed amused.

"For the last time, no I did not pull the stupid, sorry, hilarious pranks!" The girl turned serious, but giggled at the end.

"Good luck, guys. Fury out." The TV automatically turned off.

"Well, guys. What do we do? Its not smart to leave the jokester by herself." Rogers stood from the couch.

"I am not responsible for whatever happens next if you guys keep accusing me about the pranks." Fenrir yelled.

"I think we should leave her here. She deserves some kind of punishment for sticking bows in my hair." Clint pinned a bow on Natasha's shirt sleeve.

"We'll hide her books and we'll only give them back to her if she asks nicely and confesses." Natasha whispered as she threw a hair bow over her shoulder.

"I concur with Lady Natasha." Thor nodded. "Fenrir may be family, but she needs to taught a lesson." The rest of the team nodded.

"Good then." Rogers nodded.

* * *

The girl smiled as she flipped the page to the book she held. The Avengers had been gone all day and Fenrir had decided to do school later. They would most likely be gone all day, anyway. She had time. But, oddly enough, footsteps could be heard against the tile in the kitchen.

"You guys honestly believed that you could hide all my books from me? My books are spread everywhere around the Tower. I figured once I told one of your agent buddies that I was practically addicted to my books, I had to find some place to run to." The girl smirked as she muttered.

"Yet another thing that makes us so similar." Fenrir spun around in the couch, coming face to face with her father. The girl immediately backed away from the crazy psychopath.

"Why are you here? Why hasn't JARVIS contacted the Avengers?" The girl was more afraid than angry since the last visit from her father. She was all by herself with absolutely no help.

"You honestly haven't learned from our last meeting? I possess magic, Fenrir."

"And haven't you learned? I enjoy solitude. If you think coming here and being sarcastic in every way possible, then you're wrong. I don't like people." The girl nervously rubbed her arm.

"Yet another example that makes us similar."

"Why do you keep insisting that we be similar? We're not similar."

"Oh? I believe we are supremely similar and you are simply in denial." The demi-god taunted, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Why do you care?" Fenrir scoffed.

"Because-" Loki fell over and onto the couch, unconscious.

"Sorry, Mr. Laufeyson, but you've just been terminated." An agent with a black and blue gun said with a smirk. "Ooh, I can see why Fitz-Simmons likes the ICERS so much. I'm gonna keep this!"

"What did you do?!" Fenrir's eyes grew wide as he eyes darted from the slumped over mess of her father to the agent.

"He's not actually terminated. It's just a saying that I've been wanting to use since forever. Agent Scott of SHIELD, Ms. Fenrir." The agent took off his shiny, silver aviators while walking towards the girl. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and flashed a badge.

"Let me see this!" Fenrir snatched away. "This is a membership card to the frozen yogurt place down the street!"

"Oh," Scott blushed. "Let me see here," He dug through the pockets on his black suit. "It's somewhere around here. Ah, ha! There." The agent showed off the credit card sized card. "Yeah, I gotta get one of those things that acts like a wallet for your badge so then you're just like 'Boom, yeah I'm a SHIELD agent'. Anyway, Loki's not dead. He's been hit by dendrotoxin. He'll be out for a few hours. Can you hold out your arm for me?"

"Why?" Fenrir asked slowly.

"Just hold out your arm." Scott place his hands on his hips. The girl slowly held out her arm. Scott reached behind him and grabbed a small gun before injecting an unknown object into the crook of Fenrir's arm.

"Ow!" The girl screeched. "What was that for?!" She stared at the red spot on her arm.

"Tracking device. And a tissue sample. Relax, it doesn't hurt that much!" Scott took out a device that closely resembled a phone. He took a chip out of the tracking device gun and inserted it in into the phone. "See? You're a girl, obviously, and you've got some pretty interesting blood samples."

"Let me see!" The girl tried to snatch away the device.

"No, no, no. This information is confidential. Level 8 clearance needed. You're not even Level 3."

"It's my tissue sample, mister! I have a right to see my tissue sample."

"Nope. Director Fury said that this is confidential."

"But you guys already have a sample of my blood, why do you need a tissue sample?" The girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We do? Fury never mentioned that. Hunh. I better keep this just in case." Scott tucked away the device.

"Are you really a SHIELD agent?" Fenrir crossed her arms.

Scott made a weird face. "Yeah. What makes you think that I'm not? I bet you haven't even seen a SHIELD agent."

"…Well, no, but-"

"Ah. You don't see me judging you for being an Asgardian, even though I haven't even met an Asgardian before." Scott smiled as he acted like a know-it-all.

"That's not true! You just shot one unconscious and you're talking to one right now!" Fenrir laughed.

"That is very true."

"JARVIS, who exactly is this guy standing in front of me?"

"His full name is Avery Sebastian Scott. He is seventeen-year-old, the younger sibling in a family of four, and likes watching My Little Pony." JARVIS informed.

"You made that last part up!" Scott cried out.

"Yes, sir. I believe it is customary for me to embarrass anyone who flirts with Fenrir, Mr. Sebastian."

"JARVIS!" Fenrir blushed. "Not you too…" She awkwardly covered her face.

Scott smirked. "Too?"

"I mentioned a guy to my uncle, Thor and he would not let it rest. It's best if you escape now. I have a very weird family. Thank you for the tissue sample, Sebastian."

"That's my middle name. I'd rather go with Scott, thank you. And you might need these." Scott threw a pair of handcuffs to the girl who clumsily caught them.

"Loki's not gonna be the most fun to be around when he wakes up. And…" The agent dug into his pockets. He handed the girl a slip of paper.

"What's this for?" She looked curiously at the paper.

"It's my number. You'll need it for the key to the handcuffs." He smirked before mocking a salute and turning around to exit the Tower.

"Gee, thanks." Fenrir muttered.

"Good going there, Scott." A voice could be heard through Scott's earpiece.

"Thank you, sir."

"Did it hurt when you stated you were an agent of SHIELD?"

"You have no idea, sir." Scott replied with absolute disgust. "But it got the job accomplished. I'm willing to take risks. Good work overriding that AI, sir." Scott smirked.

"Stark's smart. I'm smarter. You grabbed the sample?"

"I'm already attempting to send it, sir. Pretty soon we'll actually know who in the world this girl is." Scott smirked before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Fenrir giggled as she placed the dollop of whipped cream into the unconscious god's hand. His other hand was handcuffed to the living room couch leg. He wasn't going anywhere, especially after he woke up. This would be hilarious once he woke up. He might be pretty mad, but it would still be hilarious.

"Everything seems to be alright, Ms. Fenrir."

"Yep." Fenrir giggled before placing a dollop of whipped cream in her mouth. "How're the Avengers?"

"Quite well."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get my schoolwork. There's no way I'm missing this." The girl giggled before walking away.

* * *

Loki growled and rubbed the back of his neck. "What in the Nine Realms?" He looked at his hand that was smothered in white cream. Giggling could be heard.

"I should have totally used shaving cream and told you to eat it because it was just whipped cream. That would have been awesome." Fenrir giggled as she chewed on her pencil, trying to think of the answer to her Algebra homework. She sat in a corner in front of Loki. "I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to see your reaction." The girl smiled.

"A smile. That is truly a rare occurrence. You must truly be amused." Loki smirked.

"Uh, yeah! I just out tricked the Trickster God! And...," She quickly held up her phone. "I got a picture of it! Thank you for your cooperation." She giggled yet again.

"I assume you were also the one who knocked me out." Loki lightly growled.

"No, actually. You can thank Avery Sebastian Scott for that. And the ICERS, too. At least, I think that's what they're called. I honestly have no idea." She shrugged and returned to her homework.

"I don't understand how you believe this is a good trick. I-" The trickster was interrupted when he attempted to stand up, but was incapable because of his cuffed hand. Fenrir's smile grew larger.

"I believe the term is 'You've just been Loki'd'. Try getting out of that, mister!" She pointed and teased.

"I've been what?" Loki glared at the girl sitting a ways away from him.

"Loki'd! When you prank someone, you're supposed to say Loki'd! Y'know like April Fool's Day, but instead of saying April Fools, you say Loki'd! I could get used to this pranking business! But it's not like I would do something like what you did this morning." Fenrir pointed the chewed up, green pencil towards her father.

"Oh?" Loki wore a suspicious look.

"Oh, don't deny it! Thor looked like a Disney Princess, while everyone else had minor pranking problems! It was completely awesome, but I was accused for doing something that I didn't even do! Gee, thanks." Fenrir rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. "Anyway, you got enough coming to you. Just wait 'till Thor and the Avengers get home." The girl's smile grew larger. "This is so awesome!" She squealed and kicked her legs.

"Let me go, Fenrir." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I don't have a key. You can thank Avery Sebastian Scott for that, too. I don't want to give him any ideas. Boyfriends and only being fifteen and all that ridiculous junk." Fenrir waved off the comment.

"Who is this Scott character of which you speak?" Loki rose a curious eyebrow.

"Heck, sorry, how should I know? He's supposedly a SHIELD agent, I made sure to check if he had the correct badge and he did. JARVIS says that everything about him is fine." Fenrir shrugged.

Loki scoffed. "What is a boyfriend?" He shook his head.

'Oh, not you too!' "It's nothing." Fenrir rolled her eyes.

"Am I to be certain you do not have one of these boyfriends?"

"No, Loki! I don't have a boyfriend! Boyfriends are overrated! Being single is something to be proud of! Do you see these hands? Ain't no promise ring ever touching these hands!" Fenrir held up her hands.

"Why do you speak in such an atrocious manner?" Loki looked disgusted. "It is not acceptable for an Asgardian to speak in such a manner."

"Well, when you spend fifteen years on Earth instead of Asgard, you tend to talk differently. And I do what I want, anyway."

Loki rolled his eyes and attempted to stand up again. "You do realize I have the capability of throwing this seat across the room?"

"Go ahead and try. Mr. Stark told me that he bolted down the couches because Thor would often attack them whenever he was mad."

"That does sound like Thor. Why must I have a daughter who is almost as smart as I am?!" Loki growled as he glared at Fenrir.

"Hey, don't look at me! It wasn't my idea." Loki remained silent. "In the words of Nick Fury," Fenrir stood, covered one eye with her hand, and stood up straight. "Let me know if real powers wants a magazine or something." With that, she walked off, slightly giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to hold a little Q and A section after every chapter. If you have any questions or dares for Fenrir and the rest of the cast, or even some questions for me, then go ahead and personal message me, or put your suggestions in the reviews! Thank you for all your support, and thank you, GuardianSaint for just being awesome! Keep the reviews coming, guys! It really means a lot to me!**

The sounds of laughter, exhaustion, and just plain talking filled the elevator as the sweaty, messy group of Avengers (and Bucky), came home from a long day of tireless work. It was late into the day. A day filled with annoying Doom-bots of all sizes and a rouge animal of which Thor called a Bilgesnipe. The Bilgesnipe had accidentally found one of Loki's hidden portals that connected throughout the Nine Realms. But, after a strenuous three hours of trying to figure out a place for Snipey (that's what Stark and Clint began calling it), Thor had successfully decided to transport the Bilgesnipe back to Asgard with the help of Heimdall.

But now every problem was solved. At least they thought so. They would most likely celebrate like they normally did, with drinks and shawarma. Maybe a round or two of video game was, as well. They deserved it. The day had been quite interesting. Many odd stares were given, especially to Thor. But everyone simply ignored them and continued walking, a slight grimace on each and everyone's face. No doubt this would be on social media and in the magazines. Perhaps they would never live it down.

The group poured out of the elevator and kicked off their boots and/or weapons. "Hey guys!" Fenrir greeted the group with an odd grin. She sat at the kitchen bar, a book in her lap.

"How did you…?" Sam looked at the book oddly.

"I've hidden my books around the Tower like Easter eggs. Just because you take away my major stack, doesn't mean you've taken away all my books," Fenrir kindly reminded. "But, you've come home to a gift. It's sitting by the couch."

"I barely believe I am to be considered a gift."

"Wait, is that…?" Clint scrunched up his nose in disgust as he peeked around the corner to see Loki, still chained to the couch.

"You all look very amusing." Loki smirked. "You should be grateful that I decided not to prank, Dr. Banner."

"Told you guys it wasn't me." Fenrir shook her head.

"How did you handcuff Loki to the couch?" Natasha looked at the scene with amusement.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I feel up to it. If you want to know that badly, just ask JARVIS."

"Hah! Reindeer Games, tricked by a little girl." Stark smirked. "How does it feel, Rock of Ages?"

"I could expect no less from my daughter. That is all." Loki commented dryly.

"Brother?" Thor pushed past his teammates. Loki rolled his eyes at his ex-brother's name for him. "This must truly be an illusion. I have denied your death for so long that it has come to haunt me!" The god said incredulously. Banner calmly stayed out of the problem as he took deep breaths to keep Hulk from emerging. Bucky and Sam remained silent, not knowing what to expect from the god sitting before them. The rest of the Avengers were either amused over the fact that Loki had been defeated by a simple child, while some (mainly Clint) were bursting at the seams withs rage.

"No, you idiot, I never died."

"But then what of father? Have you mercilessly murdered him as well?"

"No, Thor. He simply lives on one of these abandoned, Midgardian island, knowing only his name, which is Captain Barnabus. An amusing sight to see him, wandering the island, muttering about who knows what." Loki's smile grew.

"What are you to do of the throne of Asgard?" Thor looked at the handcuffed god with anticipation.

"I mean to rule from it, as I should have."

"No, brother, what are you to do with the throne of Asgard now that you are in our custody?"

"It is a simple answer, idiot. I have a clone of me, sitting on the throne. I am aware of every matter that is reported to him. I actually plan these things out."

"I plan things out! What of the time we traveled to Svartalfheim?"

"That ended in my death. What of that time you decided to invade Jotunheim?"

"That ended in you discovering that you were actually a Jotun."

Loki hissed. "Yes, that is true. Logically, that makes Fenrir a Jotun as well." Loki directed his gaze to where Fenrir sat, innocently reading her book. She was too busy to register what anyone was saying as she rested her forehead on the counter and held the book in her lap.

"Yeah, let's test that." Clint smiled mischievously as he sneaked into the kitchen, grabbed a handful of ice, and stealthily sneaked over to where the incredulous girl sat.

"Ow!" Fenrir squealed as she jumped from the seat and jumped, trying to make the ice fall from the baggy sweater she wore. "What the heck, Mr. Barton?! First you pour ice down my back, then you made me lose my spot!" She picked up the book, dusted it off, and hugged it tightly. She glared at the snickering assassin.

"So what, no blue skin? No red eyes? Hey kid, can you do an Elsa impersonation?" Stark smirked.

Fenrir sighed. "Fine. Let it go." The girl said in driest tone ever as she shook her hands. Nothing. "You happy now?"

Loki stared at the completely normal girl. "Something is wrong."

"You got that right! She didn't even sing correctly!" Stark's teammates scowled. "Oh, yeah."

"What a waste of my time. I'm gonna go someplace where I either don't get ice poured down my back, or I don't lose my spot." Fenrir glared at Clint again as she stalked off.

* * *

"Kid?" Stark knocked on the door. He normally never knocked, but Fenrir especially requested that he knock.

"If you're here to tell me that I should say hello to Loki, or at least hold a conversation with him, then you should go away." Fenrir yelled through the door, not bothering to get up and open it.

"Uh, no. Why would I do that?"

"Because it's what Mr. Rogers would probably do."

"Cap's a stick in the mud, but even he wouldn't make you talk to that psychopath. But that's not what I came here for. I've finally figured out a new nickname for you."

After a few seconds, the door opened a crack. Stark allowed himself inside and saw Fenrir snuggled in a bean bag, reading her book.

"The nickname better not be Elsa. I don't have Jotun powers."

"I seriously have nothing, kid. Normally I can make nicknames up for people on the spot."

"I guess I'm just the oddball, I guess." Fenrir shrugged.

Stark snapped his fingers. "Nickname done. Your new name is Oddball. Copyright Tony Stark, 2015."

"Copyright? I'm the one who gave you the idea!"

"Nope. You didn't copyright it. It's automatically mine. You're welcome, Oddball."

"It's better than Rudolph." Fenrir gave a crooked smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. And we're sorting everything out about Daddy Psychopath over shawarma, so you might wanna get ready to go." With a mock salute, Tony left the room and closed the door behind him.

Fenrir sighed before slowly standing up from the bean bag. She grabbed her purse and a pair of shoes before walking out the door, a blank expression on her face.

* * *

The team walked into the shawarma joint. The smell of greasy food filled the restaurant and the sound of sizzling meat could be heard. The joint was almost completely empty, except for the occasional waiter who kept the table clean, at least for the most part. Many of the tables were strewn all over joint and some of the chairs were overturned.

'How can Stark like this place?' Fenrir struggled to held back her look of sheer disgust. This restaurant was making her selective OCD go crazy.

The group had ordered an unseemly amount of food that could feed a medium sized starving village. And the price could buy said village a few extra pairs of clothing.

"But, when you're a billionaire, I bet this seems like pocket change compared to the things you like to buy.' Fenrir mentally sighed as she leaned against the red, dirty walls. The group silently waited for their food, too hungry to say anything. After receiving their food, they say down on any chair they could find and began talking about simple things, not bothering to talk about Loki.

Fenrir left her basket of greasy meat and vegetables before slipping out of the restaurant, unnoticed. In front of her sat Loki, muffled, handcuffed and tied like a dog to the street light, his back facing the shawarma joint. The girl walked over and sat next to him. Loki gave a confused look, but couldn't say anything due to the gag that silenced any manipulation or threatenings. The girl sighed before reaching over to pull the gag off, letting her father breath easier.

"Why aren't you eating with your 'friends'?" Loki was more curious than concerned.

"I'm not one for greasy meat. That's why I brought this." She pulled out a small, metal lunchbox and opened it up, revealing two sandwiches and a couple of snacks. "I figured you would be hungry too. It's a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich. I always have two or three already made for whenever I'm hungry in the Tower." Loki looked at the sandwich warily.

"It's not poison! I know I can be pretty rude, sometimes, but not to the point where I'm eating in front of of someone else who hasn't had the chance to eat."

"What is Nutella?" Loki still didn't accept the sandwich.

"It's a chocolate and hazelnut spread. It's really good!" She took a small bite of the sandwich. "See? Not pois-" The girl clutched her throat. "Oh, no. I think I took the wrong sandwich. This is it. This is how I die. Goodbye, Loki. It was nice getting to know you." Fenrir collapsed on the floor. Loki stared curiously at the girl.

"Oh my, is she dead?" He didn't sound at all concerned. Loki then turned to the lunchbox where the extra sandwich. Fenrir did say that she took the wrong sandwich.

"No, don't eat it!" Fenrir bolted upright and hid away the lunchbox. Loki rose an eyebrow. "No, I didn't poison the sandwich, Loki! Here, go crazy." She handed him the sandwich with a smile. Loki took a small bite of the odd Midgardian food. He scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"It will suffice." He deduced. Fenrir rolled her eyes as she smiled. It would be difficult trying to hold a legitimate conversation with her father. She simply shrugged and nibbled on her little meal.

"You are surprising." Loki said after he cleared his throat.

"Why do you say that?" Fenrir said with a mouth full of food.

"For one, you have the manners of a goat." Loki looked very unamused. Fenrir returned the look. "Secondly, you decided to eat next to a high-functioning sociopath, you really must do your homework." Fenrir smiled at his reference.

"I didn't know you enjoyed watching Sherlock."

"I managed to watch a few before the Chitauri invasion. You may thank Agent Barton for that."

"So, wait. You had time to watch at least three, hour long episodes, but you didn't have time to check up on your daughter? You have to get the important things in life out of the way." Fenrir slammed down the lid to the lunchbox. "'Hm, maybe my dad isn't as bad with families as I think he is'. 'But Fenrir, did I also mention that I have managed to create a whole army of girls who can do everything I please? Or the time I invaded and silenced a whole hall of crazed fans, simply with odd demeanor and 'incredibly awesome good looks'? Yet another example of A+ parenting, Loki!" Fenrir stood up, gathered her things, and began to walk off.

"And where are you going?"

"Back to Avengers Tower. By myself. I don't need your weird magic to take me home." Fenrir yelled back.

"You'll never make it back. Safely, at least."

"It's better than staying here!"

* * *

"A large Fro-yo please." Fenrir grumbled as she crossed her arms and cuddled into her sweater. She needed a snack. And a really long video game. She honestly didn't care about if the Avengers or Loki we're going to be seriously angry at her for walking off without anyone's help. It was hard to find the Tower. It was a huge tower with the Avenger's sign on it, after all. She came across the fro-yo place around the corner and had decided that she needed something sweet that wouldn't necessarily make her fat. But then again, she didn't really care about the whole possibility of getting fat. She didn't really care about anything, right now. She was angry, sad, confused, and annoyed all at the same time, and whenever happened, all that could correct it was a nice bucket of fro-yo.

This time she had settled on plain vanilla with a mountain of toppings. It was going to be a good gaming night.

"Fenrir?" A voice behind the girl made her raise an interested eyebrow as she turned around to face whoever had known her name. In front of her stood Maverick, in his normal apparel of jeans and a baseball tee.

"Maverick! Fancy seeing you here!" The girl nervously laughed as she unknowingly tried to make herself look a little more presentable.

"I should say! What're you doing in New York?" Maverick smiled contagiously.

"Oh, well it turns out I have an uncle who lives here, so I came to live here. I just moved here a few days ago. It's been a little crazy." She laughed as she straightened her beanie.

"An uncle? Really? What's he like?"

"Uh, well, he likes Pop Tarts and he likes to work out. Oh, and he likes crime shows. I kid you not. He watches everything, but that's only when it's like three in the morning. But he turns it up loud so all the neighbors can hear." Fenrir laughed, remembering the first time she had moved here, when she discovered Thor watching Castle.

"So does that mean you have cousins?"

"No, not actually. He talks about his girlfriend, but I haven't met her yet. She seems nice though."

"Hunh. So what do you do most of the day now that you're here?"

"Y'know, the usual stuff. School, reading, TV…" 'Handcuffing your dad to a sofa.' Fenrir mentally sighed, realizing yet again how boring her life was.

"So everything's just as normal as you'd like them to be. And what about the…"

"Anger issues? They're better. I have a family now. It might just be an uncle and his niece, but it's still a family." The girl shrugged.

"Good." Maverick smiled as he nodded. "So why are you here alone? New York's not exactly the best place for a girl on her own."

Fenrir scoffed. "I think I can handle myself, thank you very much. No, my uncle's hanging out with his friends. I'm kinda alone and I got a little hungry. This was just the closest thing to ice cream that was close to home."

"So you live nearby?"

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty cool."

"So you wouldn't mind if I escorted fair Lady Fenrir back to residence?" Maverick flashed a grin as he mocked a bow.

"You sound like Thor." Fenrir laughed.

"Have you seen the publicity he's getting recently? I'd be afraid to step out the door if I were him." Maverick laughed as the pair stepped out of the Fro-Yo place and into the dark New York.

'I wonder why?' Fenrir rolled her eyes. "Yeah. It's pretty crazy."

"And have you heard the news? Something about a new Asgardian, living on Earth? I mean, besides Thor, and Loki, of course." Maverick seemed clueless.

"Really? Well I heard before the events in London, there was news of an Asgardian already loving here for quite a while. And he had this weird staff thing that filled people with extreme rage and strange powers. I heard it was really weird." Fenrir heard Stark talk about that certain Asgardian. "Maybe the news just heard about it."

"Hunh. I'm surprised you read the news. Normally you just treat it in a 'don't know, don't care' manner."

Fenrir shrugged. "That stuff's interesting." 'I should know, I'm Asgardian'.

"So are you into that weird Norse mythology crap now?"

"It's not crap, sorry, junk, dude! It's very interesting."

Maverick stopped walking. "You always said that Norse mythology was crap. Don't actually tell you believe that stuff like Thor and Loki and Dark Elves things from London that live in space?"

"It's not space. The Dark Elves live in Svartalfheim, and Asgardians live in Asgard. Get your facts straight." Fenrir sounded slightly rude.

"Whoa, Ms. Bookworm, I'm not as smart as you think I should be!" Maverick held up his hands in a defensive gesture. Fenrir's scowl dissolved into a small smile.

"Sorry. It's been a long day." She sighed. "Oh! We're here!"

Maverick looked around him. "So you live in a trailer near Avengers Tower?"

"No, Maverick. This, is my home. My family consists of super heroes! Surprise!" The girl threw her hands into the air and smiled widely. Maverick's eyes grew wide as he stared at Fenrir with a wide open mouth.

"Your uncle…"

"Is Thor. Uh-hunh."

"So does that mean that…"

"Loki's my dad. Unfortunately, yes. But I'm kind of keeping you secret from him because I'm afraid if he sees you, he'll think you're my boyfriend. No offense, it's just that I don't want my dad hounding down everything that I do." Fenrir smiled nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

Maverick blinked. "So, let me get this right. You have a huge family that consists of super heroes. But your real family is Asgardian? And your dad was the one who almost completely destroyed New York? Your uncle is Thor, an almighty God of Thunder?"

"Yes?" Fenrir said nervously.

"You could never be more awesome." He muttered. "I hope I never get on your family's bad side."

Fenrir smiled. "I was nervous that you were going to think I was weird." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, no!" Maverick scoffed. "Is it okay if I go inside?"

"Yeah! The lobby's always open and a computer's connected to the elevator, so when you ever feel like coming over, just contact that and JARVIS will greet you. As long as you don't say that you're a part of Project Centipede, or HYDRA, then you're safe. I'll tell you the rest of the rules when we get inside." Fenrir grabbed Maverick's free hand and dragged him inside the Tower.

"JARVIS? This is my friend, Maverick. He's just come to hang out for a while."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hamel. I must say, Ms. Fenrir, this teenager is much more trustworthy than the one from earlier."

"One from earlier?" Maverick gave Fenrir an odd look.

"Just a SHIELD agent who tried giving me his number by giving handcuffs to me but not giving me the key. He was weird." Fenrir quickly explained.

"Hunh."

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me." Fenrir dug through her purse for her iPhone. "That's dad, handcuffed to a sofa, and that's Thor whose clothes were changed to a Disney princess. It was awesome." Fenrir giggled.

"Was that a giggle? I've never heard you giggle before." Maverick looked impressed.

"Yeah. The Avengers have that kind of effect on people." Fenrir shrugged off the giggle like it was nothing. The two stepped inside the elevator that transported them both to the living room.

"Kay. You always have to stop by the living room. That's how we say that we're home. Never, ever, ever touch Clint's games. You're only allowed to use mine, unless he lets you play with him. Absolutely, under no condition are you to upset Dr. Banner. Whatever he destroys is all on you. If you ever find the last ice cream in the fridge, it's automatically Dr. Banner's. No exceptions. Don't mess with whatever Mr. Stark has going on in the lab, unless you either want to blow yourself up, or get screamed at. You can try picking up Mjolnir, but it'll fail, epically. Umm... If you ever find any guns, those are Natasha's and just put them back where you found them. Don't call Mr. Barnes Bucky, only Steve does that. Just roll with it if Mr. Stark gives you a nickname. It's best to steer clear of my dad, you'll either be Loki'd (pranked), or he might try to throw you out a window. It's been done before, ask Stark. Don't tell Mr. Sam if you're on his left or right, it upsets him greatly. And…Thor doesn't really have any major rules, just don't interrupt his crime shows. That's about it!" Fenrir smiled.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying any attention." Maverick teased. Fenrir rolled her eyes and punched the teenager's arm. "Your family sure has a lot of rules."

"Oh, you didn't have to learn them in only one day. It's best if you learn quickly, though." Fenrir smiled. "We don't have to worry about anything right now. The Avengers aren't here right now. You up for Mario Kart?" She gave a devilish grin before racing to the couch.

* * *

"You almost had him, and now you're dead! Why are you dead, Maverick? They haven't even touched me, and you're dead!" Fenrir yelled as she mashed the buttons while playing Hyrule Warriors.

"Well, it would help if you didn't let me hog up all the enemies!"

"Maybe you should stop playing as Impa."

"She's slow but she deals the most damage! Your character's not the best, either."

"Ghirahim is just fine, thank you! Asgardians make the good choices. Stop making foolish choices, mortal!" Fenrir joked as she pounded buttons.

"Asgardians are immortal gods with nothing better to do! You guys can live a long time and still have your whole life ahead of you! What's it like be an Asgardian?" Maverick quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know. I don't exactly know everything that happened fifteen years ago."

"So you mean to tell me that you've lived longer than just fifteen years?"

"That's what Loki told me, but I don't remember anything that suggest memories of Asgard. Completely clueless Asgardian girl here!" Fenrir answered quickly.

"That must be fun."

"Yeah, it's a totally a thrilling experience. Your dad not telling you about what you were like, is like, the best thing to ever happen to me." Fenrir scoffed sarcastically. "Come on, almost there. And…"

"BOOM!" The two teenagers said in unison as they defeated the boss of the stage. "How do you feel about that, suckers?" Maverick gave Fenrir a painful sounding high-five. The girl simply shook off the high five. She turned around and tumbled off the couch before noticing who was standing by the elevator. And they did not look happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**More than one thousand views?! What?! You guys are completely and totally awesome! Thank you so very much! I was wondering, at the end of every odd chapter, I could write a little Q and A answering any questions that you guys might have for Fenrir and the rest of the cast. If you think it's a good idea, go ahead and post your questions. I was also wondering if I made the chapter a little long. They seem a little long to me. But I'll leave you guys alone now. Continue being awesome guys!**

"Stupid. Rules. Saying I can't. Go. Outside." Fenrir growled as she punched the sandbag with as much force as she could. Fenrir had been banned from her books, her video games, her friends, and any interaction with the outside world, no thanks to Thor (because Loki could care less). And Thor had gone so far as to make the punishment last for a whole month, or twenty eight days. The Avengers didn't believe that such a prolonged punishment was necessary, but there was no stopping Thor. It was only two days into the twenty eight days, but every single minute felt like five years without something good to do. But what drove Fenrir insane was that Loki didn't even bother to step in and say something.

"I think you should ease up, or that sandbag's gonna press charges." Fenrir rolled her eyes at the sound of Scott's voice. Of all the people who had the audacity to go against Thor's instructions, it had to be Scott.

"I don't think you're allowed to be here." The girl took a breath before letting out a few punches.

"Fury's orders are superior." Scott shrugged as he slowly walked into the room. Fenrir turned to face the agent.

"'Fury's orders are superior'. Hello, Fenrir. I'm an agent of SHIELD, you're the daughter of one of SHIELD's biggest threats. Let's go on a date, see how that works." The girl spoke in a mocking, deep voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" Scott ran his hands through blonde hair and flashed a smile.

"No, don't do that. I am not one of those girls who falls at the feet of the first cute guy they see." Fenrir returned to the sandbag.

"Oh, so you admit that I'm cute, do you?" Scott gave a sly grin.

"Ha ha, ha ha. No."

"Anyway, that's not what I came for. Tracker says you've visited the Fro-yo place down the street. I don't know you liked Fro-yo."

"Don't bring up the Fro-yo." Fenrir hit the sandbag a little harder as she remembered the events from two days ago.

"Yeah. Tracker also says that you went to a shawarma joint. Didn't know you were into shawarma, too." The blonde agent crossed his arms.

"I'm not. I was practically dragged there by the Avengers. I got in trouble for wandering back to the Tower." Fenrir lost all sense of amusement.

"Sounds like you got a bone to pick with them."

"More like a bone to pick with my dad and uncle." Fenrir scrunched up her nose as she continued her workout. Scott remained quiet as he stared at the girl.

The teenager paused and turned to the agent. She placed her wrapped hands on her hips. "What? You never heard of a girl with family issues?"

"No, I run into them all the time. Comes with being a SHIELD agent, I guess." Scott shook his head, clearing himself out of his thoughts.

"So, what's the problem? I was expecting you to try to convince me about how the whole…dating, thing…would work."

"I guess Asgardian girls are just different from human girls."

"Heh. I'm pretty sure if you flirted with a legit Asgardian girl, you would end up with a well-deserved kick in the stomach." Fenrir returned to her training. Scott laughed before silently observing the girl.

"If you want a challenge, try blindfolding yourself. Who knows? You might be locked up in a dark room."

"I'm not an agent. I'm pretty sure Thor would forbid me going into the field."

"Then why are you training?" Scott presented an excellent argument.

"I'll have to use that the next time Thor argues with me about me being a helpless little girl who enjoys reading. Yes, he used those exact words." Scott furrowed his eyebrows at Fenrir's statement. He shook his head again before digging into the tight, black cargo pants. He pulled out a black handkerchief and held it out.

"Why?" Was all Fenrir said as she looked oddly at Scott.

"Chloroform, poisonous gas that's dispersed into the air, could be used as a weapon, dust storms, wanting to look like a bandit from cowboy movies, things like that." Scott stepped behind Fenrir and tied the black handkerchief after nearly folding it into a rectangle.

Scott stood in front of the girl. "Okay, analyze your surroundings, try to base things off of what you hear."

"You won't be offended if I hit you or anything?"

"Nope." He replied, popping the p at the end. Fenrir hesitantly nodded before taking a deep breath. She let out few punches in the direction of where she believed Scott was standing, but missed.

"Try again." Scott's voice came from behind her.

"That's not fair, you moved!"

"That's what people do when they're trying to be attacked. Now, try it again." Fenrir replied by huffing and returning to this unnecessary training.

"I don't even know why I need to do this. It's completely pointless, completely stupid, and a complete waste of my time." Fenrir whined as she continued to punch, but ended up missing every time.

"So what happens when the Tower's attacked, enemies, or aliens pouring in on every side, and you're sitting, completely defenseless, just calmly reading because that's the only good thing you can do?"

"Whatever Scott, I do what I want." Fenrir continued her barrage of meaningless attack. Little did the pair know of the small group that was forming outside the gym's doors. The Avengers had returned from a little problem with the Juggernaut in Downtown New York. Why Fury hadn't sent Spider-Man to deal with the problem was beyond the group of supers, but it wasn't smart to question Fury's decisions. Loki, though he was oddly still handcuffed, had stayed in the Tower, reading his Asgardian books that Thor so graciously let him bring to the Tower. Thor insisted in keeping another person to 'keep Fenrir company' and the boring role had fell upon Loki, who didn't even bother to speak with his daughter.

"Doing what you want won't save you from getting brutally murdered." Scott continued to move away from Fenrir's attacks.

"It's what Loki does." Fenrir grumbled.

"Well, you're not handy with a dagger and you don't have magic, do you?" Scott hadn't noticed the group of supers gathered at the door.

"No, but I'm sure I can learn. I'm not sure Loki would even want to take the time to teach me."

"What up with your family? Everything you say about them is negative. They can't be as bad as you say they are."

"It depends. Is your father an Asgardian who really, really, really just wants a throne to rule from? Does he not even bother to spend time with her? Or what about spending more time on a tv show than talking with his daughter, who always wanted a family to call her own? I kinda understand he hasn't had the awesomest examples, but you'd think people actually know these things." The girl sighed. "This is getting absolutely nowhere. Can I just be done?"

"Sure." Scott with almost a dejected tone of voice. Fenrir sighed as she pulled off the handkerchief, balled it up, and shoved it into Scott's hands. She began to walk over to where her regular hat and water bottle sat when Scott spoke up again.

"Fury wanted me to get a list of what makes you angry." He stated, unwilling to say anything else as he thought. The group of supers were now gone and off doing there own things.

"I'll get it in a minute." Fenrir muttered grumpily as she walked off.

"Knock yourself out." Fenrir lazily tossed the notebook over in Scott's direction. He expertly caught it and sped read it.

"Interesting." He hummed, reading though the last few pages. "Quite a long list you have here."

"That's only because I've kept a frequent list over the past fifteen years. The writing on the earliest page is from the orphanage owner, because my writing wasn't necessarily the best thing when I was a little kid." Fenrir slightly smiled at the memories of Ms. Kelly. "Do whatever Fury wants with it. Just, don't go annoying me with it, trying to see if I actually have the capability of killing someone. I'm pretty sure Fury wouldn't like that." The teenager walked off.

* * *

"Did you plant it, Scott?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good plan."

"Using the training as an excuse for planting yet another device on her? Yeah, it's a good plan."

"You just hope that this plan doesn't screw up like last time, okay, Scott?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you might want to refrain from the flirting, Scott. This mission's supposed to be serious."

"Yes, sir."

The girl was forcefully pushed into the throne room by a guard in gold armor. A thin, silvery, spider-like thread was tied around the girl's ankle. It seemed to have absolutely no effect, but this thread was crafted by the dwarves that lived in the realm of Nidavellir and had a special effect on this certain girl.

* * *

" _Move, brat." The guard gruffly ordered, making the girl growl at him. The guard responded by poking the girl with his staff, receiving another growl from the girl. She finally decided to follow the idiot's orders and slowly moved forward. A large group At the front of the room sat a man sitting on the throne, a gold eyepatch covering his right eye and a large, golden scepter in his right hand. A little ways away from the throne stood a woman in an elegant, sparkling golden dress. The expression she wore was one of uneasiness, almost as if the decision she had made minutes before was forced upon her._

 _Beside the woman stood a prince in green, black and gold. He wore an odd, gold helmet that had large antlers curled at the top. His expression was one of sheer disgust as he witnessed the girl walk into the room. The room felt exceptionally quieter without the man's brother, who was away, solving a dispute with the Light Elves in Alfheim._

 _The girl hesitantly looked at the prince wearing the odd helmet. She quietly sighed, receiving another prod from the guard behind her. She turned around to glare at the guard before facing forward. She stood before the throne and lightly laughed._

 _"I really don't get what all the fuss is about." She said with a mock smile as she crossed her arms behind her back and leaned slightly forward. The prince smirked very slightly at the girl's behavior._

 _"You're a monster, girl." The King sitting on the throne answer grimly._

 _"I am your granddaughter." The girl argued, hardly believing that someone could say such things._

 _"You were my granddaughter. Ever since we have learned what you are, you are not worthy of receiving such a title. But I was not wise enough to see that any decision of Loki's is not a wise one." The King glanced at his son with a look of criticism._

 _"I have received more offensive comments." The girl admitted, receiving a harder prod from the guard._

 _"Do you know why you are here?" The King changed the subject._

 _"Well, I believe it had something to do with the fact that I caused a small commotion in the easterly gardens." The girl stated matter-of-factly. She couldn't help the smile that played at the corners of her mouth._

 _"Commotion? You nearly killed three of your friends!" The King spoke calmly._

 _"Friends?" The girl spat out the word. "I do not believe friends call you unspeakable names. They practically deserved it."_

 _"Nevertheless, you are seen as a threat."_

 _"A threat? I'm actually seen as a threat? Such an accomplishment." The girl mockingly laughed._

 _"No, girl. You are a threat to the good of Asgard. After these certain events that have come to light, I must take certain actions. These actions must include a decision. This decision must be made by your father."_

 _The girl turned to look at the prince in green, black, and gold. He looked slightly shocked at the news._

 _"The decision is either to choose an eternity in the dungeon, or exile in Midgard, with no recollection of any past occurrences." The King stated, making the prince and girl look at him as if he had suddenly committed a felony of the highest order._

 _"You expect me to make a decision that does not benefit my daughter in either way?" The man glanced back and forth from the King to the girl. He was completely unsure of what would be the best decision._

 _"You are to choose, Loki. And you are to choose. Now."_

 _The girl looked at the man with pleading eyes, praying that he would not choose either option and somehow, she could miraculously stay, but not while in a prison cell._

 _"I believe exile is the best form of punishment." The prince finally decided, making the girl's heart drop to her knees. He could not bear to show the sheer regret in his eyes._

 _"Very well then. You must know that if you attempt to even speak with the girl during her exile, I will have no choice but to kill her. Take her away." The King ordered._

 _"What?! No! I protest!" The girl was picked up by one of the guards standing behind her and slung over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed in protest, but her attempts to escape were futile. "You cannot do this to me! Let me go! Let me say goodbye! Father!"_

* * *

Fenrir gasped as she quickly sat upright in her bed. She took quick, wavering breaths as she shook like a leaf on a windy day.

"It was a dream. Just a very, very realistic dream." She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders in an attempt to console herself, but it did not succeed. "Why? Why would someone do that to their daughter?" She asked herself, hoping for an answer of some sort.

"Ms. Fenrir, are you alright?" JARVIS questioned, making Fenrir jump from the sudden voice coming from nowhere.

"Quite honestly, JARVIS, I have no clue." Fenrir sighed before throwing the covers back and sleepily sliding off the bed. "I doubt that I'll get back to bed, though. What time is it?" The girl asked as she ran a hand through the messy nest of black hair she owned. She spotted the small clock sitting on the dresser. 2:18 A.M.

"Joy, today's gonna be a drag." She sighed once more before walking out of the room, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulder. A day like this would need tea. Lots and lots of tea. Maybe a little pranking later in day, as long as it wasn't too much. Normally the thought of pranking made Fenrir smile. Today she just wore an evil scowl. She couldn't blame herself. That dream, whatever it was, was weird. She would regularly have recurring dreams, but this dream was completely new. And completely weird. What did it even mean?

The girl rubbed the sleep for her eyes, too tired to think. She clumsily climbed the stairs that led to the living room. Using the elevator would have been a better idea. Being sleep-deprived and climbing the stairs wasn't the best idea in the world. But Fenrir had made it to the living room without any incidents. The living room was dark, despite the fact that there was a bright pink nightlight in the kitchen. Stark refused to walk blindly through the Tower, so he planted ridiculous looking nightlights everywhere.

She turned on the light to the kitchen and then sat at the bar before noticing thelaptop that she had used for school the day before. Curiosity getting the better than her, she slid over to where the laptop sat and turned it on, slightly blinded by the bright screen. Fenrir logged into the computer and brought up the Internet browser.

"In Norse mythology, Fenrir is a monstrous wolf. Fenrir is the father of the wolves Sköll and some name I can't pronounce, is a son of Loki, and is foretold to kill the god Odin during the events of Ragnarök, but will in turn be killed by Odin's son, Vidar. Since Thor never mentioned anyone named Vidar, maybe this won't ever happen. Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Tyr, Freyr, Heimdall, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. How do people even make this stuff up?" Fenrir shook her head incredulously.

"Are you having doubts as to who you really are?" Loki sauntered into the room.

"No, just…curious I guess."

"And why are you suddenly having doubts?" Loki walked over to where Fenrir was sitting by the computer.

"No…reason. I've always been curious about this sort of thing." Perhaps it was best if she didn't talk about the dream. "It says here that you'll die in the events of Ragnarök."

"Your strange contraption also says that Laufey was my mother."

"It can't be right all the time." Fenrir closed out of the browser window. "Um…did I ever have…friends while living in Asgard?" The girl reluctantly asked as she pushed away the laptop. Loki laughed.

"Friends? Asgard? Why is all of this so important?"

"Is curiosity a sin? I just want to know. I can't remember anything that happened before I was exiled to Midgard."

"Exile? Who said anything about exile?" Loki shook his head and smirked.

Fenrir looked away quickly. "I-I didn't say anything about exile, did you say anything about exile?" She quickly excused any notion that suggested she actually remembered something.

Loki narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "No, you know something. What is it?"

"No, I don't know-"

"What is it, Fenrir?!" Loki roughly placed his hands on Fenrir's shoulders.

"It's nothing! I just-I had a dream. I don't know what to make of it, but I assumed it had something to do with what happened before fifteen years ago because I never had the dream before!" The girl quickly explained.

"Fenrir, you must tell me everything you remember." Loki stared at Fenrir with determination.

"Why?"

"Do not question my decisions, girl! Tell me what you remember!"

"Okay!" She then told everything that had happened in the 'dream'. It seemed impossible that the events in the dream had actually happened.

"What could have suddenly resurface this memory? What have you done in the past day?" Loki looked deep in thought.

"Not much, no thanks to Thor. Umm... I did training and homework, and-"

"Training? Was this training with someone specific?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I trained with that SHIELD agent named Scott. But I don't remember him doing anything that- That blindfold!" Fenrir switched from confused to disgusted.

"But why would this SHIELD want you to remember?"

"No, no, no. I don't think this guy's apart of SHIELD." Fenrir was deep in thought. "OH! Tissue sample! Why would he need a tissue sample when Dr. Banner already gave Fury a blood sample? Why would SHIELD need my list of 'rage inducing' things? I'm such an idiot! I've been raised to think about these things!"

"Yes, please be a little more louder." Loki looked unamused.

"Sorry, no time to talk. I have a director of SHIELD that I need to talk to." Fenrir ran off, leaving Loki by himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do realize that I have posted two chapters in a day, but technically where I live, it's already the 30th. And I do realize this chapter's kind of short, but it's worth it in the end. You're welcome.**

Fenrir looked nervously at her phone as she dialed the number. This was either a very stupid idea, or an idea that could actually work. Then again, maybe it was both. There was no way Director Fury would talk to her, so she decided to follow through with Plan B. Granted, this would be going against Thor's directions, but this was more important. Scott had played her like a cheap fiddle, and he just wasn't going to get away with that.

The Asgardian took a breath. "Now, or never." She mumbled and held the phone with her face and shoulder so that she could clean her room.

"Hello?" Fenrir winced after hearing Scoft pick up the phone.

"Hi, Avery. It's Fenrir. I was just wondering if you're available for this afternoon." 'And hoping that you had unfortunately dropped your phone in a lake.'

"You finally used my first name!"

Fenrir rolled her eyes. "If you make a big deal about it, I'm just gonna call you Scott. That's probably what everyone else calls you."

"Wait, did you ask me if I was available this afternoon?" Scott sounded generally surprised.

Fenrir winced yet again. "Yes? I mean, if that's okay with you." Yes, this was a stupid idea.

"Yeah, okay. I thought you said something about a bone to pick with your family. That wouldn't have to be because of me, wouldn't it?"

"You are disgustingly arrogant." Fenrir said Fenrir stuck out her tongue and made a gagging gesture.

"Eh. I can work with that. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I'm not sure. Does Central Park sound good?" Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to reveal who Scott really was in a place with lots of people. Never mind that then.

"Yeah, that works. See you then."

"Kay, bye." Fenrir said as she hung up her phone. "Bleh." She stuck out her tongue again before chucking her phone on the bed in the corner. "This will end in complete disaster." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Guess I'll be taking the stairs."

* * *

Fenrir clomped down the stairs in the Tower. She wore a pair of white converse, black, skinny jeans, a grey hoodie, and her regular beanie. "This. Is. The. Worst. Idea. Of. My. Life." Fenrir said with each step. "But this must be done. This is the civil way of doing things. Loki would respond to this by kidnapping the person that he needed to reveal as evil. I seriously hope this goes well. I should've learned martial arts." The girl's confidence rose and fell.

"I'm probably going to be grounded for life for this. But hey, if it means Scott stops trying to flirt with me. For the glory of Hufflepuff!" She pointed forwards before stepping into the busy lobby of Avengers Tower. Children on school trips talked about who their favorite Avengers were (the argument was mainly between Iron Man or Captain America). Fangirls in cosplay were trying to convince the receptionist to let them into to see the people they wrote fanfiction about.

'What they would give to be in my spot.' Fenrir smiled to herself. She sighed and walked out of the Tower. 'To Central Park, I guess.' She nodded, wore a fake smile, and walked down the busy streets of New York.

The girl walked into Central Park. Scott was impatiently sitting on one of the long, stone bridges in the park, an arrogant smirk still on his face. He turned to see the girl walking up with her arms crossed.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you'd never show!" Scott smirked.

"Do you know what SHIELD stands for? Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. Surprising I know that, hunh? I mean, I'm not even a SHIELD agent." Fenrir walked over to where Scott stood. She placed her hands on her hips. "But then again, you're not a SHIELD agent either, are you, Scott?"

Scott laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but that 'tissue sample' was a stupid excuse. The list excuse, was stupid. I was stupid for not realizing it." Fenrir narrowed her eyes at the imposter standing before her. Scott's smirk immediately disappeared. He expertly jumped off the bridge and stood in front of Fenrir. He sighed.

"How sad. I was just beginning to like you." Scott smiled. Fenrir's eyes grew wide and she bolted off as quickly as she could. 'Yes. Stupid idea, stupid, idea, stupid idea. Why did I ever think this was good?' She looked behind her to see Scott sprinting after her. He didn't even look tired, but neither did Fenrir.

'Thank you, Steve Rogers, for making me run.' She glanced behind her again. 'Who is this guy? Why's he posing as a SHIELD agent? Does he really think that I'm cute? Wait, what? I'm being chased down by a teenager that could kill me, and my last thought is of he thinks I'm cute? I really hope real Asgardian Fenrir made more sense than Midgardian Fenrir does right now.' She dug through her purse. She clumsily found the contact for Maverick. Dial tone. Dial tone. Dial tone.

"Pick up your stupid phone, you idiot!" 'We're sorry. The number you tried to reach is currently unavailable. At the tone, please leave a message'. Beep. "Hey, Maverick. It's Fenrir. I kind of went directly against Thor's discipline and my life's kind of on the line as I'm recording this message. When you get this, I probably will be dead because you almost never pick up your phone, but on the slim chance that I'm actually alive, I need you go to the Tower. Tell the Avengers that I'm in trouble. Ask JARVIS to search for any problems in his system. Then ask Fury to run a search for a boy named Avery (giggle) Sebastian Scott. He might be in their database as a SHIELD agent, but that's obviously a lie, or he wouldn't be chasing me down. If Loki acts with indifference, tell him that I'll kill him in the afterlife. I better go. Thank you." Fenrir hung up the phone, stuffed it back in her bag and looked behind her. Scott seemed to struggle around a large group of tourists, but Fenrir didn't dare stop.

She rounded a corner that led out of Central Park and out onto the busy sidewalks. "Move, dang it! My life's on the line here!" Fenrir yelled as she tried to elbow her way through a group of teenage girls. She looked behind her, noticed that Scott had given up the chase, and slowed down her pace. She breathed deeply before taking a breath and resting against the wall of an outside cafe.

Before she could think, a hand was clapped over her mouth. It pulled her backwards and slammed her against the wall of an alley. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" Scott looked at the terrified girl with amusement. Fenrir squirmed, but failed to wring herself from the imposter's grasp. "I didn't think you would figure it out so fast."

Fenrir pawed at Scott's hand, and managed to uncover her mouth. "Who are you?" Her voice cracked as she nervously continued to escape Scott's grip.

The teenager smirk. "I'll give you a hint." He moved over to the girl's ear.

"Hail Hydra."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! Um, I'm also open to any ideas! So if you think the story needs something to be added in, just either PM me, or leave your suggestions in the reviews! And BTW, this story isn't even near the end. I have much more planned, and I, slowly, but surely getting to it! Thank you everyone, especially FairyFinder and GuardianSaint for your support!**

"My head." Fenrir groaned as she attempted to touch the throbbing spot on the back of her head. The attempt failed, however when the girl realized that her hand was cuffed to the expensive looking seat. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out that she was sitting in some sort of fancy chair.

"What?" She wiggled her arm, checking to see if the handcuff was the real deal and that it wasn't in her imagination. "Why am I-"

"Handcuffed to a chair in a ridiculously fancy jet? You tell me." Scott's sly voice came from across Fenrir and she sat up.

"You! You treacherous swine! I can't believe I let you play me like that! You're an idiot, and a moron and a jerk an-" Scott reached over and secured a muffle to cover Fenrir's face.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't like name-calling. It lowers my self-esteem." Scott grinned evilly. "Do you like that muffle? It's the same one SHIELD used on your father. I thought you'd like a little piece of sentiment to take with you. It's practically the only thing of your 'family' that you'll ever see again." Scott laughed before pouring himself a drink. "Oh, would you like one?" He laughed as he poured another drink for the girl and setting it down on the chair's arm. Fenrir took this opportunity to forcefully kick the Hydra agent in the shin, making him hiss in pain. Scott laughed before slapping the girl.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He laughed before settling back down in his seat. Fenrir returned a look that read 'likewise'.

"You look just like your dad when you look like that. Striking family resemblance and all that." Scott laughed yet again. Fenrir dejectedly looked away.

"Don't tell me you actually enjoyed being around your dad! He left you here! By yourself! With no one to care for you!" Scott leaned forward in his chair, intrigued by the girl's sentimentality. "Oh, but he must be ultimately better than I am. Me being apart of Hydra, after all. But, I mean, you said it yourself. You were too stupid to figure it out. I would've killed you, had it not been for my boss's orders. So you can thank him for that."

Fenrir glared at Scott, who sat in his chair, smirking. "Oh! You're probably wondering what exactly was on that handkerchief, aren't you?" He dug around in his pockets."It's a chemical Hydra developed. Helps with torturing SHIELD agents who won't reveal what their mission objective is. It makes you remember your darkest memory."

Fenrir shook her head. With her free hand, she grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. She then held out her hand expectantly.

"What?" Scott shook his hand after giving a weird look. With her pointer finger, she drew the letters P, E, and N. "Knock yourself out." He threw a pen from his pocket towards the girl who fumbled with it. She scribbled something on the napkin then slid it over to where Scott was sitting.

"That 'dream' was not my darkest memory." He reads from the napkin and his smile immediately disappeared. He then flipped the napkin over. "You'll just have to guess what mine actually is." The girl gave a smug look before settling into her chair.

* * *

"Fenrir?" Thor poked his head into the gym. His niece was absent from this room as well. "Teenaged child of Loki! Wherefore art thou?"

"Thor, I am the only one qualified to quote Shakespeare." Loki walked into the hall with a book in hand.

"Brother! Have you seen Fenrir? I have not seen her since yesterday. Or, is she lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at a moment's notice?" Thor nervously looked around him.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Thor. No, I have not seen my daughter. She is most likely occupied by her education."

"But I have checked everywhere. I believe she is hiding from me."

"I wouldn't blame her. The punishment you had delivered wasn't exactly merciful." Loki leaned against the hallway wall as he continued to read his book.

"Since you did not discipline Fenrir, I had to do it myself. You are Fenrir's father. I believe it is the duty of your role as a father to discipline. You cannot let Fenrir run rampant."

Loki scoffed. "And I suppose you know how a father is supposed to act?"

"More than you know, Loki. You haven't had the best example."

"I'm aware of that, Thor." Loki hissed, not wanting to delve deeper into the accursed subject.

"Hey, you guys seen Fenrir?."Clint hesitantly walked up to the two gods. "Normally she's smashing shaving cream pies in Stark's face or throwing glitter magnets on Deathsicle's arm."

"Who is this Deathsicle of which you speak?" Loki rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, James Barnes. You can call him whatever you like, as long as it's not Bucky. Only Steve calls him that." Clint waved off the the matter.

"No, Man whose eyes are likened to a Hawk. I have not seen my niece anywhere. It seems she has suddenly vanished."

"PEPPER!" Stark's yell could be heard throughout the Tower.

"Stark, for the eightieth time, Pepper won't be coming back for another month! Stop yelling!" Natasha yelled back. Stark walked into the hallway.

"Why is my lab decorated like a teenager's room?!" Stark looked at the group with wide eyes as he threw his hands into the air.

"Ooh, this I must see." Loki quickly walked, a smile on his face.

"Reindeer Games!" Stark whined. "This will take forever to clean up!" The billionaire quickly followed after Loki.

"It is not I who have committed this excellent prank." Loki lied as he peeked into the lab, snickering at the hilarious sight.

"Well, if you didn't do it, it was obviously Oddball." Stark pouted as he plopped down in the pink spinny chair in the lab.

"But I have not seen Fenrir since yesterday morning. I normally see her in the Tower at least once a day."

"Maybe she's just avoiding you." Clint shrugged as he walked into the lab, not bothering to hide his snickering at the hilarious sight. Banner calmly sat at his normal lab desk that had a large vase of fake, pink flowers sitting on the edge. He shrugged and returned to his experiments, writing his notes down with a flowery pen.

"Sir, one teenager who claims to be Fenrir's friend is impatiently waiting in the lobby. He is pacing back and forth. In other words, he acts as if he has ants in his pants." Loki and Thor looked at Stark with confusion.

"Oh, I have heard of this before, brother. It is just an expression." Thor nodded and looked at Loki with triumph.

"Quite, Mr. Odinson. And you might want to hurry, sir. This friend looks as if he is about to flip the table in the lobby.

"Okay, let Romeo in." Stark shrugged.

"Surely you do not believe this 'friend' acts as a Romeo sort of figure to my daughter." Loki's eyes went wide as he looked disgusted.

"No, Reindeer Games, it's just a nickname." Stark crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Loki looked surprisingly slightly worried as he leaned against the door frame.

"Maybe Fenrir's hiding in the vents! I shouldn't have taught her that, should I?" Clint raced to a lab table, jumped on, then pried at the large vent. "Oddball! If you're here give me a sign!" The assassin's yell echoed throughout the vents.

"Who's Oddball?" A voice replied.

"Who are you? Are you the ghost of Fenrir's stolen books? Has she somehow found a way to possess books?" Clint honestly sounded concerned.

"Man whose eyes are likened to a Hawk, I am not certain Fenrir can possess books. I am certain even Loki can accomplish such an odd feat." Thor crossed his arms.

"You guys stole Fenrir's books? How are you still alive?"

"The question is: why are the haunted, possessed spirits of books in the vents?"

"For goodness sake, I'm Maverick! Y'know, that guy who was playing video games with Fenrir a week ago?"

"Oh! This is Fenrir's boyfriend!" Thor reasoned.

"What?! Fenrir never has mentioned a boyfriend! Where is this boy, so that I may wring his neck for constantly harassing my daughter?!" Loki wore a sly smile as he wrung his hands, trying to decide what was the best way to make this guy suffer.

"Y'know I can hear everything you guys are saying?" Maverick said, pondering what Fenrir had actually said about him.

"Where are you, strange Midgardian boy who is a friend of Fenrir?" Thor yelled a little too loudly.

"In the living room, Oh Mighty Thor!" Maverick answered with a wide smile.

"I like him." Thor stated with a cheesy smile before walking out of the room. Loki rolled his eyes after hearing Thor's reference and quickly followed behind the God of Thunder.

* * *

"Move." Scott forcefully pushed the girl out the jet and onto the unknown territory. It was a lush forest full of trees (obviously), foliage, and, unbeknownst to anyone who was not a Hydra agent, an unknown base underground. The only way to make this base appear was to whisper the secret password. Oddly it wasn't 'Hail Hydra', but a random sentence that made no sense whatsoever, and changed every day.

Fenrir was still wearing the muffle designated the 'Muffle of Shame'. She was sure her father wouldn't argue with the name she had chosen for the accursed device. It was annoying, wouldn't let you even move your mouth, and felt extremely uncomfortable because of the sweat from the hot temperatures in the jet.

Scott personally went out of his way to make the jet feel like a sauna as he made a powerful fan blow on his face. All the while he was smiling mischievously. This teenager was like Loki, but ten times his mischievous personality, if that was even possible.

"You enjoy this, Fenrir? It's the Allegheny National Forest located in Pennsylvania. So calming and refreshing. A way to unwind after your latest killing spree, don't you think?" Scott place his arm around Fenrir's shoulder as he gave her an evil smile. Fenrir gave a disgusted look as she squirmed from the Hydra agent's grasp. Scott grabbed the girl's arm and roughly pulled the girl closer to him.

"No, no, no. You're in my captivity, remember? Besides, you were the one who requested a date with me. That's about the smartest choice I've seen you make." Scott laughed before taking out his phone. He held it out in an attempt to snap a selfie as he made a ridiculous looking smile. Fenrir didn't change her expression of disgust. She would be crossing her arms, were it not for the fact that she was handcuffed.

"Oh, be happy Fenrir! We're taking you to a place of golden castle and eight-legged horses! Just kidding!" Scott laughed as he held out his gun. "Walk. We still have ground to cover." Scott turned to two gruff looking agents. "Watch her, just in case she feels like doing something stupid." He ordered before a higher level, thin agent with brown hair walked up to Scott.

"Well done, Scott." The two exchanged a fist bump.

"Thanks. My Supervising Officer taught me well." Scott smirked.

"Got the hard part under your belt?"

Scott's smirk disappeared. "This wasn't the hard part. Knowing her stupidity, she'll refuse to tell the Boss anything."

"Then she'll have to deal with a mouth full of blood and an elbow to the stomach." Scott's Supervising officer said with grim amusement.

•Five Hours Later•

Fenrir stomped through the knee-deep river. Her shoes squished and the water was cold. Like, only melted for two hours from the end of Febuary cold. End of Febuary.

"Ooh, I'm hungry. Are you hungry, Fenrir? But we shouldn't remove muffle should we? Ah well, I'll just eat this delicious food by myself then." Scott said as he threw his shoulder over Fenrir's shoulder. Fenrir reacted by jabbed the arrogant teenager in the stomach with her elbow as she trudged through the water. Scott reacted by painfully smacking the girl in the back of the head.

"I'm gonna tell you once, just so you get the message: you hit me, I hit you. Got that, Asgardian?" Scott snarled as he forcefully turned the girl's head to look at him. Fenrir reluctantly nodded.

"Good. You look bored. Let's have a story. Okay. This is the Allegheny National Forest. You know what the owner of the National Forest was called? Allegheny! But you know what the Forest should legally be called? The Hydra National Forest, but we don't want to be discovered by Director Pirate in the Helicarrier. Especially by Captain Puerto Rico. He kind of made it a goal of his to wipe out Hydra a year ago. But, what can we say? 'Cut off one head, two more shall take its place'." Scott shrugged. "But anyway, in order to get this super secret base, we had to get permission from Mr. Allegheny. So you know what we did? We killed him! Ha!" Scott laughed.

"End of story. Here's a different story. Once there was this little girl. Her name was Fenrir. She was a complete idiot, but she believed that she was actually smart and a nerd, and just so talented! But in all actuality, she was dumber than a brick. Didn't even see that the guy standing in front of her was a part of a homicidal group of people. Turns out she was just another pretty face. But she had so much potential! I mean, you would have great potential if you were the daughter of Loki. But nah, that doesn't motivate anyone, because Fenrir was more plain the the land in Nebraska. Doesn't have any magic, or special God-like abilities like her family! Or does she? End of story. Have fun! Keep walking." Scott pushed the girl forward with a laugh.

* * *

"That's all? I mean, she doesn't even give anyone any mention of why she's running. Is this a prank? Is she trying to get back at us for taking her books, which by the way, is cluttering up my Iron Man room. Do you know how many books that girl owns?" Stark pointed to the smartphone that sat on the kitchen table.

"I could perhaps use a tracking spell on the message on this small box you call an 'eye phone'." 'Even if their is no eye to be seen on this small box'. Loki muttered as he snatched the phone from off the table and held his hand over the phone, making it glow a bright, shimmery green. Loki turned left and right, noticing how the phone glowed brighter as he turned to the right. He continued to follow the phone's glow. He wandered out of the room, back in, into the kitchen, on top of the living room table, and resulting in him standing in a corner. The spell failed, sending a barrage of sparks before sputtering.

Loki then chucked the phone across the room. "That contraption is about as useful as Thor during a magic exam." The mischief growled and spat out his words as he pouted in his chair.

"Okay, well Evil Queen here, isn't gonna help. Oddball left absolutely no clues. Just rambling an imposter named Avery (small laugh) Sebastian Scott. That guy needs to change his name." Clint snickered.

"Clint, behave." Natasha ordered, receiving a stuck-out tongue from Clint.

"Maverick, you don't look so good." Sam pointed out. The red-headed teenager sat in a corner of the room, a dazed and confused look plastered all over his face. He shook his head, as if Steve had pulled him out of a dream.

"U-uh, I'm fine." He shrugged and sat deeper into his chair.

Stark coughed something that sounded a lot like 'I ship it'.

"You okay over there, Stark?" Banner asked as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Yeah, just (cough) I ship it (cough, cough)." Stark smiled, making Maverick question the sanity of the billionaire standing before him.

"No matter." Thor shook his head. "Should we request a search for this mysterious Midgardian my niece speaks of?"

"Yeah, maybe I can come up with some sort of Asgardian locator that works better than a tracking spell." Banner nodded. Loki muttered something under his breath.

"Good. Banner's got the locator, since I'm the leader, I'll talk to Fury. Nat, Clint, Fury's not telling us everything he knows about Fenrir. Honestly, that doesn't surprise me, but we need to know. Do whatever you need to get that hidden file. Sam and Thor, you can be our eyes in the sky. Keep an eye out for anything weird. Bucky. You keep remember that you're Bucky. Dismissed." The team immediately walked away after receiving their instructions. The only other person left was Loki. He sat, completely clueless as to what his role in this plan was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wakey, wakey." A finger jabbed Fenrir's cheek, rousing her from the deep sleep she had been trying to enjoy. The captive girl looked around her, but all could be seen was darkness and the thin sliver of light that came from the slightly ajar door. A dim fluorescent light flickered on, making the Asgardian go blind as she shielded her face from the light. The walls were black and were most likely made of some sound-blocking material. A metal table stood in the middle of the room. Fenrir sat in one corner of the room, although she could not remember exactly how she came to be sitting in the room.

"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Scott gave a pouted look before snatching the girl's arm, pulling her up, and slamming her down in the metal chair that stood by the table. Scott then handcuffed one of the girl's wrists to a bar under the table. "Oh, you probably want me to take this off." Scott ripped off the muffle and making Fenrir gasp for air. She rubbed her jaw with her free hand.

"What? No 'thank you'?"

"Where am I?" Fenrir ignored the question as she took a deep breath.

"Nope, sorry. I ask the questions around here." Scott jumped over the table and onto a chair on the opposite end of where Fenrir was sitting. "I'm gonna ask you a series of questions. If you don't give me the answer I want, let's just say I won't be pleased."

"And if I keep silent?"

"Then your punishment will be a little more severe." Scott smiled grimly.

'Loopholes, here I come.' Fenrir settled into the uncomfortable chair. "Better get this over with."

"Oh, you're not leaving once you answer these questions. Hydra has a plan for you." Scott shrugged. "But let's get on with the questions." Scott rested his elbows on the table. "Your full name please."

"Fenrir…Lokidottir." It felt odd calling herself that.

"And what is your affiliation with SHIELD?"

"I don't have an affiliation with SHIELD. As far as I know-" Fenrir was cut off when she was slapped in the face. Her eyes faintly flashed silver, but she took a breath to calm her down.

"Let me try this again. What is you or affiliation with SHIELD?"

"They came to talk to me two weeks ago. They asked me some questions, they left. End of story." The girl rubbed her stinging cheek.

"What were the questions?"

"My background, the meaning behind my name, any curiosity concerning my name. Odd questions like that."

"Any other affiliations?"

"An agent accompanied Thor when he picked me up. Other than that, I don't think so. The Avengers would often talk to Director Fury and I would hear whispers between Thor and Mr. Rogers."

"Do you know anything about these whispers?"

Fenrir shrugged. "Just a few words like 'potential threat', 'Fury's orders', other than that, nothing."

"And your affiliation with the Avengers?"

"Oh, you-" Smack.

"Answer the question!" Scott yelled.

"My uncle is a member of the Avengers. His name is Thor. He's Asgardian."

"And how do you know that this Asgardian is your relative?"

"Because he told me? I don't think you would make these things up."

"Do you have any other family relations?"

"My dad, Loki, and my grandpa, Odin."

"But…?"

"But, technically they're not my family because my dad is a Jotun."

"And this makes you a Jotun?"

"I guess so."

"I guess?"

"I don't know if I'm a Jotun, or an Asgardian. I don't have any memories of blue skin or gold castles, or anything like that."

Scott remained silent. "Anything odd that you've noticed since you were found at the orphanage?"

"…No." Smack.

"Stop hiding information!" He yelled.

"Why are you so surprised by me withholding information? You're Hydra, I'm SHIELD! I'm not gonna spill everything I know to some evil organization!" Scott responded by another slap. "Slapping me isn't going to get information out of me, either!" Fenrir's eyes flashed a bright silver. She reached across the table, but Scott quickly reacted by punching the girl, knocking her out.

Fenrir sat slumped over in her chair. The Hydra agent stood up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to Fenrir. He knelt down and inspected the girl's ankle. He whipped off the girl's shoe and found a shiny, thread-like string wrapped around her ankle. He nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Fenrir." Scott said honestly before placing the muffle back over the girl's mouth and wandering out of the pitch black room.

...

Loki growled as he looked through the Asgardian runes he owned at the Tower. Three months of no news of his daughter had driven him to the point of insanity. The Avengers had tried their best in everything that they could do, but nothing seemed to be working. Banner needed Fenrir's specific DNA if he were to create a tracker for her, Clint, Natasha and Tony tried to hack into SHIELD's database, but failed because of Stark's breach before the Battle of New York. Thor and Sam couldn't find anything wrong with New York, and Fury believed that this whole ordeal was all Loki's fault, and thus decided to ignore Roger's demands.

Loki believed it best to search for some sort of spell that could reveal Fenrir's location but that sort of spell required Dark Magic. It wasn't a problem for Loki, but Thor demanded that Loki not use it, and even threatened Loki with Mjolnir. So Loki continued looking for some sort of powerful locator spell, but his efforts remained fruitless. He continued looking.

The god looked up from his books and over to where the Midgardian teenaged boy sat. Anyone could see that he was nervous, even if he tried his best to conceal it.

"I do not see why you are so concerned for my daughter." Loki stated as he flicked through a thick book of magic spells. Maverick looked surprised that Loki was even talking to him.

"I guess it's just a habit. Fenrir's not a girl that likes trouble." Maverick ran a hand through his red hair as Loki laughed at this statement.

"She adored trouble. Fenrir will find a solution, I am certain of it." Loki faintly smiled as he continued to flick through the book.

"Don't you have the ability to, I don't know, teleport yourself, to where she's at, or see things from her perspective? Walk in her mind, read her thoughts."

"Praise Valhalla, I do not have the capability of reading my daughter's thoughts." Loki made a face before returning to his scouring of the Asgardian runes. "Why does it matter?" He looked up from the particularly thick book.

Maverick shrugged. "Just thought you could look through her thoughts and see if we know who this Scott dude is. What about teleportation?"

"It would be possible if I knew her location. Hmm…" The god hummed to himself as he rested his chin on his hands. "It would do you well to not ask any more questions concerning my abilities in magic."

Maverick sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"No, Clint, that's not how you hack a computer! You can't just type randomly and fast, that's not how it works!" Natasha yelled before a crash could be heard.

"Okay, Natasha, now's not the time to be throwing my computers out the window!" Stark sounded infuriated. Loki rolled his eyes before closing the book and sliding it across the table. He sighed before slumping into the sofa.

"What do we do?" Maverick sounded hopeless.

"I truly do not know."

...

Fenrir sat in the corner of the dark prison cell. Her face was bloodied from the multiple slaps and punches she had received from 'withholding information'. One ankle was battered, bruised and even cut from Hydra's attempt to cut off the thread wrapped around the girl's ankle. The attempt of cutting off the thread from Fenrir's ankle had failed. Hydra had believed Fenrir knew about this thread, which was not true. But when the girl said she had no idea what they were talking about, Hydra resolved to punch the answer out of her.

Enduring three months of this was unbearable. Fenrir was surprised she was still alive, but Scott had said it was her 'Asgardian healing factors'. It was like how the Hulk could multiply smash Loki into the ground, but Loki was still alive and well. Maybe beat up, but still alive.

Speaking of Loki and the Hulk, what were the Avengers and Loki doing. Was Loki acting in indifference? Were the Avengers too busy to concern themselves with the problem of a simple fifteen-year-old?

The door to the dark room opened. In walked Scott and burly Hydra agent. The Hydra agent stood in one corner, while Scott walked over to Fenrir. She shrunk into the corner, fearful of what the imposter could have planned.

"Oh, you look terrible." Scott laughed as he stood with his arms crossed against his chest. He gave a pouty look before smiling evilly. Fenrir couldn't reply because of the muzzle that seemed to be apart of her face now. She didn't look at the Hydra agent in disgust. It was more of a look of fear and weakness. "Ah, don't give me the puppy dog eyes." He pulled out a gun from the holster on his calf. "It's time for us to move, Asgardian. You know where we're going? Kentucky! Maybe we can get some chicken on the way. Are you in the mood for some chicken, Fenrir?"

The girl's stomach complained loudly as she imagined eating legitimate food for the first time in two weeks.

Scott mockingly laughed. "Get up." He demanded and Fenrir weakly stood. She winced from the sharp pain she felt in her rib cage. She stood, slumped over with her hands cuffed as always. "Good." Scott smiled and threw his arm around Fenrir's shoulder. He held out his phone before taking a selfie. "Ooh, I think Maverick will like this one, won't he?" Scott laughed as he texted the picture. "Now, to Kentucky!" The two teenagers walked out of room with the Hydra agent following close behind.

The phone turned on, notifying its owner of a new message. Maverick ignored the phone and continued to look at the massive window.

"I suggest that you check your 'eye-phone', Midgardian." Loki said as he walked into the room with a large pile of times still needing to be looked over for any good spells. Maverick looked at the phone with the broken screen, no thanks to Loki. There were two texts from an unknown number, one with two pictures attached from an hour ago, and one was a simple test that read: **It's Fenrir. Ignore picture text.**

Maverick jumped over to where the phone sat. **Fenrir, where are you?** He quickly texted, releasing a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

 **On jet to Kentucky.** Loki looked inquisitively over the teenager's shoulder.

"And who might this be?" He asked, the large stack of books still in his arms.

"Fenrir! She says she's going to Kentucky." How do you have a phone?

 **Helps when you're a pickpocket. Glad I could talk to you.** Loki and Maverick looked curiously at the text.

 **Who?** Maverick looked hopefully at the phone. The reply took longer than expected to arrive.

 **Maverick. Unless you want your girlfriend to be thrown from a jet without a parachute, I'd advise you to not reply to her texts.**

"MS. ROMANOFF!" Maverick screamed as he jumped from his chair. "I got a location on Fenrir!" The teenager triumphantly ran to the stairs. He tripped down the stairs, but rushed to the lab where Natasha, Tony and Clint sat with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Romeo?" Stark stared at his StarkPad with annoyance. His whole 'hacking SHIELD's database', wasn't exactly the easiest thing on the planet.

"I'm talking about the fact that Fenrir's on a jet heading to Kentucky!" Maverick hopefully smiled.

"How do you it's Fenrir?" Clint asked as he rested his chin on one hand. Maverick looked at the first picture the mystery person had sent him. The picture was of two people. One was a blonde teenager with a smile, the other was of Fenrir with a muzzle covering her mouth. He held out the phone to the three people standing before him.

"I've lived with Fenrir at the orphanage for fifteen years. I'm pretty sure I know what she looks like.

"Sir, that looks like the SHIELD agent that came to the Tower when you were busy with the Doom-Bots."

"JARVIS, who's this guy?" Stark snatched away the phone from Maverick.

"The only thing truthful about him is that he goes by the name of Scott. Everything that I assumed about him when he first visited is false. Ms. Fenrir was right when she spoke of the breach in the system."

"Okay, so we're dealing with a guy who can hack JARVIS's systems?" Clint looked interested.

Maverick made a face. "Yeah, but according to this text, this guy sounds ruthless. Fenrir's just compromised his plan. Do you think he'll kill her?"

"No, but he knows we could be onto him. But why are they moving? Kentucky isn't very far from New York." Natasha contemplated any strange scenarios that could happen.

"Oddball looks pretty roughed up." Stark commented on the second picture. Maverick slowly began to pace around the room. "This guy even looks evil."

"What about tracking the number?" Maverick asked nervously.

"He wouldn't be careless." Clint rested his chin in his hands.

"But we gotta think. Why would they be going to Kentucky? Is there like something special, besides the whole derby thing, and the fried chicken." Stark shrugged.

"We can check, but searching the whole internet will take a while." Natasha immediately returned back to work.

"Romeo, I suggest listening to every album of AC/DC."

"Or some video games."

"Or perhaps punching something inanimate." Stark, Clint and Natasha suggested before returning to their computers.

Maverick nodded before walking out of the lab.

"You think you're smart, don't you? I was going to least talk to your dad, but you messed up that opportunity." Scott yelled before he smacked the Asgardian girl. Anyone could tell she was smiling, even if she was wearing a muffle. Scott let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

He stalked out of the main area and into the pilot's cockpit. "Sir, what do I do?" Scott sounded nervous as he sat in the seat beside the Supervising Officer.

"Don't lose your cool. The Asgardian think she's got the upper hand. I think we should still head to Kentucky. If the doctor says he can reverse the effects of memory loss, then we should give it a shot. We'll just have to cover our tracks. Hydra's practically everywhere, though. We shouldn't have a problem." The man said as he put on his aviators and calmly sat in his chair. "What'd you do with the phone?"

"…I chucked it out the window. I can't have them following me." The Supervising Officer nodded.

"It'll throw them off our scent if they decide to track back the phone."

"I better go before she decides to do something stupid." Scott rose from his seat, took a deep breath, and exited the cockpit area. Fenrir sat in the main area, a look of pure boredom was written all over face.

"You'll have to endure this for six hours. Get comfortable." Scott said with a grin. A pen and a pile of napkins sat on the table beside the two chairs. Fenrir scribbled on one and slid it over to Scott.

"You expect me to be around people and look like this?" He read out loud. "Yes, yes I do. You should've thought more about potential kidnapping when you confront people about being an imposter."

Fenrir scribbled a little more before sending over another napkin. "Things will get suspicious if someone sees you with a girl in filthy clothing and a bloody face," He shrugged. "Once again, that's your problem. If you'd only told us what you knew, you wouldn't have been injured so bad."

The teenager rolled her eyes. She scribbled once more. "Not everyone runs into a Hydra agent." Scott smirked. "That's true. It doesn't grant you access to a shopping day. This is getting annoying." The Hydra agent reached over to take off the muffle. Fenrir rubbed her chin and sighed.

"Were you getting bored from the silence?"

"Yes, actually. I don't like being the only one who gets to talk. So… Favorite song?"

"Don't think that this makes up for you beating me into a pulp… Demons. Imagine Dragons. 'Bout the only music I really am allowed to listen to. You?" Fenrir answered.

"Hmmm…Secrets. Favorite TV show?"

"Sherlock…Supernatural…Fairy Tail? Too many to choose from. You?"

"Like you said. Too many to choose. Personally, I enjoy Bones."

"Seriously? All those dead bodies? I suppose you're used to it. Favorite Movie?

"I'd rather not say. You?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Les Miserables."

"Seriously?" Fenrir smiled.

"Yeah, older sisters tend to have an impact on the things you enjoy. Favorite pastime?"

"Pranking. Or reading. Mainly pranking. Let me guess. You like to kill people in their sleep, but you get a big kick out of seeing people suffer." Fenrir made a face.

"No. I might be a Hydra assassin, but I enjoy reading. Normally I bring a book on missions." Fenrir smiled to herself. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, a Hydra agent is giving me more attention than my dad ever did." Fenrir dejectedly sighed. "You're not getting else out of me." She curled up in the chair and stared out the tiny jet window, hoping that the Avengers would come soon.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! I believe we needed a little glimpse into Scott is when he's not bring a Hydra agent. Yeah, Demons is actually my favorite song. And I think that it kind of describes Fenrir. Please don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Your chariot awaits, ma'am." Scott mockingly bowed before opening the back of the black and red SUV. The two Hydra agents and Fenrir had landed just a few minutes ago in a gigantic plain just out of Kentucky.

"You really shouldn't have." Fenrir stared at the back of the Jeep.

"It's your ride for three hours. Get in before I decide to put the muffle on again." Scott nudged the girl's shoulder with his gun and laughed as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm gonna die." Fenrir muttered as she clumsily climbed into the back of the car. Handcuffs aren't the greatest thing when you're trying to climb into a car. Scott's S.O. climbed into the passenger's side, leaving a row of three open seats in the back.

"Seriously? You couldn't at least be nice and give me a legitimate seat?"

"You're not Hydra. Therefore, you've got to endure the back. Have fun!" Scott taunted as he closed the back of the car from a button on the steering wheel, started the car and zoomed off. Fenrir yelped as she flew backwards.

"You're going to kill me!" She cried out as she clung to the back of one of the seats. A pain shot through the girl's rib cage and she clutched it in pain.

"You'd better hang on then!" Scott replied with a smirk as he put in the silver aviators. He then began to blast extremely loud Fallout Boys music through the speakers.

"Seriously?! Centuries?!" The girl bounced up and down from the rough terrain. "Can you please at least pick a song that makes me feel like my eardrums are exploding?!" She hugged the head rest as she glared at the two Hydra agents.

"Driver chooses music." Scott spitefully turned up the volume as he smirked. Fenrir rolled her eyes as she continued to bounce up and down.

"Where are we going?" Fenrir sounded nauseous.

"If you vomit in this car, I will make you clean it up with just your hands." Scott threatened before returning to his music.

"There's nothing for me to vomit! You haven't fed me for two weeks, remember?" Fenrir yelped as the SUV rid over a large bump. Goodbye, chickens. Fenrir's decision to look back at the nasty remains made the nauseous sensation worsen. "Where are we going?"

"Kentucky, idiot."

"Where. Specifically?"

"A place in Kentucky."

"Gee, thanks, idiot." Fenrir plopped down and crossed her arms, hoping that these three hours would pass quickly.

* * *

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring." Maverick groaned as he pushed away the StarkPad and rested his face on the cold, metal table. He was the only one in the lab at the moment. Clint and Natasha had decided to take a 'lunch break' and 'ended up' sparring in the gym. Banner still couldn't get the Asgardian tracker to work, so he decided to take a break before the Hulk decided to make an appearance. Maverick simply brought his lunch to the lab, hoping Stark wouldn't be infuriated for leaving crumbs.

Natasha walked past the lab. She backed up and looked curiously inside the room. "You're still in here?"

"Yep. But most of this looks like normal stuff that happens in Kentucky. I don't think we're looking for an event. Maybe a person, something that happened in the past, an odd fact, maybe. Hey JARVIS, can we look through the population of Kentucky?

"Yes, Mr. Hamel. But please keep in mind that we are searching through a population of 4.4 million people." Maverick groaned.

"Better now than later I guess." The red-headed teenager sighed. "Maybe we can narrow down our search. We're most likely looking for someone who's an adult, so that narrows out teenagers and children. Since we don't know what this kidnapper's motives are, we can't exactly know who he's looking for." Maverick nodded and headed to work.

"You ever consider being a SHIELD agent?" Natasha leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Maverick scoffed. "No way. There's too much stress."

"You get used to it. But seriously, you have the mentality. You'd just need some training and you'd be great at it." Natasha said with a slight smile.

Maverick laughed. "I don't exactly look like someone who could be a SHIELD agent."

"Fenrir never looked like an Asgardian." Maverick simply shrugged, a sudden feeling of sadness hitting him like a bullet. "I hope she's okay." He whispered to himself and rubbed his chin nervously.

"She's Asgardian."

"That doesn't help her situation. You guys said she didn't react differently to the cold temperatures. What if she's just this normal, human girl who somehow just ended up in this mess?"

"Oh, I assure you. Fenrir is Asgardian. At least, she was born in Asgard," Loki wandered into the lab, curious, and perhaps a little nervous as to how the search was going.

Scott made a face. "But she doesn't remember that."

"No, she does." Loki sat on one of the spinny chairs that sat by the table. "But she hasn't always remembered and it is only a small memory."

"And you didn't tell us? Loki, this information could've been helpful hours ago!" Natasha threw her arms into the air.

"Excuse me, Agent Romanoff. Fenrir is my daughter. I decide if information concerning my daughter is valuable or not."

"Wait, so she remembers life in Asgard?" Maverick looked dumbfounded.

"No, weren't you listening? It was just a small memory. She doesn't remember everything."

"STARK! Get everyone back here! Loki's been withholding information!" Natasha stormed out of the lab.

* * *

"You are truly an idiot, you know that?!" Clint yelled at an indifferent Loki. The god simply sat on his chair, a look of boredom on his face. Thor remained silent, dumbfounded as to how such a large secret could be kept from her.

"I cannot see how this surprises you." Loki stated.

"So… Wait a minute. Fenrir can… I am seriously so confused." Maverick's looked at Loki wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Why does this girl continue to get more and more awesome?" The teenager whispered to himself.

"You're the worst father in the history of fathers." Sam muttered.

Loki scoffed. "What was I to do? Locking her in a prison would give into the lie that she was a monster."

"So the best thing was to do was to strand her here without any memories about who she is?" Rogers shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That was all apart of Odin's conditions. He banned me from any interaction with Fenrir because he was fearful of the fact that I could reverse the effects of the memory loss." Loki sounded truly disgusted.

"How did father keep Fenrir from meeting me?" Thor stroked his beard.

"Odin had his ways. It wasn't difficult, Thor. You usually spent time with your friends or resolving issues in other realms."

"So Oddball's actually around the age of…what thirty, forty-five?" Stark look surprised.

"Yes, that sounds correct."

"You said memory loss. Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if you reversed these effects?" Banner stood quite a ways away from Loki.

"Fenrir would fully remember who she is. I believe it is more than a memory loss that Odin and placed on my daughter, thus explaining why she did not show signs of being a Jotun. This might wear off if you rid Fenrir of the memory loss."

Banner nodded. "What about the whole…"

"Odin had the dwarves craft a thin string that prevents Fenrir from changing. It is indestructible."

"So she has the capability of getting angry, but the string keeps her from changing?" Maverick turned to the StarkPad and immediately began looked around on the Internet.

"Yes, but the anger itself is not what changes Fenrir. She can control it…herself…" Loki let out a frustrated sigh. "He's going to reverse the memory spell. He can then use Fenrir for whatever purpose he had next."

"That only narrows down our search even more. It'll just take me a half-hour to find the right neuroscientist." Maverick couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

"Good. To the Batmobile!" Clint nodded before walking out of the lab.

"Clint, we don't even have a Batmobile!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it's just so fun to say." Clint smiled cheesily.

* * *

"Get going." Scott pushed along the girl. The two stood in front of a large, yellow house. It would've been ominous looking were it not for the fact that Fenrir was being taken to an unknown person for unknown purposes. No, she wasn't exactly happy about this whole situation. And the car ride here wasn't exactly the happiest experience either. Loud music, rough terrain and a possibly fractured rib wasn't the best mix. Scott had so mercifully stopped by a gas station so Fenrir could clean herself up, making it slightly less suspicious that it already is.

Fenrir hesitantly walked up to the house. Scott impatiently pounded the door. A doctor with light brown hair answered the door with a smile on her face.

"You must be Jordan. Is this Rachelle?" The woman said with an even wider smile. Fenrir gave Scott an odd look. This woman obviously didn't know she was talking to an Asgardian. She didn't seem like someone who would work for Hydra, but then again, neither did Scott.

"Yes ma'am, this is my sister I was talking about. Due to an unfortunate accident, Rachelle has experienced some amnesia." Fenrir's eyes grew wide after realizing what Scott was trying to do.

"Poor girl. There's no need to worry. Your memories will return as we've run you through my new findings. Again, no need to worry. This machine has been used on those struggling with Alzheimer's. It should work well on some simple amnesia. Come on in." The scientist smiled and ushered the two teenagers inside.

"The room we need to go to is in the basement. Just follow me." The woman said as she lead the other two through the house. It was large and filled with diplomas, picture and notebook paper in large piles everywhere.

"If this cures Alzheimer's, then why hasn't your finding been discovered?" Fenrir uncomfortably rubbed her shoulder as she followed after Scott.

"I'm still trying to find the best method. All of the methods I have discovered are successful, but there are many to choose from."

"Ms. Loanna is the best neuroscientist. We're paying a large price for a lasting result." Scott informed.

"Yes. That is the one side-effect that turns many people away. I must keep my findings in good condition, though." Loanna led the teenagers down the stairs and into a finished basement. Somehow, Fenrir was expected some cold, dank cellar with rats and other unspeakable creatures. A large, white, chair-like machine sat in the middle of the room and was hooked up to a computer.

"It looks like something from a science fiction novel." Fenrir muttered a little too loudly.

Loanna smiled and laughed. "Yes, I get that a lot. Now, if you could please just walk with me over to the chair. Sir, if you could stand over there, please." Loanna led the girl over to the machine. "Just go ahead and sit. I'll get you wired up."

Fenrir nervously glanced over to where Scott was standing. He wore a smirk as he looked at the machine in interest. She had to admit: having her memories back would be amazing, but not when she was in the hands of a Hydra agent.

"Okay," Loanna turned on the machine and watched as it whir to life. Everything appears to be stable. Now, in order for the methods to have full effect, I'll need you to be calm. I understand this can be a little unnerving. Just think of something that calms you down or makes you happy.

Fenrir nodded. She tried to think of the best thing that made her clam. Ah, that was it. Quiet surroundings, curled up in a fluffy blanket, talking to Maverick. That sounded ridiculous, but it was true. She realized that she hadn't seen Maverick in a little over three months. It didn't feel like three months.

Before she knew it, she was almost in a sleep-like state. She dreamt about being safe in Avengers Tower, talking with Thor about the best snacks to eat. It was an odd thing to dream about, but it was good to be in such a nice setting.

Then, the setting changed into the library in the castle of Asgard. Wait. How did she know this was Asgard? Her appearance changed. She wore a flowing, silver dress that shimmered in the sunlight. Her normally stick straight, black hair was expertly styled and made her look like a princess. The person she was speaking to was one of her classmates from magic training. They discussed different spells they remembered.

The setting changed again to the Rainbow Bridge, yet another sight that had been lost in her memories. She sat on the bridge, her feet dangling off the edge. Beside her sat her father, Loki, reading something out loud from his daughter's thick text book. Fenrir would often reply and Loki would nod his head, a proud look in his eyes.

The setting changed once more, revealing Fenrir standing in a large, gold dome. Before her stood Odin and Heimdall, who had a sword in hand. Fenrir wore a terrified look as tears streamed down her face. No sign of Loki could be found anywhere. Odin spoke, but Fenrir wasn't paying attention. Seconds later, she remembered finding herself in some strange world with many loud noises. She didn't look like herself, but more like a small baby and she couldn't remember why and how she had ended up here.

She was snapped out of her memory when she heard several gunshots. Her eyes snapped open and laying at her feet was Loanna with a pool of blood beginning to grow around her. Fenrir's eyes grew wide as she clumsily jump up from the device and backed away.

"What's your name?" Fenrir turned to the person who asked the question. Scott held a pistol and wore a smirk.

"Hello. Ooh, it feels strange being Asgardian again." Fenrir said with a smile. "I assume you were the one who shot Ms. Scientist here?"

"I'll only repeat my question again. What's your name?" Scott kept ahold of his gun.

"Fenrir of Asgard, at your service." The Asgardian bowed. "Such a pity Odin's simple little spell was easily broken. Ah, well. I suppose it can't be help." She shrugged and looked herself over. "It's so odd. Asgardian Fenrir and Midgardian Fenrir are completely different. Two different personalities and one was used to hide the other. This girl's taste in clothing is appalling." She said in disgust as she looked at the filthy clothing.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything, basically. Even the memories of here in Midgard. Those will come in hand." Fenrir nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have quite some distance to walk. Perhaps I shall take a 'bus'." Fenrir nodded, gave a smile and began walking towards the stairs. Scott put away his gun and held up his hands.

"I realize that I have no chance in beating you. But, I come in peace and I suggest that you do,e with me."

Fenrir stopped and turned around. "And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because we can help you. With your powers."

The Asgardian scoffed. "Hydra wants to assist me? I believe that is quite contradictory. Hydra's only thoughts are of destruction."

"You don't want to go to SHIELD, do you? They'll just label you as a potential threat and they'll lock you up."

"That's no different from what you did to me. My ribs still ache."

"That's because we didn't know the great ability you have. It's a gift. I believe anyone would say that." The Hydra agent slowly inched his way towards the girl.

"Everyone in Asgard believed otherwise." Fenrir turned around and walked away. "Perhaps it is better that I'm locked up."

"I really hoped it wouldn't get down to this." Suddenly, Scott was standing behind Fenrir and raised his gun in an attempt to knock her out. Fenrir spun around and immediately began backing up.

"Now that's just not fair. You have a weapon. No matter." Fenrir shrugged and kick away the gun. "You forget that I'm an Asgardian. I know just about any fighting techniques out there." She smiled. Scott responded by dropping low and trying to kick out Fenrir's legs. Fenrir quickly jumped over the attack and began running to the stairs. She quickly ran up but was stopped when Scott grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her. She painfully dropped to the ground and busted her chin on one of the steps. She turned over and kicked Scott in the face, making blood immediately flow out. Not willing to get up, Fenrir crawled up the stairs.

"Got to get to the door." Fenrir said through clinched teeth as she clumsily rose to her feet. Scott was close behind and held a knife. The Asgardian made her way to the door but was cut off when Scott ran through the kitchen and jumped over the counter. He attacked with the knife, but Fenrir missed as she quickly away. She turned to find some object to attack with when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Blood gushed out as Fenrir cried out in pain. The wound was long and deep. Scott saw this opportunity of attack and kneed the girl in the stomach. She reacted by ignoring the gushing wound and smacking the Hydra agent.

Scott quickly cut the girl's cheek and that began to gush blood as well. Fenrir jumped on the couch and behind Scott before taking his right arm and twisting it behind his back. He cried out in pain, but Fenrir kept twisting the arm until it made a cracking sound. She then kicked Scott's legs from under him and watched as he hit the ground hard, knocking him out.

"So sorry you had to experience that sir." Fenrir mocked a salute, wiping the blood off her cheek and limped away. She needed to get away from here as quickly as she could. Scott's S.O. Wouldn't be far behind and he would be more experienced. Fenrir was already wounded. She'd rather not be dead.

 **Eh. I didn't like this chapter much. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A little girl who looked about the age of ten sat in the gardens of Asgard. On her lap was a book concerning simple magic spells. She always seemed to either be reading or practicing her magic. But soon she would have to learn a few things about combat. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to train with other people. Her father would most likely be her instructor, though, and that made everything ultimately better._

 _She looked around her, noticing that many of the other children in her class were over in the gazebo section of the garden. A pair of boys had decided to go in the average dual. The girls were mostly giggling and talking about who was the cutest boy in the class. The whole ordeal happened daily and made her roll her eyes in annoyance. Why gossip when you could be studying? But then again, not everyone loved studying. Which was why she was practicing her magic far away from everyone else._

 _But she didn't mind solitude. Solitude made her studying that much easier. Company was…alright. It depended on who she was around. To her classmates, she was just the quiet bookworm. To Queen Frigga, her very kind grandmother, she was a girl who adored stories and magic. She didn't enjoy being her grandfather, King Odin. The way he treated her was not very kind, so she simply avoided being around Odin, unless she absolutely had to._

 _"Hello." Her father walked up beside her and gave a genuine smile._

 _"Hello." She simply greeted as she looked up at the man wearing mainly leather. She smiled and returned to her book._

 _"And what are you doing?" The man sat beside his daughter and looked at the spell book in her lap._

 _"Studying." She answered._

 _"Is everything alright, Fenrir?"_

 _The girl lowered her head. "…No." She reached beside her and grabbed her favorite spell book that was covered in mud. Her father looked at the book curiously. "I know it should not be something to become upset over, but it was my favorite." The girl placed the muddy book on her lap, ignoring the fact that her dress would become filthy._

 _"No, Fenrir, I understand. May I see?" The man held out his hands expectantly. His daughter nodded before handing him the muddy book. "Observe." He waved his hands over the book. Any mess that was seen on the book had disappeared. The girl gasped as her eyes immediately lit up._

 _"You shall have to teach me of such a spell!" The girl smiled brightly as she looked at the mint-condition book. "It almost looks like a brand new book." She looked curiously at her father. "Did you give me a new spell book?"_

 _"It was a good trick, was it not?" The man smiled at his daughter. "I simply could not resist."_

 _"I actually believed you could remove the mess!" She giggled. "Yes, it was an excellent trick, father. Thank you." She smiled once more before hugging her father's arm._

 _"However did this happen?"_

 _Her smile fell. "I was walking here and one of the classmates believed it was humorous to trip me. So did everyone else." She grumbled something else under her breath._

 _"And how did you react?"_

 _"I appeared right in front of him and kicked him very hard in the shin." She nodded as she smiled. The man smirked to himself before turning to his daughter._

 _"Your leg." He pointed out._

 _"Hm?" The girl hummed curiously as she looked down at what her father was talking about. She gasped as she watched the dress she was wearing quickly stain red._

 **Three Days Later**

Fenrir squirmed awake. Her leg stung, making her hiss in pain. If only she had perfected that healing spell her father had taught her. It wasn't wise to perform a spell if you haven't learned it fully. She glanced down at her thigh. A large slit was in her jeans and the spot where Scott had cut her was tightly wrapped with a ripped part of the hoodie she had been wearing for the past almost four months. The makeshift bandage was wet and very, very bloody. Her leg had nearly gone numb from how tightly she wrapped the bandage.

She sighed before checking her surroundings. She had fallen asleep by a nearby lake where she had cleaned her wound. The sight of so much blood and the inside of the large cut made her want to faint. 'I am an Asgardian. Asgardian's do not faint at sight of blood.' She would tell herself, but it didn't help the situation at all.

She sighed once more. Her dream was more like a memory. At least, everything beside the issue with her leg was a dream. She reasoned that this would happen more often.

Her stomach complained from the lack of food. At least Hydra had fed her, even if it was the nastiest of gruel that she ever had to endure. She needed to eat. Maybe she could coax one of the people to give her some food. She stirred from her small home that was found in the thick foliage and found her way to the edge of the lake.

Fenrir looked around the wide expanse of lake that reflected the beautiful sky that was dotted with white cotton ball-looking clouds. She felt as if she had been asleep for days. She probably was. She nodded at the sight of a large building with multiple boats beside it. Maybe she could ask for some help there.

'Fenrir. These humans have most likely never seen an Asgardian before. Act like a simple Midgardian.' She told herself and tried to hide the major limp as she slowly made her way down the lake.

Once she made her way to the building, she sighed and walked onto the porch area. Many elderly people sat on rocking chairs. They gave kind smiles and Fenrir returned the smile. She forcefully opened the screen door and winced as she accidentally broke the door. 'Yes, I'll have to get used to this Jotun/Asgardian strength.' She walked inside. The building seemed to be some sort of diner or sports bar. She hated these.

Every one of the people in the bar wore plaid and camouflage baseball hats. So many people. They all turned to see who had entered the bar and their happy smiles quickly dissolved into looks confusion. The loud cheers quickly died down, leaving absolutely silence except for the sounds of the tv's. Fenrir felt like walking right out of the bar but she slowly made her way to the largest bar area.

"Welcome to Lake Cumberland! What can I do for you, dearie?" The woman who owned the bar smiled, revealing that she was missing several teeth. Fenrir forced a smile. 'By the Norns, please get me out of here.' She pleaded, but did not move.

"Yes, I was just looking for some food. And perhaps some reasonable clothing." Fenrir's nose shriveled up at the thought of her filthy clothing.

"Sure, dear. Just give me a frog hair of a second." The woman disappeared inside the kitchen. "HEY, ROSA!" The woman nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Fenrir stared at the kitchen in curiosity and slight dread. She hoped this could be over. She still needed to be in New York. Where her family was. Where Hydra wasn't.

"Yeah, Grandma?" A girl, presumably Rosa poked her head inside the building. She had dark brown hair that was styled in a messy bun and wore plaid with rolled up jeans. A mess of freckles were sprinkled all over her face.

"Get Tim in here. We be havin' guests!"

"Grandma, do we always have to remind you that we don't live in Tennessee?" Rosa shook her head and disappeared out of the room. Minutes later, Rosa walked in with a brother who looked exactly like her. Even their clothes matched.

"Are you the guest? I don't expect a girl your age coming here. You look pretty messed up!" Rosa said quickly and ended with a smile.

"She's Rosalind and I'm Timothy."

"We're the Orwin twins! Welcome to Cumberland Lake!" The twins said in unison. Fenrir felt overwhelmed.

"What's your name?" Rosa asked with a smile.

"Fenrir." 'At your service.' The beat up fifteen-year-old thought to herself.

"Cool name. You look like you need some good clothes. And a shower. And a nap." Rosa said quickly once again.

"If you'll just follow us, we can get you what you need!" Tim lead the way and Fenrir followed close behind.

"Quit staring! This girl's not an animal!" Rose called out and the diners went back to their game. Fenrir scoffed at Rose's statement.

"What's a girl your age doing at Cumberland Lake?" Tim asked as he led Fenrir to a large house that stood a little ways away from the diner.

"Nothing in particular." Fenrir answered. She couldn't just say 'I was being experimented on by an evil organization.'

Rosa shrugged. "Hey, we've seen stranger people."

"Heh, you should talk about that one time those eighty years old deciding to go swimming. Naked."

Fenrir quickly covered her ears. "Okay, ew! I don't wish to think about that."

"But if you need a ride, or anything else, go ahead and ask us! We're always willing!" Rosa said with a smile.

* * *

Fenrir huffed as she walked out of the house that Rosa and Tim lived in. The only normal shirt Rosa owned was an bright pink Taylor Swift shirt that she had received from a concert. She didn't exactly own any skirts, which was Asgardian Fenrir's preference. So she had to stick to a pair of jeans and decided to roll them up and wear them like capris. For shoes, she simply stayed with the beat up converse she had been wearing.

She absolutely hated the shower. Now her cut felt worse than when Scott cut it in the first place. Because of her accidentally getting soap into it. She'd rather just remain dirty. Fenrir was never very experienced with wounds and medicine. After all, that's what the people in the healing room were for.

Now there was only the problem of actually getting to New York. She couldn't just walk there. Not with her injury. And even without her injury, she refused to walk all that distance. What about a bus? Not in a million years. What about just waiting for the Avengers? Surely they could have found something concerning that Loanna individual. Or maybe breaking news about someone finding Scott in the condition Fenrir has put him in. The important thing was that she didn't kill him, even when she could. He was Hydra, and she was simply protecting herself.

She was still hungry, but refused to eat anything that the twins or their grandmother had cooked. Who knew what would be in the food? She'd rather suffer with malnutrition instead of food poisoning.

A black SUV pulled up to the Lake Cumberland Diner (Rosa had told Fenrir the name of the diner). Normally, Fenrir would shrug this off, until four menacing looking men wearing black climbed out of the car and stormed towards the diner.

"Timothy?" Fenrir called out as she hobbled back inside the house. 'How did they find me?!'

"Just call me Tim, Fenrir." Tim said with a smile as he sat sprawled out on the couch.

"Whatever, do you have a vehicle of transportation?" Fenrir soon began to grow nervous as she wrung her hand in worry.

"A what?"

"Truck!" Fenrir yelled. "Sorry."

"Of course. Do you need a ride?" Tim offered with smile.

"Yes! Hurry! Rosalind, it would be wise to come with us." Fenrir hobbled out of the house and behind the truck.

Rosa quickly followed. "Why are you talking weird all of a sudden?"

"It is Asgardian speech! This is how I regularly speak!" Fenrir hissed in pain from her leg.

"What-gardian?" The two twins said in confusion.

"Asgardian! There is no time to give you the 'nine realms' speech! I am simply a goddess who can never die. It's quite interesting." Fenrir nodded and smiled. The twins looked at the Asgardian in plain confusion. "Get in the truck and drive!" Tim and Rosa nodded and sat in the truck before driving off.

"NOT WITHOUT ME, YOU FOOLS!" Fenrir screamed before jumping into the back of the truck and peeked over the edge.

"Do you have a mobile cellular device?" Fenrir said as she continued look out around her.

"A what?"

"Phone!" Fenrir yelled. "Not sorry that time."

"Uh, no. See, there's no reception out here."

"And there's the fact that you could drop your expensive cell in the lake."

"Yeah, and there's no need to call anyone, anyway." Rosa and Tim exchanged sentences.

"Kentucky is absolutely useless!" Fenrir screamed.

"Ooh, who are those kind people over there? Never seen that car before." Tim said as he peeked out of the truck. The people, most likely Hydra agents, ran back into their car and drove right towards the truck with Fenrir inside.

"DRIVE!" Fenrir screamed and the truck zoomed forward, squishing Fenrir and a few bucket of who knows what against the truck wall. She peeked over the edge of the truck again to see the Hydra agents close behind.

"Now they're following us." Fenrir muttered under her breath as she reached behind her and struggled to pick up the buckets of whatever was in them. "Whatever in the Nine Realms is in these?"

"Grease! Bacon grease, beef grease, fat grease."

"Great." Fenrir muttered and threw off the lid of one of the buckets. She grunted before throwing the bucket off the truck and watched it ooze nasty, brown grease. 'Praise Valhalla I have nothing to vomit.' She proceeded to do the rest to the buckets.

"What are you doing back there?" Rosa said with more curiosity than fear. The truck flew over a small hill, making Fenrir nearly fly out of the truck. She winced from a sharp pain in her rib cage.

"Creating an aversion." The Asgardian yelped as she hid in one corner of the truck. She winced at the sound of gunshots, all of the hitting the back of the truck. The Hydra agents weren't here for any regular people, that was for sure. "Now they're firing at us!" Fenrir growled. "If only Odin hadn't put this STUPID STRING on my ankle, then I would be able to transform!" The girl screamed.

"Who's Odin?" Tim was completely clueless.

"My grandfather. He's worse than Surtr." Fenrir muttered.

"Who's Serter?" Rosa asked.

"The Giant with the Flaming Sword. A Jotun with only a mind to kill. Worse than Laufey." Fenrir blurted out as the truck flew around the corner.

"What do mean by transform?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Can't you get these people off our trail?"

"Unless you want me to die!"

"You said you were an alien. Can't you just call your flying saucer to come and beam us up?"

"No, that's not how it works! Just keep driving! They are bound to give up sooner or later." Fenrir said as she lead against the wall of the truck, occasionally peeking out every now and then. "This is why I should stay in Asgard." She growled.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on a role! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

 _"Father? Father, where are you?" Fenrir, looking around the age of twelve, wandered down the halls of Asgard. In her hands, she held a small, black kitten. She had found the small creature wandering the streets of Asgard. It was thin from almost no food and sopping wet. She had just found it and, believing that it deserved a better chance, took it in. Now she just needed her father's approval. But she had been wandering around the castle for quite some time now, and her father was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Where could he be?" Loki was not one for long meetings with Odin. Or meetings with Odin in general. Fenrir knew this, although no one else did. It wasn't that Loki told her about his distaste for meetings, but Fenrir could tell by his irritability and short temper. She hoped he wasn't in a meeting. That would lessen her chances of keeping the kitten._

 _The little, black creature mewed under the folds in Fenrir's dress. She had ripped the flowy, lavender dress in order to provide a small haven of warmth for the kitten. Never mind the ripped dress. She would most likely just recover another from Grandmother Frigga. Fenrir loved all the dresses that Frigga had given her. But she was not excited about how Frigga would respond to her ripping her dress._

 _Fenrir huffed as she stopped in her tracks and looked around her. Her father was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Thor! If you do not return my tome, I will not be responsible for what occurs next!" Fenrir jumped from hearing her father's threatenings._

 _"I believe that cannot be arranged, brother! Come what may, you very well deserved this." The man raced down the hall with the large tome in his arms. He ignored the girl standing awkwardly in the hall and ran off, his red cape billowing behind him. Loki growled as he ran into the hall. He slowed down at the sight of his daughter and sighed._

 _"I suppose I shall retrieve it later." Loki reasoned and rolled his eyes._

 _"Whoever was that?" Fenrir stared down the hallway._

 _"That is Thor, my brother. I would advise you steer clear of him. He is an annoying oaf." Loki knew that it was Odin's direct orders to keep Fenrir away from Thor, although he had no clue as to why Odin made this ridiculous rule._

 _"I believe it would be best for him if you turned him into a puppy." Fenrir mischievously smiled as she nodded. The kitten squirmed around in Fenrir's grasp as it mewed. "Oh! Look who I discovered?" She held out the little kitten and giggled as she watched it mew happily._

 _"And where did you find it?" Loki looked at the kitten with slight disgust._

 _"On the streets." Fenrir faintly said as her smile disappeared. She should have thought that her Father would not like the idea of keeping a stray cat in the castle._

 _"Fenrir, we cannot keep something with the possibility of it being ridden with disease and filth." Loki stooped to look his daughter in the eye._

 _"But Vanagand doesn't have any disease and he's not filthy!" Fenrir pouted as she hugged the little kitten._

 _"You have already proceeded to name it…" Loki sighed. "We cannot keep him."_

 _"Please? Pleeeeease? If I put him back outside, he'll die! I promise I'll keep track of him and he won't wander around the castle unless we're wandering around together." Fenrir gave her puppy dog eyes and pleaded. Loki gave a look as if to say 'do not try my patience'. Fenrir huffed. "Yes… sir." She said forcefully, sighed and turned around to walk away. Of course she wasn't really going to let the kitten go back to living on the streets. She'd just have to keep the kitten a secret._

 _"I shall get you cleaned up, Vanagand. Then we shall get you food." Fenrir smiled as she whispered._

 **Two Days After Last Hydra Incident**

Fenrir pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve herself of the headache that had appeared three hours earlier. The two teenaged twins were bickering about who knows what and Fenrir was getting quick sick of it. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to ask two reckless, clueless teenagers to take her all the way to New York. It'd be better to take a smelly, nasty bus. She must have fallen asleep when she was ignoring the twins. They had been searching for some town that didn't look suspicious. The search was not succeeding, especially since Hydra was practically everywhere.

Perhaps she could attract some attention. As if she hadn't caused enough trouble already. There had to be some sort of town that they were close to. Perhaps she could cause some commotion, attracting the new's attention. And thus attracting the attention of the Avengers. Yes, it was an excellent idea.

The Avengers, Loki and Maverick walked into the large, ransacked house. The search for Fenrir had taken them here, to a neuroscientist's house who had not been seen for a whole week. Stark believed that this would be a dead end, but some people, mainly Loki and Maverick, insisted that they searched. They hoped that Fenrir had left some sort of clue.

"Well, it definitely looks like someone had been here." Rogers said as he looked at the decimated house. Furniture was turned over and anything that could be broken, was.

"There's a basement. Barton and I'll scope it out. See if anything's left." Natasha and Clint nodded before walking off.

"I tell you guys, it's a waste of time." Stark mumbled as the faceplate on his Iron Man suit slid back.

"Do we care about what you think?" Loki and Maverick said in unison before glaring at each other.

"I got a trail of blood leading from here to the doorway." Sam traced the blood trail to where the overturned couch sat.

"What happened here? The kid can't be that strong." Rogers looked around him.

Loki scoffed. "Obviously you have not met my daughter."

"Guys. The neuroscientist is dead. Three bullet wounds to the head. Looks like she's been dead for a while now." Clint trudged up the stairs with Natasha following close behind.

"That would explain her sudden disappearance." Bruce rung his hands nervously.

"You don't think Fenrir did this?" Maverick muttered nervously.

"No." Thor shook his head.

"…But how do you know?"

Cap leaned against the kitchen counter. "Where would she get the weapon from?"

"The weapon was left behind. We could run a search on gun registration, but it won't tell us where the kid wandered to." Natasha suggested.

"No, but it'll tell us exactly who we're up against since Fury's not telling anything." Clint muttered.

"And there doesn't look like there's any clues to where the kid is." Sam concluded as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Told you it was a waste of time." Stark muttered as he sauntered towards the door.

"We cannot just give up! Fenrir may be in some sort of danger!" Thor stood in Stark's way.

"But Fenrir has to have some sort of plan. Maybe that's to head to Avengers Tower." Maverick shrugged.

"For a mortal, you think wisely." Loki laughed.

"Shall we head home then?" Everyone nodded in agreement to Thor's suggestions and walked out to the Quinjet.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"I think you have a present waiting for you in Bardstown, Kentucky, Avengers." Fury informed the team as the made their way back to New York.

"But we're already in New York, Fury." Stark whined.

"I think you'd want to go receive this present. Multiple reports of a teenaged girl in silver is terrorizing the town." Fury's report made everyone go wide-eyed.

"Turn this flying contraption around." Loki ordered.

Fenrir smirked as she sat on the roof of one of the stores in the tiny town she had decided to gift with her a little mischief. She watched the multiple versions of herself rampage through the town. She smiled and admitted to herself that this mischief was a lot more fun than the simple little pranks she could pull in Avengers Tower.

Speaking of which, where were they? They normally responded to 'threats' like this pretty quickly. Aw, let them be late. This was fun! Especially since she ditched those bickering twins. Fenrir simply left a clone of her resting peacefully in the truck and walked a short distance to this meager town. It was quiet, but that was quickly corrected. Yes, it was a very smart plan. So was the plan to replace those ugly Midgardian clothes with a shimmery, silver, flowy dress. Why hadn't she thought of this spell in the first place.

The only things that she couldn't fix with her magic was the infernal string Odin had tied around her ankle and the injuries Scott had given her. Once the Avengers here, one of the problems would quickly be solved. Now it only took a matter of time.

She clapped her hands together, making a clone of her to appear right beside her with a small drink and snack. "I appreciate your kindness, me. Thank you." She smiled, snatched away the small gifts and gently swung her legs as she sat on the edge of store roof.

But being in Avengers Tower wouldn't keep Hydra away. She played a major role in whatever plans they had. But unless they needed Asgardian blood, which was most likely not Hydra was after, she was completely useless with this string tied around her ankle. Which was why Fenrir needed to get back to Avengers Tower. Her father would most likely have some information concerning the string.

Ah, Loki. Fenrir was thrilled that she would be able to see her father again. The Midgardian that she used to be wanted nothing to do with Loki, but the Asgardian part of her was different. Fifteen years without a father was tortuous. Part of her was still angry from her father's decision, but she simply brushed it out and reasoned that no living with idiotic mortals was ultimately being prodded by Asgardian guards. Now she wouldn't have to worry about Hydra, at least for right now. If only the Avengers would hurry along!

Fenrir peeked around the edge of the store and smiled. "Finally." She said with a smirk, but stayed in her place as she watched the Quinjet land with Iron Man standing beside it. The Avengers, Loki and Maverick piled out of the Quinjet and looked around at the mess Fenrir had made. Loki seemed to wear a proud and somewhat humored look as he walked behind the rest of the supers.

"I was almost afraid that you would not show!" Fenrir called out with a giggle as she swung her legs. Maverick looked surprised and stunned as he looked to where Fenrir sat. "I must say, it was a brilliant plan in trying to bring you here. Not as showy as the events in Stuttgart." Fenrir shrugged.

Rogers looked at the girl curiously. "How does she…?"

"How do I know about Stuttgart? I have my reasons. I'm simply disheartened that I could not view the events first hand. It sounds simply divine, making people kneel to you. Such a pity that I couldn't have that same effect on others. Oh, well." Fenrir shrugged and appeared in front of the Avengers. "Hello, father. Have I made you proud?" Fenrir peeked behind the group and smiled. Loki only responded with a smile.

"May I introduce myself? Fenrir of Asgard." She mocked a bow and giggled. "Ah, I should be curtsing. My apologize, I haven't been able to practice my manners in fifteen years." She grew uneasily angry as she crossed her arms.

"Fenrir. You cannot blame us for Odin's actions." Thor remained stern.

"No, I can't, can I? Odin's actions are his own." Fenrir shrugged before turning around and limping off.

"Fenrir, undo what you have done to this town." Thor ordered, not noticing Fenrir's limp.

"Aw, but it was beginning to grow fun!" She pouted, but clapped her hands twice, making every clone of her to disappear. "As to undoing what I have done to the town, I do not have that capability. I apologize." She giggled.

"What happened to your leg?" Banner pointed out Fenrir's limp.

"Oh, that! See, when you try to fight of a Hydra agent, you tend to get hurt. My leg was collateral damage, but it is becoming worse." Fenrir winced from the sting of her leg.

"Did you say Hydra?" Roger's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. That was who kidnapped me. You are not the only one with a personal hate record for Hydra, Friend Steve." Fenrir uncomfortably crossed her arms. "I'm afraid they are tracking me. See, an agent hit me with this strange gun in the arm. They said it was a tracking device, and I believed they were lying, but I was very wrong."

"What'd you do with the Hydra agent in that picture he sent us?" Natasha changed the subject.

"I may or may not have dislocated his arm." Fenrir said with no conviction in her voice. The supers and Maverick took a step back. Fenrir rolled her eyes. "I was trying to defend myself. Defense should not make me evil."

"What do you plan on doing, Oddball?" Stark said through his faceplate.

Fenrir rolled her eyes at Stark's nickname. "Well, I assume you have been searching for me? If you leave me here, Hydra will come. And it will not be a beautiful sight."

"Why do you think that we're just going to leave you here?" Maverick spoke up.

Fenrir rolled her eyes. "Sentiment." She muttered. "May I please return to the Tower now? I wish to bandage my wound be my leg must be amputated." Fenrir limped towards the Quinjet, completely ignoring anyone in particular and sat down. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in impatience.

"You okay, Romeo?" Stark asked Maverick as the teenager stared into the Quinjet.

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Stark. Fenrir is completely different…" Maverick sounded like he was almost in a daze.

"She's just acting like the pompous jerk that Loki is." Maverick rose an eyebrow when Stark said this.

"But now's she's Asgardian. That should be interesting." The teenager concluded before climbing inside the Quinjet. "See you in New York, Mr. Stark." Maverick nodded.

 **This is not the end! There's much more I have planned, just you guys wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

"By the Norns, warn me next time you stick a needle into me!" Fenrir yelled as she shooed away Banner's hand. Banner was trying to find the best way to get out the tracker out of the Asgardian girl. It seemed to be deeply imbedded into the girl's skin, and the only way to remove it, without much pain, was by performing surgery. Banner had just given the girl an numbing medicine that would help her to not feel the surgery as much. She insisted on being operated on while she was awake. Being knocked out for so long in the Hydra facility had cure her of being knocked out. It also cures her of pure darkness, but she refused to actually confess that.

"You were the one who decided to ask for the operation while you were awake." Banner reasoned before fumbling with the plasticky, blue gloves.

"I just asked to warn me next time, sir. At least warm me when you begin to cut open my arm." Fenrir informed before closing her eyes and trying to relax.

"Yeah, well I don't take orders from teenagers." Banner pushed his glasses higher up on his nose before looking at the tools he believed were best for the operation.

"How do you even read these? It just looks like a huge bunch of scribbles." Maverick looked at the large book of Asgardian runes upside down.

"It helps if you actually read it the right way. And you must be Asgardian, or at least know the language." Fenrir rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with his free hand.

"Well, excuse me, Ms. Grumpy Pants, I'm simply being curious." Maverick stated as he gently closed the book and placed it back on the lab table. "What do Asgardians do for an education?" He rested his chin on one hand and stared at the girl curiously.

"We regularly receive an education until you reach the age of around fifty-six, or somewhere around the age of eight for mortals. From that moment forward, you either choose combat or magic. Many choose combat because they are not rich enough to afford magic."

"It looks like you were able to take both routes, seeing what you did last night and to that Hydra agent." Maverick didn't bother voicing what he thought and shook himself as he caught himself staring.

"Yes. That what happens to the royal family. Queen Frigga taught my father and Father taught me while Odin insisted that I was trained in combat. I wasn't able to finish my magic training." Fenrir whispered the last sentence to herself.

"You look younger than you really are." Maverick stated and looked at Banner as he worked on the operation.

"One hundred forty five is a normal age for person of my appearance."

"Loki said you were only forty-five."

"Was he struggling to ponder in a stressful situation?"

"I…guess so. That's when we discovered what that Scott guy wanted to do with you." Fenrir replied with a smile. Her father tended to blurt out ridiculous notions when he was stressed out.

Maverick ran a hand through his red hair and sighed.

"…Is human Fenrir still in there?" Maverick seemed hesitant, but suddenly blurted out the question.

"…No. Midgardian Fenrir was just a coverup. Something that Odin had invented in order to 'protect' me." Something made Fenrir feel a sudden sadness.

"I thought it was for the good of Asgard."

"That was the first reason. The second was that he was protecting me from…the monster that I was." Fenrir grew disgusted.

"He called you a monster?" Maverick sounded astonished.

"Yes. Odin wasn't exactly the greatest person. But he was only showing me the truth as to who I really am." Maverick could sense the sadness that Fenrir fought to hide.

"You can't honestly believe that?"

"What is to not believe? I am a teenaged girl that can turn into a wolf. It is not exactly normal." Fenrir admitted and sighed.

"Really? 'Cause I think it's cool! Maybe it's just me." Maverick shrugged.

"How could you think that it is 'cool'? I believe you do not understand. Regular Asgardians cannot transform into a wolf."

"So what? Regular Asgardians are boring then." Fenrir rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Is this Loki's daughter?" A woman with ginger hair walked into the lab. She wore fancier looking clothes and a pleasant smile.

"Hi, Pepper." Maverick greeted the woman with a kind smile.

"Hello, Maverick. This is…Fenrir, right?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd discourage you from shaking my hand at the moment. Doctor Banner suddenly decided it was best to dissect my arm." Fenrir didn't bother to look at the deep cut on her arm.

"I'll save it 'til later, then. Virginia Potts. People in the Tower just call me Pepper." Pepper smiled again making Fenrir roll her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." She muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose again. Pepper awkwardly nodded before turning towards Maverick.

"She seems a little grumpy." The ginger haired woman whispered to Maverick. The teenager nodded.

"I think she'll be better a little later in the day." Maverick decided and the two nodded.

"Oh, Tony handed this to me. He needed Fenrir to fill one out." Pepper handed Maverick a folder containing several pieces of paper.

"SHIELD information papers." Maverick nodded.

"Good luck." Pepper rolled her eyes before walking away, her heels clicking on the tile in the lab.

"There. Now we just need the stitches." Banner smiled before nodding.

"How's your leg?"

"It is functional. That is all that matters." Fenrir answered.

"Well aren't you a stick in the mud." Maverick faintly whispered to himself. "Do you feel like going to get Froyo?"

"I suppose I shall have time for a little frozen yogurt." Fenrir nodded, making Maverick awkwardly nod again.

"Not without someone to go with you. We don't want another Hydra kidnapping." Banner scoffed.

"I'm Asgardian. I believe I can defend myself now."

"Not with those injuries. Doctor Banner's orders. If you don't obey them, the Other Guy will have something to say."

Fenrir rolled her eyes. "If it must be that way, then I am taking my father." Maverick rolled his eyes. Talking to Fenrir alone would be harder that he thought.

"Done. Don't do anything too Asgardian, or I'll have to sew that up again. You're free to go." Banner turned to the tracking device that looked more like a little pill. Now was the time for a little experimenting.

* * *

"Hey, Fenrir?" Maverick causally walked up to the Asgardian girl. Fenrir sat on the roof of Avengers Tower with a notebook resting in her lap.

"Hm?" The girl seemed to be in a good mood.

"Would you mind if I sat?" Maverick asked with a smile.

"It does not matter to me." Fenrir acted with indifference.

"What are you doing?" Maverick sneaked a peek at the girl's notebook and saw that she had been writing something down.

"It should not matter to you." Fenrir deduced and waved her hand over the notebook. Maverick stared curiously at Fenrir's now empty lap.

"Don't you think you'd like some more comfortable clothing?" Maverick caught himself staring at Fenrir. She wore the regular Asgardian clothing that consisted of a lavender dress and gladiator sandals. Her long, black hair was beautifully curled and flowed in waves down her back.

"My regular clothing will suffice. Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't know, I mean, you look beautiful-" Maverick shut himself up. He blushed and hoped Fenrir would simply brush off the comment. Instead, the girl looked oddly at the teenager sitting beside her.

"I hope you realize that any affection Midgardian Fenrir may have shown you will not be displayed by me. I shall not stand for the silly little blushing. Love is for children." The girl stated before throwing her chin into the air, rising to her feet and walking away. Maverick sighed. He had the opportunity to actually hold a conversation with Fenrir, and now he had blown it. Yes, this would be harder than it seemed.

* * *

"Hey, Natasha?" Maverick peeked inside the gym. He had a few questions to ask the red-headed master assassin.

"She's gone on a mission. What's up?" Rogers stopped walking through the hallway.

"She was wondering whether or not I was interested in being a SHIELD agent. I was wondering if that was possible." Maverick hesitantly asked.

"SHIELD agent? I guess it could work. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know. I'm most likely not going to eleventh grade this year. It seemed like a good idea."

"Yeah. It's better that you ask Nat or Barton. They'll be back from their mission tomorrow. Then we'll have to inform Fury of the Hydra problem. It's good to know you're interested." Rogers smiled before walking off. Maverick headed into the gym, looked around for some place to start. He decided to start at the punching bag area. He found the hand wraps and quickly began throwing a couple punches.

"Your form is terribly sloppy." Fenrir pointed out as she leaned her shoulder against the gym door frame. She smirked. Maverick rolled his eyes and ignored the Asgardian. "Ooh, are you bitter? Holding a grudge, perhaps?" Fenrir smiled.

"Why would I be bitter?" Maverick threw a few more punches.

"I believe you want that weak mortal to resurface, trapping me in only her subconscious. I shall not stand for returning to that meager life." Maverick paused to glare at Fenrir.

"Ooh, glaring. You must really be angry." Fenrir placed a hand on her chest and gave a look of mock concern. She slowly walked toward the red-headed teenager. With a clap of her hands, her outfit changed from the dress she was wearing to some sort of Asgardian apparel that was suitable for battles and training.

"Now…" She shook out her hair and took stance. "Turn to me and copy the form." She demanded. Maverick rose and inquisitive eyebrow, but choose to obey. He turned towards the Asgardian and mirrored her form.

"Good. Punch with the right." Maverick obeyed and Fenrir moved slightly over and barely missed the attack. "Avoid attacking more with your dominant hand. Be unpredictable." Maverick nodded before throwing a few punches. Fenrir barely missed and observed her fingernails.

"Continue, you're too-" Before she finished her sentence she was hit in the nose. Maverick stared at the girl in astonishment. It took her a few minutes to register what exactly happened until her nose poured blood. She blinked and held her nose.

"I'm so sorry! I-" Fenrir held up her free hand and immediately silenced the teenager standing before her.

"Congratulations, mortal. You have succeeded in catching me off guard." With a clap of her hands, her regular dress replaced the training clothes. She continued to pinch her nose as she walked away.

"Sorry!" Maverick yelled as he watched Fenrir slowly make her way out of the room. That was completely awesome, despite the fact that he would would probably be payed back for it later.

* * *

 _Fenrir walked down the golden hall, a small, genuine smile on her face. She couldn't explain why she was so happy, but, strangely enough, she didn't question it. She was wearing her regular clothing. Everything appeared to be normal, except for the stitches on one arm, the limp, and the healing cut on her cheek. Any sign of injury had suddenly disappeared. The hole in her stomach from days without food had vanished. She felt rejuvenated, a fresh, new feeling. It felt so odd._

 _What looked like an guard on the castle of Asgard walked past. His armor clanked as the gold cape billowed behind him. "Greetings." Fenrir nodded with a smile._

 _"Hello, monster." The guard smirked._

 _Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind her. She scoffed. "Pardon?" The guard had vanished._

 _"Do you have problem, Monster?" A group of guards walked past._

 _"E-excuse me? I am not a monster. How dare you call a princess of Asgard such?" Fenrir scoffed._

 _"But that is simply what you are." The guard shrugged._

 _"Why do you call me such things?" Fenrir was not affected by this name-calling. She was more infuriated by the fact that the guards had the gall to actually call her by the nickname Odin had given her._

 _"It is only truth of which he speaks, Witch." The leader of a larger cluster of guards smirked and laughed._

 _"I will have you flogged for such speech!" Fenrir threatened, but continued to walk along._

 _"What a waste. Perhaps you should be flogged for the monster you are." A larger group of guards laughed and taunted. Fenrir growled at the comments._

 _"I can't imagine it. My daughter, a monster." A laugh sounded behind Fenrir, making her shake her head in disbelief. She whipped around and saw her father standing before him, a look of mocking concern on his face._

 _"How could say such things about your own daughter?!" She cried out, fighting the tears that had unknowingly began to temporarily blind the girl._

 _"You're not my daughter. You're a monster, Fenrir. It would be better for you to accept it." Loki laughed as he mocked the girl._

 _"What?" Fenrir whipped away the tears that forced themselves through. "You, I thought, I believed, I hoped that you actually understood. Was I wrong to believe? Was it a lie to believe? Perhaps it were better to have stayed as a mortal." She covered her mouth and choked out a sob. Why was she crying so hard? It wasn't like she hadn't been called these names before. But by her father? What had caused this sudden change in attitude?_

 _"But Father, you were the one who had comforted me when I called such names. Why?" Fenrir sniffled._

 _"Simply a façade." Loki shrugged. Fenrir glared at the man in hatred._

 _"You even wear a mask when you're around your daughter. You disgust me." The girl turned around, choked out a sob and walked away._

* * *

The girl suddenly woke up from the unnatural nightmare. No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was worse. Nightmares were a regular occurrence. Perhaps it came with being a monster? That was what monsters dreamed of. Normally this could be solved by retelling her nightmare to her father and curling up with a warm blanket as he slowly read her back to sleep. It seemed like an immature thing to do, but it always helped. But Loki was the last person that Fenrir wanted to talk to, though.

"Are you alright, Ms. Fenrir?" Fenrir jumped from JARVIS's sudden question.

"Yes, I am quite alright." Fenrir lied as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she had been crying. Was the dream that terrible? Yes, yes it was. The girl nodded and slowly rose to her feet. This event seemed so déjà-vu. Ah yes, a similar turn of events occurred at least four months earlier. She'd have to grow more accustomed to this if it were happening more often.

"Are you sure you are alright, Ms. Fenrir?"

"Yes. I am fine." Fenrir tried to reassure herself but it failed greatly. She stumbled out of the room and towards the stairs that led to the kitchen. "Praise Valhalla for Stark's nightlight's." She whispered to herself and tried a smile, but even in the darkness she knew that her face wore an emotionless gaze.

The kitchen was pitch black, but it did not affect the girl. She walked over to the counter, sat on one of the chairs and rested her elbows on the countertop. She choked out a sob and before she realized it, a heavy flow of tears poured down her face.

"Fenrir?" Maverick's voice made Fenrir slightly jump. She quickly dried her face if the tears and cleared her throat.

"What do you need?" She sounded irritated. She just wanted to be left alone right now.

"Are you okay?"

"Why should it concern you, mortal?"

"I'm your friend."

"I don't have friends." Fenrir shriveled up her nose in disgust when she spoke of friends.

"So are you suddenly Sherlock, now?" Fenrir rolled her eyes and soon covered them when the living room lights turned on. "You look lonely." Maverick observed as he walked over to where Fenrir sat.

"I'm fine." Fenrir looked away from the teenager, her eyes still shielded. "I'd rather be left alone." She muttered with a sigh.

"You look like you need to talk." Maverick pursed his lips together before walking over to a chair beside Fenrir.

"I'd rather not." She admitted before resting her chin on the table.

"Is this just a teenaged rebellion stage that says you don't need any help?" Maverick rested his feet on a free chair.

"I have already passed that stage in life. You may ask my father." Fenrir answered.

"What happened?" Maverick seemed curious.

"It involved a cat that I found on the streets. I wanted to take him in. I even already named him. But when I asked my Father, he told me that I couldn't keep him and made me return the cat to where I found him. I didn't obey and kept the cat hidden in my chambers. When my father discovered that I had disobeyed, he made me return the cat where I found it again. I continued disobeying him for the longest time, until he finally gave in. I was punished though, by having to participate in a few years or so of constant brawls involving only strength and no magic and son time spent in the library. It was terrible." Fenrir straightened up in her chair and smirked at the memory.

"A cat? I thought cats and dogs always fought." Maverick joked, but Fenrir remained serious.

"I wasn't always aware of the fact that I was a…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. Maverick made a face but kept silent. "I heard that you were considering becoming a SHIELD agent." Fenrir distracted herself from the previous thoughts.

"Why should it concern you, Asgardian?" Maverick crossed his arms as he mocked Fenrir in a high-pitched voice. Fenrir remained unamused.

"If I am your so called 'friend', you should at least mention the consideration. There is no need to ask for my permission, or ask as to why exactly you should do this, I am simply curious. Is that a sin?"

The teenager turned around in the chair and looked Fenrir in the eye. The girl quickly looked away. "It felt good actually being able to use my thinking skills. At first I hated the anxiety, but soon I was able to regulate myself with it. It felt…exhilarating, I guess you could say. And you're saving people, giving them a better chance at life. I know I can relate with that." Maverick's eyes sparkled as he spoke. Fenrir only stared at the boy curiously. She didn't know what to say. There was awkward silence.

"Why were you crying?" Maverick didn't hesitate in asking. Fenrir turned away.

"…I wasn't crying." She said, acting as if it were a ridiculous statement.

"Let me guess: Asgardians don't cry." Maverick puffed out his chest and spoke in a deep tone of voice.

"That is not true."

"You act like it is. Why were you crying?"

"It is none of your business. Quit pestering me about things of which you do not understand."

"But maybe I do understand. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it. Your ability to comprehend things is inferior." Fenrir spat out the reply.

"And were back to the insults."

"Yes."

"Why do you automatically result to insults when you don't want to talk about things?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"But I'd be nice if you did once in a while! I don't know what's going on with you anymore! You're such an ice queen! Only thinking about yourself, always insulting everyone around yourself! Fenrir, you weren't always like this, you know?"

"Oh, this again. Please get it in your thick skull that I. Am. Not. A. Midgardian. Anymore. Whatever she did is not who I am." Fenrir rose from her seat and whipped around.

Maverick stood as well and glared at Fenrir. "Why did you have to replace her? She was so much better than you'll ever be!"

"Why? Because she was a complete pushover? Because she wasn't an emotionally compromised goddess?" Fenrir opened her mouth to speak as a look of realization flashed across her face. "It is because I'm a monster." Fenrir whispered and she looked at the teenager in horror. "Even here I am judged for who I am." She slowly backed away and towards the stairs.

"No, Fenrir, that's not the problem!"

"But it is! You insist that monstrosity of a personality is the most amazing things in the universe. You cannot stand the fact that your best friend is a monster, but when she admits it herself, you deny for the simple reason of her truly accepting the fact." Her voice grew more and more in volume the more she spoke.

"The fact? The fact of what?!" Maverick shook his head.

"THAT I'M A MONSTER, YOU IDIOT!" Fenrir yelled at the top of her lungs. With her magic she disappeared, leaving Maverick to think by himself.

 **Sorry if this was a kind of boring chapter. I just felt we needed a break from the action for a little while. Thank you guys, for everything!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What?! 3,000 views?! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

The Asgardian sat on the bed on her room, a blank expression on her face and an open book in her lap. She struggled to concentrate and always read the same paragraph, over and over again. 'Pay attention, Fenrir.' That was what she told herself after shaking herself from her thoughts. She would then return to the paragraph, read a little and then her thoughts would invade and create a distraction. These thoughts made her remember her nightmare and it always seemed that there was a voice in her head, faintly whispering 'monster'. It soon grew hard to ignore the annoying whisper, but there was no silencing it. She felt exhausted from waking up so early, but every time she closed her eyes, scenes from the nightmare would play over and over again in her mind. She was afraid of falling asleep and she hated herself for being afraid.

'This is insanity, Fenrir. You cannot let a silly dream get to you.' She scolded herself, gently closed the book and slid off her bed. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve the headache that suddenly decided to appear. A part of her wanted to keep the monster part, the part that destroyed and killed at bay. The other part of her wanted to run free and howl under the moonlight. But she knew that was practically impossible. Besides the fact of the string around her ankle that disabled any transforming, the Avengers probably wouldn't want a werewolf living in their Tower.

Fenrir's stomach growled in complaint. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She suddenly felt very hungry. Perhaps a little breakfast would help. She nodded and slowly made her way out the room. She scoped out her surroundings, making sure that she didn't run into anyone. Then she had to explain herself for her argument with Maverick. She didn't want to do that right now. She looked through the cabinets above the kitchen cabinets, but nothing looked good.

"What you looking for?" Maverick's sudden question made Fenrir jumped. She envied her father's ability to be sense when someone was standing behind him.

"Sustenance. I am hungry." Fenrir answered without turning around.

"Pepper just went grocery shopping. There's lots of stuff in there."

"Nothing looks satisfying." Fenrir snapped. "I cannot help it if I am accustomed to Asgardian food. JARVIS? May you please order some dog food?"

"When'd you get a dog?" Maverick looked with excitement at the girl.

Fenrir rose an odd eyebrow. "The dog food is for me. I am hungry." She smiled and ignored the weird look on Maverick's face. "I am regularly pleased with some roast, perhaps some bacon, but I shall have to suffice with dog food." Maverick now looked completely disgusted. "Oh, let me guess: 'But Midgardian Fenrir never ate dog food!' I shall inform that you that I honestly don't care."

"Ms. Fenrir, your order has arrived." JARVIS informed.

"Joyous! This delivery system is prime! I now have something to eat." She clapped her hands together and gave a genuine smile. Maverick simply stood in his place and watched as Fenrir walked away.

"How can you like that?" Maverick stared at the Asgardian who was eating the dog food like cereal.

"It really is delicious. Would you like some?" Fenrir offered as she poured more milk and dog food into the bowl. Maverick gagged.

"No thanks." He said in complete disgust as he continued to watch the girl eat, although it greatly disgusted him to do so.

"I must say that this is much better than feasting on table scraps." Fenrir admitted after swallowing. She may have been eating disgusting food, but she still acted with manners.

"Is this another one of your odd cravings, daughter?" Loki wandered into the room and casually placed his elbows on the counter.

"Another?" Maverick went wide eyed. "This isn't a new thing?!"

"Nay. It is actually quite a regular occurrence. It was troubling when Fenrir acted in such a manner, but it is quite understandable, ever since I have learned of your ability." Loki stated.

Maverick looked at the two Asgardians in curiousity. "You didn't know about Fenrir's ability? You'd think you'd know these things. Aren't you curious about who your mom is?"

"It is not wise for children to question their parent's decisions." Fenrir spoke, although she was quite curious as to who exactly her mother was. For a minute, Fenrir and Maverick completely ignored Loki's presence.

"That didn't stop you from keeping that cat you found!"

"This is different. If my father wanted me to know about my mother, he would have informed me about such things. I must respect his wishes."

"Aren't you at least curious?!"

"I think anyone would be. But it is not my place to question my father's judgement."

"So you'll just wait and you'll never know about your mom, even if it means dying and never knowing?"

"Yes."

"This is insane! You're okay with your dad keeping secrets from you?"

"Are you deaf? That is what I have been implying all along! Do not make me repeat myself for the third time already."

"But-"

"Don't say it. 'But Midgardian Fenrir would never stand for such stupid talk'. You keep forgetting that Midgardian and Asgardian Fenrir are two different things! When will you get it into that thick skull of yours that I will never return to that life! It was a living Hel! Why would anyone want to return to the life I had?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes. It was. The mortal part of me may not have remembered the immortal part of me, but the immortal part of me knew everything. Buried deep inside me, I knew that as hard as I tried, I would never meet the standards of a 'normal Asgardian'. Do you know what it feels like to strive to be normal, but in all actuality, you are about as normal as a dancing goat?"

"That's actually-"

"Do not stray off topic, mortal. Dancing goats are not a regular thing in Asgard. You know nothing of what you speak."

"Why are we arguing?"

"Becau-" She paused to think. "You are infuriating. That is the only possible explanation." Fenrir stuck her nose into the air and continued to eat her breakfast.

"You're so strange."

"I believe the phrase is: 'It runs in the family.'"

Loki looked at his daughter oddly. "Excuse me?"

"You and I both know that this…" Fenrir drew circles in the air with her spoon. "Family is not exactly the most normal family out there."

"I mean, come on. Who has a dad who wanted to rule the world? Who has an uncle with a hammer and sparky, sparky powers? Who has a grandpa that rules a world? Who-"

"I do not require your assistance proving my point, mortal." Fenrir rolled her eyes and stood. "If you need me, I shall be somewhere, not moping about." She faintly sighed before taking her bowl to the sink and walking off.

 **A Week Later**

Fenrir looked inquisitively at the wide range of weapons that sat on the table in the the gym. There were so many to choose from and ranged from the tiniest of knives to almost bazooka looking guns. She was more experienced in the use of a knife thanks to her father, and she wasn't particularly interested in learning how to use gun, so she settled on a small knife. She flicked the knife into the air and caught it over and over again.

"Fifteen years with absolutely no knife training. I expect to be especially unskilled." She was already in her black and silver training clothing, so she immediately walked over to the shooting range where Clint often practiced with her bow. Natasha, Clint and sometimes Steve would spar together, Stark and Banner never really trained and spent most of their time on the lab. Barnes could be seen in the gym from time to time as well. Thor never trained, but he was always busy with figuring out Earth technology.

There wasn't really any point to knife training. You can't exactly train with someone without accidentally injuring them. And thus came the reason for her understanding both hand to hand combat and how to use a knife. She would rather just spar until her limbs felt like jelly, but Natasha and Clint were away on another mission and wouldn't be back until tonight. Sam and Steve were busy coaching Maverick on something or other and she wasn't up to the task of asking anyone else for help. She threw the knife towards the bullseye and watched as it hit the second ring from the middle.

She groaned. It wasn't the fact that she did well for throwing the knife. It was the problem of her being bored. Not just 'not wanting to do anything' bored, she had the 'absolutely nothing to do' boredom.

'What about some mischief? Pranks, perhaps?' She suggested to herself before summoning her chair and sitting upside down in it. 'Nay. The only profitable thing that would result of prank in would be a few laughs.' She rubbed her eyes. 'Reading? Nay. I have read every single book and tome that I own. Perhaps-' She involuntarily sighed. She pursed her lips and she walked out of the gym after fumbling out of the chair.

"Father?" Fenrir peeked into the living room where Loki sat reading, his feet resting on the coffee table.

Loki glanced away from his book and grinned. "Is everything alright, daughter of mine?"

"I am not sure." The girl admitted. Loki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you ill?" He questioned and walked towards his daughter.

"Once more, I am unsure." She whispered and winced at her father's ice cold hands on her forehead.

"You do not look ill." Loki waved a hand over his daughter, making the silver shimmer of her magic to glow faintly and dropped the disguise she had created. Dark circles were under the girl's arms and she looked pale. Her hair was barely taken care of and was full of knots and tangles. Her clothing was dirty and it looked like she hadn't showered in a week. "What have you done to yourself?" Loki questioned as he looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"I have lost any and all will to do anything. I hoped I would be successful in hiding it, but that does not seem to be the case." The girl sounded distressed and weak beyond belief.

"For how long have you made such an outrageous decision?!"

"I am unsure. A week and a half sounds correct."

"You have gone without eating or sleeping for a week and a half?! What foolish and idiotic notion entered your mind to strive to accomplish this?!"

Fenrir choked out a sob after Loki had asked the question. "A dream. A most horrible dream. It haunted me every time I closed my eyes. I did not have the drive to do anything else." She softly cried. Loki awkwardly hugged his daughter. Hugs weren't a normal occurrence for the two Asgardians.

"Could you inform me of this dream?" Loki asked as he attempted to sound kind. Fenrir hesitantly nodded and relayed the dream, pausing every now and then to calm down. The more Fenrir spoke of her dream, the more Loki stared at her incredulously. He wasn't very experienced in assisting people in their time of need.

The girl let out a shaky sigh. "I do not require your pity, Father. I require sleep." She wiggled out of Loki's grasp. The god nodded before holding up one hand to Fenrir's forehead, making her collapse. She was simply unconscious and, hopefully, she would be able to sleep.

Loki picked up the girl bridal style and took her over to the couch. He gently laid her on the sofa and covered her with a nearby blanket.

He faintly smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

Maverick sneaked into the living room. He had just returned from a little training with Steve and Maverick desperately needed a bottle of water. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before taking a small break to guzzle down the cold liquid.

"Hello." A small, weak voice admitted and made Maverick slightly jump.

"Who…?"

"Over here." Maverick looked into the living room and saw Fenrir sitting on the couch. She looked terrible. She offered a faint smile.

"What happened to you?" The teenager looked surprised.

"It does not matter." Fenrir quickly ended the conversation and turned away. "…Would you mind keeping me company?" She was hesitant in asking the question and almost dreading asking. Maverick seemed stunned by the question.

"I thought-"

"You are not required to keep me company. I was simply curious." She turned away again.

"Are you sick or something because you've never acted like this before."

"Nay. I simply do not enjoy being lonely."

"What about your dad?"

"Most likely busy with something else. You are the only person with time on their hands."

Maverick shrugged. Perhaps he could spare a little time. Fenrir almost never asked for anyone else's assistance or company.

"If this is a prank, I think you'll have officially started a war." He joked.

"I can assure you, this is not a prank. However, you should not hold your breath. Once I am fully rested, you are to anticipate the best prank of your measly, mortal life." She threatened and faintly laughed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fenrir simply nodded.

"You look like you haven't slept in forever."

"A week and a half to be correct?"

"Was your dream that bad?"

Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know about the dream?"

"The same thing happened when you were five. Do you remember?" Maverick handed the girl a water bottle. "You're hands are cold." He observed.

"My hands are always cold." She answered and pondered his question. "I cannot remember having a dream like the one I had ten years ago."

Maverick nodded. "I was six at the time. You woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep so you paced around the living room of the orphanage. I haven't ever seen you like that. The next week, you refused to go to bed. You wouldn't eat at all. I was honestly worried. You'd just sit in the couch in the living room, staring off into space."

"That sounds like what I'm enduring at the moment." Fenrir muttered. "How did you solve the problem?"

The teenager shrugged. "I really can't remember. One day, you were acting strange, the next, you were completely fine."

"Of course you don't." Fenrir muttered grudgingly.

"Well excuse me, Princess. I can't remember everything from being a little kid." Maverick joked.

"Then you should become more like me. I remember everything." Fenrir stuck her chin into the air and acted pompous and stuck up.

"You do? Well do you remember when you and I were ten and eleven and we discovered a mouse was living in the orphanage and it escaped once?"

"Yes. Aria went ballistic and refused to climb off the table. Ms. Kelly was chasing the mouse everywhere and the rest of the kids at the orphanage were laughing like crazy." Fenrir laughed at the memory.

"Or the time we played Ticket to Ride and it took all day to finish it?" Fenrir gasped.

"Speaking of which." She struggled to stand and hobbled away. She immediately came back with board game in hand and an evil look on her face. "I am aware of the fact that game night is tomorrow, but I simply couldn't resist." She held out the box containing the board game.

"Risk? No, Fenrir, we don't have time for this." Maverick looked at the board games as if it were a weapon of mass destruction.

"Please? This may be the one, single opportunity that I might be willing to actually do something fun for a change."

Maverick continued to stare at the board game. "Oh, fine. But if I'm doing this, we're only allowed to have bathroom breaks. Nothing else. Not even sleeping."

Fenrir grinned. "Deal. And if we break the deal…You and I must each wear Thor and my father's helmets, respectively."

"Hah! You call that a problem?"

"Stark will most likely take pictures."

"That's not a problem. Shake on it?"

"Indeed." Fenrir grinned evilly and the two shook hands.

* * *

The gold-eyed watcher faintly smiled as he watched the dark-haired girl trick the red-headed boy sitting across from her. What made no sense about this girl was that she was constantly talking to herself and believed she was talking to her father. But Heimdall knew that Loki was dead. Everyone in Asgard knew that Loki was dead. Either this girl was not aware of the fact that her father was dead, or she knew very well and believed that her father could hear her.

But perhaps there was something Heimdall could not see. No, that was a ridiculous notion. Thor had seen Loki die. Heimdall himself saw Loki die. But Loki was always one for lies and tricks. No, like it was said before, that was a ridiculous notion.

But Heimdall couldn't help but wonder.

"Please summon Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." The watcher in gold armor asked a guard who immediately nodded and walked off.

 **Back to the plot! What do you think will happen! I think that the whole nightmare situation with Fenrir was a little strange, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Thanks for your guy's support!**


	16. Chapter 16

"I think this would be a lot cooler if we had capes." Maverick hinted as he looked at himself in the mirror. The silver, winged helmet sat on his head and he wore a large smile. The two hadn't lost in their deal with sitting down to play Risk, but they still decided to wear the helmets for a whole day. They believed it was best to start the helmet-wearing in the morning and whoever wore it the longest would receive the largest ice cream size available from the other. The two agreed that taking off the helmets to shower and brush their hair would not bring immediate disqualification. This competition would most likely stand for weeks. Months, even.

"I agree." Fenrir said and clapped her hands, summoning a green and red cap for her and Maverick. Surprisingly she was able to have a good sleep last night and had eaten quite a large, and normal breakfast of at least five eggs and lots of toast. She inspected herself in the mirror of one of the Avengers Tower bathrooms and laughed. "You and I look ridiculous." She admitted and took the gold, horned helmet off before smoothing out her curled hair.

"No, no, no. We both agreed to do this together." Maverick snatched away the helmet and placed it back on the girl's head.

"How can Father like wearing this?"

"It's cool. I think anyone would wear it." Maverick shrugged. Fenrir laughed.

"If Father found out I was wearing his helmet he would never stop smiling. I shall live with this for the rest of my life."

"It can't be that bad!"

"You said the same sentence when you and I decided to dress up as Zelda and Link for Halloween. I bleached my hair and it still hasn't returned to the original color. That was three years ago, Maverick!" The girl crossed her arms and looked at the boy standing next to her.

"You actually used my name!" Maverick looked pleased. "You used my name instead of calling me 'mortal'. This day is getting better and better!"

Fenrir rolled her eyes. "A simple slip of the tongue, mortal."

"Whatever, Asgardian." Maverick shook his head. He smirked.

Clint walked into the open bathroom with phone in hand. "Hey, Romeo, Natasha wanted me to-" The archer stopped talking once he saw what the two teenagers were wearing. He quickly snapped a picture. "…And this is going on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr." Clint smiled in satisfaction. "The looks on your faces is hilarious." He showed the teenagers the picture. Both of them looked clueless and stunned.

"Told you someone was going to post a picture." Maverick mumbled and Fenrir nodded in agreement.

"It is completely worth it." The both of them nodded in agreement.

"What was it Natasha wanted you to do?"

Clint's cheesy smile dissolved into a look of seriousness. "You, Nat, and I are going on a field trip to SHIELD academy. The others have to go to the Helicarrier for a meeting with Fury."

"Must I attend the meeting?" Fenrir slightly groaned in annoyance.

"I don't think so. If you want to come along, it's fine with us." Clint shrugged. "Just…no funny business. 'Kay?"

"If you insist." She shrugged.

"Good." Clint nodded, smiled and walked away. Maverick looked at Fenrir in curiousity.

"You're really going to the Academy with us?"

"It's simply because I am avoiding the possibility of attending a dull SHIELD meeting. Director Fury isn't exactly the most patient like that.

"Oh, but we can't forget that he shares. He's nice like that." Maverick smiled.

"Yes. We shan't forget that."

"You do realize that we're going to SHIELD Academy with your family's helmets and capes?"

"Yes, yes I do. We shall be the talk of the Academy for the next few days." The two teenagers faced one another.

"Best decision ever!" They said in unison and gave a painful sounding high-five.

* * *

"We'll see you guys tonight." Maverick ignored the obvious snickers from Stark and Clint. Thor and Loki simply looked pleased as they looked at the two teenagers who proudly wore the Asgardian helmets and capes. The group of supers and gods stood on the roof where Stark kept the Quinjets.

Rogers simply looked at Fenrir and Maverick as if they were a couple a weirdos, which, in all actuality, they were a bunch of weirdos. "...Anyway. Have fun, don't do anything stupid, or chaotic, or something that makes Coulson call Director Fury for help."

"There goes my opportunity for some fun." Fenrir muttered loud enough under her breath. Rogers gave her a look. "Do you not understand sarcasm?" The Asgardian smirked.

"Yes, friend Steve. Even I understood Fenrir's sarcasm." Thor asked, still smiling over the fact that someone had found interest in his helmet.

"And Thor never understands sarcasm." Loki rolled his eyes and walked to one Quinjet. "Now, if you would be so kind as to hurry along, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah, we're coming, Reindeer Games." Stark mumbled as he walked over to the Quinjet. The supers and gods parted ways for the day. Loki and Fenrir exchanged glances. Fenrir knew that her father was worried for her well-being although he fought to conceal it the best he could. The girl simply gave a kind smile and nodded before walking off with Natasha, Clint, and Maverick towards another Quinjet.

"So we gotta have a plan for today. Avengers always have plans, don't they?" Maverick said as he sat down in one of the seats and buckled himself in.

"Not Stark." Clint mumbled to himself as he plopped down in the pilot's seats.

"I was led to believe that only you and Ms. Romanoff were the only ones who knew how to fly these machines." Fenrir sat across from Maverick and buckled herself in.

"Yeah, that quickly changed after the Battle of New York. Now Steve and Barnes know how to pilot the Quinjets." Natasha nodded and sat in the seat beside Clint.

"Steve was a little harder to teach than Deathsicle was." Clint mumbled before lifting off the Quinjet and flying off the the classified location of SHIELD Academy.

"The plan for the day is that we take you to the Academy, give you a tour around the place, and introduce you to some people. We'll then get some lunch and after that we'll see what else there is to do." Natasha nodded, being careful not to give away the extra part of the plan that she and Clint had spoken off.

"Why is this Academy in a classified location?" Fenrir wondered out loud.

"During the events in DC with the Winter Soldier and the Triskelion, the Academy was invaded by Hydra. We had to move the Academy and only Level 6 agents and above know its location." Clint answered.

"But I am not a SHIELD agent. Quite the opposite, really."

"You know there is such thing as brain wipe?"

"How comforting. And how do you think my father will respond when he hears you had towipe a section of my memory?" The girl crossed her arms, believing she had the upper hand in this argument."

"We're still going to wipe any memory of the Academy."

'What fun is that, going to someplace with no recollection of what happened?' "And what of Maverick?"

"You used my name again!" The teenager smiled.

Fenrir rolled her eyes."Yes, I am aware of that."

"Oh, Maverick's not off the hook either." Natasha smirked as she gave the two teenagers a funny look. Maverick's eyes grew wide.

Clint quickly turned around and snapped a picture on his phone. "Ha! The looks on your faces! Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, and Instagram. 'Just played the guideline SHIELD Academy prank. LOL.' No, we actually don't wipe people's memories after they visit the Academy. That's what we tell everyone who visits for the first time." Clint snickered. The two assassins smiled.

"No, but in all seriousness, we're going to have to have you where handcuffs, Fenrir. Coulson isn't really a fan of being stabbed in the heart again." Natasha turned serious.

"Oh, joy." Fenrir muttered. "This shall be adventurous."

* * *

"Must I ask why I was invited to this meeting?" Loki said with no hesitation in hiding the annoyance in his voice. He sat around the large, glass table in the Control Room of the Helicarrier. Fury didn't bother to find a seat and stood at the front of the table.

"Because you're just about the only one who knows about the girl." Fury said with impatience as he rested both hands on the table. The rest of the team decided to keep quiet until spoken to, or if they had a question.

"I'm sure you are aware of the fact that my daughter has a name." Loki glared at Fury as he placed his handcuffed wrists on the table.

"I'm not interested in names, Loki. I'm interested in facts. You know those facts. Now spill."

Loki scoffed. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because I can throw your daughter in prison if you don't cooperate. She's a threat, Loki. I have a right."

Loki growled at the man in the eyepatch. "Where shall I start?" He shrugged and settled into his chair.

"What is this ability that she has?"

"She has the capability to transform from Asgardian to wolf by free will."

"Have you known about this ability?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Her mother has the same ability."

"Who's the girl's mother?"

Loki paused for a minute. He was telling other people about things that were none of their business. Fenrir didn't know these things. What if one of these idiots decided to spill all of the information without his consent? What would they even do with this information? Was it wise just to tell anything and everything? But perhaps those were Fury's conditions and Loki refused to see his daughter rot in prison. "Her name is Luna. Her father is the alpha of a similar group of wolves in Alfheim."

Thor looked curiously at his former brother. "Alfheim? The realm of the Light Elves, Loki? What cause would you have for traveling there?"

"What I do is my own business, Thor." Loki spat.

"What were you doing there, Loki?" Steve questioned as he rested one elbow on the table.

Loki scoffed. "Is this really about my daughter? Because this discussion has gone terribly off subject."

"Answer the question, Loki." Fury demanded, his patience quickly running thin.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Luna and her father were ambassadors for the Lupus, the wolves with that certain ability. The two of them had come to the Ambassador's Meeting that happened every century. Technically I was not in Alfheim."

"What did you and this Luna person do after the kid was born?"

"I took Fenrir with me to Asgard. That was where she grew until being exiled to Midgard."

"And what about the kid's mom?"

"She is still in Alfheim. I have not spoken with her since." Loki settled into his chair, hoping that this game of never ending questions had come to an end.

"And I suppose there hasn't been an Ambassador's Meeting?"

"I would not be alive if there had been a Meeting." This answer left the discussion in silence.

"Oddball can't go all Werewolf, right?" Stark spoke up. Loki and Thor looked at the billionaire oddly.

"Finally, something I understand." Rogers mumbled. Barnes rolled his eyes and let Steve explain. "It's a big, furry man-wolf that turns wolf every full-moon."

"Is the kid a werewolf?" Sam stared at Loki with slight horror.

Loki scoffed. "No, my daughter can transform without the moon's help. But, like the Man of Iron said, she cannot transform at the time because of a string crafted by the dwarves in Nidavellir. The string is nearly indestructible and I have clue as to how to destroy it."

"You said nearly indestructible, brother." Thor observed.

Loki let out a dejected sigh. "The dwarves can destroy anything they create, but I assume Odin gave them orders not to destroy the thread, even if you asked them, Thor."

"If these 'dwarves' knew how this string worked, wouldn't they have used it on other wolves?" Banner suggested as he shrugged.

"That would make the most sense." Loki nodded. "Perhaps they would know another solution of destroying the string other than going to the dwarves." But that would mean seeing Luna again, and Loki knew very well that that would not end well.

"I guess we're going to Middle-Earth, then." Stark muttered under his breath.

"One other question: Fenrir looked terrible yesterday. What happened?" Steve questioned.

Loki stopped to think. If he shared this, Fury could have no choice but to keep her in prison. "She is simply experiencing some... difficult memories. These appear in her dreams and often keep her from sleeping well. But, she is doing better, as seen this morning. If there was anything to be wary of, I would have already informed you." Loki mentally sighed. Would they think he was lying? Maybe they would let it slip. He was known for his lying after all. He glanced around seeing that everyone was wearing an inquisitive expression. "Have we decided what our next moves shall be?" The Mischief God quickly changed subjects to avoid any further discussion. The team nodded.

"We shall decide who shall come along to Alfheim when the two teenagers, Lady Natasha, and the man whose eyes are likened to a hawk come back from the Academy." Thor smiled and Director Fury dismissed the group.

* * *

"That is the sixtieth odd look I've received today and we just arrived here." Fenrir whispered to Maverick as she smiled.

"Only sixty? I'm going on one hundred thirty-two." Maverick grinned. The two walked close behind Natasha and Clint and watched the agents around them.

"It was not an excellent decision to wear a metal helmet and a cape. It's boiling out here." Fenrir rubbed the back of her neck.

"Really? It doesn't feel too bad for me." Maverick shrugged. "Oh, Frost Giant." Fenrir nodded and gave the teenager a look.

"I may be part Frost Giant, but the effects are the same." She reminded and looked at the white, cylindrical buildings. Outside the buildings was an outdoor eating area that most likely could be used even through rainstorms and blizzards. The place was nicely landscaped and a SHIELD logo made in stone sat in front of the Academy itself. People busily walked about, despite the fact that school was out for the Summer.

Summer. Fenrir had forgotten that she had been kept inside for four months. Everything seemed so much brighter and different from when she had been locked up in a dark, suspicious cell. Hydra... It had been three weeks ever since she had escaped Hydra's control. She only had her memories for three weeks. It seemed so much longer than that. Three weeks ever since she had injured that Hydra agent. Had Hydra simply given up? Did they stop believing that she was an 'asset' to Hydra itself? Or were they hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to strike? Fenrir did not wish to think of what Hydra had planned for her. It made the most sense that they were striving to bring back the wolf part of her.

She shivered at the thought of bringing back the wolf. That dream... An unknown person lying dead at the gigantic wolf's paws... It was obvious that the wolf was her, but she desperately wished it wasn't. Then another unknown person running in, a look of pure horror on their face. The wolf only reacted with a toothy grin, as if it had succeeded in some sort of grueling mission. Fenrir shivered. There were not many things that frightened her, and this was one of them.

"Fenrir? Hellooo... Earth to Asgardian!" Maverick waved his hands in front of the girl's face. she quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts. She moved Maverick's hand out of the way and gave him a look before pinching her nose in annoyance.

"Deep in thought?" A stranger asked, making the Asgardian look up. Before her stood three teenagers, two of which were guys and one was Aria, the annoying arch-nemesis from the orphanage.

"Oh, joy. Mortals." She glared at the blond girl who wore a smirk.

"Meet Fenrir Lokidottir, a girl I had to live with for thirteen years." Aria smirked. "These are my friends. Agent Garret Rowland and Agent Eliot Fischer." She gestured to the two guys. Both of were tall and well-built. Garret had black hair and Eliot had brown. The teenagers wore plain clothing that consisted of black pants, a black shirt with the SHIELD logo printed on it and black sneakers. Good grief, SHIELD looked like a hobo compared to Hydra when it came to fashion.

"I shall say it again: Oh, joy. Mortals." Fenrir said with no expression in her voice as she glared at Aria.

"We didn't know you knew Agent Hunt." Natasha said as looked at Fenrir in interest.

"Almost a little too well." Fenrir crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air. "I had to endure her constant flirting with Maverick. Shan't we forget the teasing as well." She stopped to look at Aria who looked as annoying as ever. "I must assume that you were at the orphanage just so that someone could constantly keep watch of me. Because the girl who just magically appeared isn't suspicious enough. What is she can bend reality with her mind? Or maybe she's a mutant? Because that makes the most sense." Fenrir remained emotionless. "I suppose you weren't expecting me being an Asgardian." The girl finally smiled and stuck her chin into the air.

"Uh, no. It was obvious. Asgardian energy signatures around where you were found." Aria cleared her throat. "And shan't we forget the alarming fact that you look almost exactly like Loki!" The blonde mimicked Fenrir and punctuated the sentence with a smile. Fenrir pursed her lips together and looked at Aria in distaste. She grinned evilly.

"But must you remember that I have magic." The Asgardian popped her knuckles and held her cuffed hands up. With a dramatic clap of her hands, she made Aria's hair turn a spiky highlighter pink mess. Maverick, Natasha and Clint looked at the Asgardian as if she had lost her mind. Garret and Eliot couldn't help but snicker.

"Please inform me on how your missions will be accomplished." She grinned again before crossing her arms. "I am ready to continue in the tour now." She walked off, the green cape billowing behind her.

* * *

The two assassins eyed Fenrir suspiciously eyed Fenrir as she ate her lunch. The teenaged looking girl didn't pay any attention as she looked at a group of science nerds. She pondered the best way to prank these nerds.

"Oh, stop scheming." Maverick sounded annoyed as he chowed down on the lunch of the day. It consisted of a wrap with mayonnaise, cheese and ham, a bag of chips and a water bottle. All of which had the SHIELD symbol somewhere on it.

"Swallow before you speak. And I am pondering, not scheming." Fenrir returned to her lunch.

"I've practically memorized that look. You had it when you put sand into the towels at the swimming pool. And when you made that guy's science experiment explode. Or, when you replaced all of the bullets in the cartridges with paint ball bullets. Stop scheming." Natasha and Clint looked at the Asgardian with surprise.

"It can only be expected. You should be grateful that I have decided to stay consistent with the small pranks."

"You turned Aria's hair bright pink! You call that a small prank?!" Maverick shoved away and placed his arms on the black table. He waited for an answer. Fenrir's condescending manner had quickly grown on his nerves and he was about to snap.

"I was considering transforming her into a frog. I should have chosen the frog. You would have no problem kissing her then." Fenrir evilly smirked as she rubbed her forearm.

"What makes you think-"

"Oh, do not deny it, mortal. You should have seen yourself at the children's home. Always speaking of how Aria said this or that. You began to grow on my nerves."

"What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Everything, you idiot. It has everything to do with everything." She quickly stood. "I cannot believe I was so foolish as to believe this would be a thrilling thing to do. If you need me, I shall be in the Quinjet."

Clint's cellphone rang and the archer quickly stood, mentally thanking his phone for saving him of any teenaged drama. He looked at the cellphone and saw that it was Stark.

"Yeah?" Clint looked behind him to see that Maverick and Fenrir were still arguing.

"Hey, Legolas. We need you and the rest of your field trip groupies to come back to the Tower. We've just been gifted with a visit." Stark did not sound happy.

"A visit? By who?"

"Oh, you know, just a couple of Asgardians that can't help but make a mess of my Tower."

"More Asgardians? As if three weren't enough."

"Yeah. Problem is, they've come for Reindeer Games and Reindeer Games Jr."

"What a party. We haven't finished the plan."

"That can be saved for another day, Robin Hood. My lab is at stake!" Clint rolled his eyes before hanging up.

"Slight change of plans, Nat. The team needs us back at the Tower."

"Praise Valhalla!" Fenrir whispered to herself. She quickly turned around and stormed away. Maverick stared at the girl in complete disgust. "That girl is an inconsiderate jerk who only cares about herself." He mumbled other things to himself and followed after the Asgardian.

"Best choice ever." Clint and Natasha said sarcastically and walked off.

 **This might have been a boring chapter but, hey, let me know what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Fenrir faintly smiled as she busied herself with a simple spell. Magic had always calmed her down. She loved it dearly and would often practice it several times a day. But she owed her knowledge of magic to her father and always looked up to him. Today her father was busying himself with training with his brother and their friends. She hated that she was forbidden to spend time with her father just because he was spending time with his brother. Fenrir had never actually met Thor, but she had run into him on several occasions. He was loud and often rushed to conclusions. Loki was not lying when he said his brother was annoying, though. They would often fight and Fenrir could hear the fight from her normal spot in the library. Because of this he resolved to spend most of her magic training and reading in the castle gardens. It was far more peaceful and offered the prettiest plants, animals and scenery._

 _"Fenrir!" The girl craned her neck to try to see who had called for her._

 _"Behind you." A girl behind Fenrir laughed as the dark-haired girl turned around. She smiled at her two friends, Idun and Forsetti. Idun was a girl who looked to be around the age of thirteen. She was shorter than Fenrir, but excelled in combat and was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that flowed down and barely touched the floor. Her beautiful light brown hair was styled in an intricate braid and makeup lightly covered the round girl's face. Forsetti was taller, thin boy who looked around the age of fourteen. He wore a light orange tunic and white leggings underneath. A pair of worn, leather boots were worn over the leggings and the boy's chestnut hair was messily placed in a short ponytail. Forsetti studied in magic as well and he and Fenrir often spoke of the magic spells they learned._

 _"Are you studying for the Apprenticeship exam? It is only a fortnight away." Forsetti grinned as he reminded the girl sitting in front of him._

 _"I am afraid not." Fenrir puffed out a sigh as she tucked her long, curled hair behind her ear._

 _Idun scoffed. "You're not studying? Are you ill?"_

 _Fenrir shook her head. "Nay to both questions. I shall not be participating in the Apprenticeship exam. Simply watching from a distance."_

 _"What manner of madness is this?! You need an apprenticeship as much as any other student does!" Forsetti proclaimed as they threw his hands into the air. "Has your father made this decision?"_

 _"Nay. It is my grandfather's decision. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will be attending the exam. Odin does not wish for me to meet them for they might inform Thor of how we are related. There is no need to worry. I shall be my father's apprentice." Fenrir still sounded discouraged._

 _"We are sorry, Fenrir." Idun smiled. "We were just beginning to see the orchard. Shall you join us?" Fenrir nodded and walked off with her friends._

* * *

Fenrir smirked as she quietly climbed around in the air vents of Avengers Tower. This was a brilliant plan to spy on whatever the other Asgardians were talking about. Thank you, Barton, for teaching her how to navigate the vents. Her leg, however, was giving her problems. The deep wound was nearly healed, no thanks to her Asgardian healing factors, but not fully, and crawling was making it hurt worse than when she had first gotten the wound.

"Nay, Sif. I am not restoring the Allfather's memory." Fenrir stopped and let out a sigh of relief. She found a somewhat comfortable position to sit and crawled over to the nearest grate to get some sort of view.

"Loki, you must. Without a king, Asgard will fall apart." A woman, presumably Sif, could be heard, but nothing could be seen.

"Asgard has a king." Loki hissed a reply.

"Asgard needs it's true king." Sif corrected Loki.

"Why hasn't Thor pondered these problems?" A man presented the question.

"I left a perfect clone of Odin in Asgard. There was no problem to ponder!"

"And ever since then, things have caused problems. We need the actual Allfather back on the throne." Another man said.

"And if I do that, the Allfather will exile Fenrir to a worse realm than Midgard."

"There are sacrifices that everyone must make." A man with an oriental accent spoke.

"My daughter is not a sacrifice that I am willing to make." Loki answered.

"Your daughter is collateral damage. She does not matter. What matter's most is the good of Asgard."

"The good of Asgard? Odin said something to that effect. The next thing he did was to exile an innocent girl to fend for herself." Even without seeing her father's face, she could tell that he wore a disgusted expression.

"The girl is not innocent. I am sure you are aware of that, Loki." Sif reminded.

"She is my daughter. I will not allow her to end up in the same circumstances of fifteen years ago."

"Nevertheless, The Allfather will punish you for your actions." One of the men said, making Loki scoff.

"That is, if I decide to bring him back." The mischief god stalked away. Fenrir watched as he passed under the vent grate. She quietly sighed before crawling back the way she came.

"What are we to do?"

"Why hasn't Thor dealt with Loki?" Two men questioned. The vents creaked.

"Shh. I do not need them to know I am here." The girl quietly hissed and continued to crawl. The next thing she knew, the vents were ripped open, letting light flood into the unknown passageways.

"Oops." Fenrir squeaked as she looked at the four angry Asgardians.

* * *

"Look who we found, spying on us in the strange machines Midgardians call 'air conditioning'." The blonde Asgardian shoved Fenrir forward into the disorganised room that used to be the living room. "Getting into more trouble. Does it remind you of anyone you know?" The man crossed his arms. "She even dresses like her father."

"Fandral. I am sure Fenrir was simply having a little fun. Her and the red-haired mortal named Maverick are always playing hide-and-seek in there." Thor gave a kind smile as he easily flipped over one of the couches.

"No, I'm pretty sure Fenrir's up to no good. She's been like that all day." Maverick glared at the dark-haired Asgardian girl. Fenrir returned the glare, although it looked more menacing than the glare Maverick had given her.

"I was simply curious as to whether I would be able to return to Asgard. No mischief was managed. This time." Fenrir justified herself as she shrugged. She looked over to her father who looked amused at his daughter's idea, although he did look displeased at the fact she had spied on affairs that would most likely be explained to her later.

"A likely story, little girl. Did your father put you up to this?" A larger man with an orange beard asked.

"Nay, it was my idea. I simply couldn't help my curiosity get the better than me." Fenrir shrugged. "And this was a part of a deal." She pointed to the helmet and held up the green cape. She then crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air.

"You act and look like him too." Fandral said with a sneer. "Like father, like daughter." 'Both monster.' Fandral whispered. Fenrir's eyes grew wide as she whipped around to face Fandral.

"Even the heroes believe I am a monster." The girl said, her mood quickly changing from arrogant to disheartened. "Is my place at the table of villains?" She quietly asked herself as she hugged herself and quickly walked away. Thor and Loki glared at the charming, blonde Asgardian.

"What? I was only speaking the truth." Fandral reasoned before stroking his goatee. At least, trying to stroke his goatee. The only thing he felt was smooth skin.

"I shall return what is yours when I finish comforting my daughter." Loki smirked before walking off.

* * *

Fenrir sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She hugged her legs and quietly sobbed as she hid at the foot of her bed. She had tried to fight the tears, but it was impossible. Being called a monster hit a nerve in emotions when it came to her. It was something that some people could easily shrug off. Fenrir could do the same, except when it came to being labeled as a monster. When Odin had called her such a name, it hadn't affected her greatly.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was true. That was the only thing she missed about being a mortal. The part of her that was innocent, free from any ridicule of being strange. Of course, she would ignore the sneers and laughing no matter what, but it was always that name that made her act like a vulnerable little child. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and ignore the cruel, unforgiving world.

"Fenrir?" Loki asked outside the girl's door.

"Go away." She ordered and buried her face in her arms. "I do not wish to speak to anyone."

"But you must talk to someone. Keeping it bottled up will only result in a mess of emotions later on."

"I do not care, Monsters are supposed to remain locked up aren't they?"

"You are not a monster, Fenrir."

"Yes I am."

"Unlock the door, Fenrir."

"No. You need to stay away from the monster."

"Fenrir-"

"I said no, Father!" Fenrir's voice rose and she cried a little harder. Loki sighed before using his magic to unlock the door. He quietly stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Am I cursed?" She asked herself, not noticing her father was walking over to where she sat.

"No." Loki answered and sat beside his daughter. Fenrir didn't seem fazed by the fact that her father had found a way inside.

"What then?" She didn't bother to lift her tear-stained face from her arms.

"You are my daughter."

"I suppose I am to answer with the phrase 'What more than that? The casket wasn't the only thing you stole that day was it'?" Fenrir faintly laughed, still hiding her face. Loki smiled and somewhat scowled from the memory. He couldn't possibly understand how his daughter knew what happened during Thor's banishment, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"No." He answered.

"Are you playing along?" She finally decided to show her face. Tears uncontrollably spilled from her bright green eyes and her makeup was smeared everywhere.

"I'm honestly unsure at the moment." Loki answered as his the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. Fenrir laughed and sniffled.

"I apologize for being so emotional." She took a deep breath and wiped her face again.

"There is no need for you to apologize. Fandral can often speak of things he does not know about." He offered a small grin.

"There is not much to know about a monster." She choked out a sob.

"Why must you insist that you are a monster?" Loki rose an inquisitive eyebrow and looked at his daughter oddly.

"Because I am."

"But you're not." Loki gently held Fenrir's chin and turned her head to look at him. "The idea of you being a monster is simply an idea that you have adopted because so many people have told you so."

"But...what if I actually am?" She sniffled.

"Maybe that is true, but maybe it is not. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Do you understand?" Fenrir nodded. "Good." He turned away and sighed.

"...I believe this belongs to you." She summoned the horned helmet and placed it in front of Loki.

"But you'll lose the bet. Losing's not in your nature." Loki stared oddly at the helmet.

Fenrir shrugged. "It's just a bowl of ice cream. I may not have to hold my end of the bargain." She sighed. "What are we to do?"

"About?"

"Thor's friends." Loki puffed out a sigh.

"I am not sure."

"I-... What if we- and by we, I mean you- but if you restored the Allfather's memory, perhaps you could ask him to keep me in a cell. Just so I'm out of anyone's way." Fenrir trailed off.

"No, Fenrir. You heard the conversation of which you so sneakily dropped in on. I refuse to put you in that sort of situation."

Fenrir turned to face her father. "Father, please consider it. It makes sense. If you kept me in Asgard, I would be out of Hydra's way. And-"

"No!"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Either you restore Odin's memory and return him to Asgard, or Thor's friend take me to Asgard and hold me hostage until you returned Odin! The first is the only reasonable option. You must do it. Locked up with memories is so much better than roaming with no recollection of who I was. Please." She gave her father a hopeful look as she nodded.

"Fenrir, that is the most idiotic option that you've ever suggested."

"But it would work! Please! I don't care if the rest of my life is in a cell, as long as my ability isn't taken for granted and I'm out of people's way. Just..." She trailed off again.

"When did you suddenly exchanged reason for madness?"

"When I realized who I am." She slowly stood. "And if you won't do it, then I will!" She quickly walked out of the room.

Loki quickly jumped up and ran after his daughter. "Fenrir, no. What are you doing?"

"Going home! If you want to stop me, you have to catch me!" She sang the last part and laughed. "Just like when I was little."


	18. Chapter 18

"The upside to traveling back to Asgard is that I shall not have to pack anything!" Fenrir said as she looked around the medium sized room that wouldn't be used anymore. She had to admit: leaving the Tower was bittersweet. She was certainly not going to miss the mortals. Maybe some of the food, and most certainly not the clothing. She would definitely miss watching movies and TV, but, if Odin allowed, maybe she could visit once or twice. That is, if Loki would agree to return Odin to Asgard.

Either way, she was still returning to Asgard. That made her excited and maybe a little scared. She was excited to return to her old life, but not excited for those who had called her names. That wouldn't get to her, mainly because there was the probability of her being kept in the dungeons. She was sure that Loki would refuse to let her stay in a cell, and she almost depended on that fact. But there was always that slight chance that Loki would refuse to bring Odin back. And in that case, she would still have to stay in Midgard.

"It's practically a lose-lose situation." Fenrir wrinkled her nose in disgust and sighed.

"A win-lose situation for me." Fenrir turned around to see Maverick, leaning against the doorway. "It's either you going to Asgard, or staying here. I'm finally rid of you, or I have to deal with you for however long." The redhead inspected his fingernails and brushed them against his shirt.

Fenrir stared at the teenager. She couldn't explain why, but she was stunned at Maverick's brutal honesty. "Excuse me?" She finally managed to say something as she faintly glared at Maverick.

"I'm pretty sure you heard what I said." He replied, not establishing any eye-contact.

"I know what you said. I thought you were joking." She fully turned around and crossed her arms behind her back and stood still. "Jokes are in your nature, after all." She smirked, but that quickly disappeared when she saw the disinterested look Maverick wore.

"Nope. Not joking. I am glad that you're going to finally be gone, though." He ran a hand through his hair and picked at a piece of popcorn shell that lodged its way into his teeth. Fenrir seemed depressed by this confession.

"Oh..." She looked down at her feet. Seeing his friend act like that sent a pang of guilt throughout him, but he brushed it off. 'She's just begging for sympathy. She doesn't act like this.' Maverick reasoned and crossed his arms.

Fenrir immediately put her chin into the air. "I shall not miss you. I'll be too busy to think of missing you." She stepped over to the closet and disappeared inside.

"Yeah, you'll be really busy in a prison cell."

Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows and peeked her head out of the closet door. "How would you know that I was living in a prison cell?"

"Your dad and Sif were arguing about it when I decided to leave because I was bored."

She disappeared back inside the closet. "And is this any better?"

"Nope." He punctuated the end by popping the p.

"I must say that I agree. You are not he best to be around when you are grumpy." Fenrir laughed to herself as she dug through a plastic bin in her closet.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You like to yell quite a lot." She found what she was looking for. "BY THE NORNS!" She exclaimed loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What's your problem?"

"I bumped my head." Fenrir answered through clenched teeth as she walked out of the closet. She held the back of her head and growled.

"What were you looking for?" He looked at the small pile of random things that Fenrir held.

"It is nothing." She sounded annoyed as she dumped the contents onto the bed. She then sat down on the grey comforter and rubbed the back of her head.

Maverick fought to keep his attitude of disinterest in control. He slowly walked over to where Fenrir was sitting, muttering something to herself. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." She waved him off and turned around to gather the random items.

"You look cute when you're angry." Maverick smiled and clapped a hand over his mouth after realizing what he had just said.

Fenrir whipped around to look at Maverick. "Did you actually just say that?" She looked somewhat curious and amused. "If you are attempting to win my affection, you are doing a terrible job." She smirked and folded a few article of clothing.

"I thought you said you weren't going to pack anything." Maverick observed.

"I changed my mind." She quickly hid a picture frame in the pile of clothing. Maverick snatched up the picture frame and looked at it.

"Hey, isn't this-"

"It's nothing, you nosy mortal."

"You're not sentimental. Is there something you want to tell me?" He looked through the small pile of clothing.

"These are simply things I wish to take with me."

"These are all things I got you from previous Christmases." Maverick smiled at the thoughts. "We were the only kids in the orphanage that consecutively gave each other presents."

"That was only because you and I were the only children who were actually friends." Fenrir hid a smile as she remembered. She shook her head.

"I thought you hated sentiment."

"I do. I simply couldn't leave these items behind. Is this the picture of when you and I went to ComiCon?" Maverick's smiled immediately grew as he looked at the picture of Fenrir. She was dressed up like Princess Zelda. She looked intimidated and scared. Maverick was dressed up like Link. He pointed towards an unknown location with his sword and wore a funny expression.

"Yes, yes it is. My hair was still blonde at that time. I looked so strange. Do you remember? Everyone thought..." She trailed off and smiled.

"Everyone thought we looked like the cutest couple ever. And you turned completely red each time someone said that. Hard to believe we just won those tickets." He smiled and saw that Fenrir looked discouraged. She hid her face behind the long curtain off curled, black hair. "Do you really think that you'll be going back to Asgard?"

"Yes." She nodded and faintly sighed. "Were you being serious when you said that you'd be glad I was gone?"

"Ms. Fenrir, Mr. Hamel. The Avengers wish to inform you of a meeting in the dining room. Dinner will be served at this time." JARVIS cut off any further discussion between the two teenagers. Fenrir nodded and before things got awkward she walked out of the room with Maverick following closely behind.

* * *

"Okay. So, meeting. How to say this..." Stark poked around the salad Pepper made before digging in. The others were too busy eating to wonder what Stark had to announce. "Umm... We're taking a vacation to Alfheim!"

Fenrir choked on her food. She sputtered and coughed before hiding her face behind a napkin. "What do you mean we're going to Alfheim?! You are mortals! What will the Light Elves think?!" She looked at the billionaire with wide eyes.

"We're going to a place with elves? They're even a thing?" Maverick seemed excited and curious.

"Yes, as do dwarves, Valkyries-"

"And a lengthy list of which we shall not speak of because I wish to hear what Stark has to say." Fenrir cut off Thor as he spoke with his mouth full of food. He shrugged, helping himself to more lasagna and another beer.

"Well, Pepper's not coming along. She has work. But, we kinda have work too." Pepper quietly sighed in envy as Stark quickly explained.

"What happened to Sif and The Warriors Three?" Maverick asked after clearing his throat.

"They have returned to Asgard. I eventually was able to create somewhat of a bargain and they returned home." Loki explained.

"Yeah, but the problem is, we gotta travel to Asgard tomorrow." Stark smiled at his teammates who looked surprised.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you coming to Asgard?" Fenrir looked around the table.

"Umm... Several reasons. One: We need a vacation. Two: Reindeer Games over here has some work to do and some of it involves us. Three: Thor won't leave his brother alone, even if he's on Asgard. And, Four: We need a vacation. Have I mentioned that we need a vacation?"

"Yes. Several times." Loki rolled his eyes.

"What about Romeo over there?" Clint pointed with his fork before helping himself to his fourth portion of lasagna. Pepper had made three dishes of lasagna. She was used to cooking for people with unnaturally large appetites.

"Oh, he's coming too. Yeah, we've already told his grandma about imminent danger and potential threats. All that fun stuff." Stark waved around his fork.

"Why am I coming? I mean, it's not like I don't want to go, it's just... Why?"

Fenrir threw her hands into the air. "You don't realize that Odin will not approve of eight mortal in his realm! Not to mention the fact that Director Fury will not like you suddenly disappearing. Natasha, Clint, and Steve most likely have missions!"

"Didn't you tell me that Odin was on an unknown island and he only knew his name, which was Captain Barnabus?" Maverick snickered as he asked Thor.

"Yes. Loki has agreed to bring him back to Asgard-"

"But only with a few terms and conditions. Most of which I'm sure your Director would not agree to." Loki cut off Thor.

"Please tell me you did not agree to anything stupid." Fenrir said as she looked at her father.

"Not stupid, per se."

"Why did you decide to take a vacation to Alfheim? Light Elves have never seen Midgardians before. Who knew what kind of chaos you could ensue?" The dark-haired girl nervously glanced around her.

"It sounded cool. We needed a vacation that would leave a lasting impression." Stark sarcastically clasped his hands together and smiled widely. Fenrir rose an eyebrow as she continued to look around the table. Somehow, she felt that there was another reason for Stark's sudden decision, although she couldn't explain why.

"I thought Steve was the leader of the Avengers. Isn't he supposed to say whether or not you guys go on vacations and things that?" Maverick wondered as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.

"See, Stark? I'm not the only one who thinks of these things." Rogers crossed his arms and gave Stark a look.

"Oh, please, Spangles. The plan was to travel Middle-Earth anyway. We all agreed, anyway." Stark justified himself.

"We're going to Asgard?" Fenrir scoffed in disbelief.

"My friends, we are going to Asgard." Loki rolled his eyes as Thor referenced himself. Fenrir smiled nervously, not sure how to take in the sudden news.

 **Yay! Okay, I plan to put mainly things concerning Asgard in the new chapter, and then, if my plans go the way I want them to, we'll learn more about the Lupus (the wolf/Asgardian people).**


	19. Chapter 19

"Fenrir!" Forsetti and Idun waved to their friend from where they stood in the gardens. Fenrir waved back and returned to her book. She sat in the gardens, but far away and slightly hidden away from the others. Forsetti and Idun were participates in a garden party arranged by the second richest (Fenrir being the richest for obvious reasons) girl in magic training. Her name was Freyja, and she completely stuck up, haughty, and rude. The sight of Freyja made Fenrir disgusted and she avoided her at all costs. This included her infernal garden parties and ridiculous sleepovers. Yes, Asgardians had sleepovers, but they lasted for longer than just one night.

"Wouldn't you like to socialize, daughter of mine?" Loki walked up from behind Fenrir and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you ask such things?" Fenrir looked at her father oddly. She closed the book and placed it behind her. She was about as social as her father was. That meant that it was only Forsetti and Idun that she spoke with.

"Simply curious." Loki shrugged as he sat beside his daughter. "Is this a new tome?" He observed the title. "It looks quite lengthy for your reading expertise." He looked at his daughter in pride and surprise.

"That shall not stop me. I may only be one hundred and thirty, but I can still read good runes. It's better than obsessing over who is 'the greatest boy in sword play'." Fenrir clasped her hands together and spoke in a high, girly voice.

Loki seemed amused as he looked curiously at his daughter. "And who would that be?"

Fenrir scoffed. "Please. As if I actually paid attention to futile matters such as that. Besides, why socialize with people when you can socialize with Vanagand?" Fenrir referred to the black mass of fur that slept on her lap.

"Yes, socialize with the creature that kept you from the library for five years. If it were I who found the creature, I would have left him exactly where I found him." Loki looked at Vanagand with distaste. The cat stared at the Mischief God and gave an indignant mew, as if he understood what Loki said. Fenrir smiled at the cat.

"I do not believe he liked what you said about him." She observed and smiled.

"You and your sentimentality." Loki looked oddly and watched as she scratched the creature behind its bright pink ears.

"I cannot help it, Father. He is a consistent friend who will always keep you company." She shrugged, knowing Vanagand was practically the only thing she showed sentiment towards.

"I suppose so." Loki shook his head but the thought of his daughter behaving so oddly still lingered.

"I am officially bored. I shall see what Grandmother is doing." Fenrir smiled before taking Vanagand off her lap. The cat grumpily mewed as it jumped off the stone bench that Fenrir was sitting on.

"Come along, Vanagand." The girl called for her pet who stretched and yawned before following after his owner. Loki couldn't help but grin as he watched his daughter walk off.

"What shall we do if Grandmother is busy, Vanagand? Shall we check the library? Or would you rather watch me train?" She said slightly talking to herself and slightly to Vanagand.

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall boy who looked around the age of sixteen or seventeen smiled as he stalked up to where Fenrir was innocently talking to herself. He stood in front of the girl with his hands on his hips and a smirk.

"Back away Bragi. I'm certain you would not wish to live if you had endure my father's wrath if you wish to cause a problem." Fenrir glared at the boy clad in mustard colored armor.

Bragi laughed. "You think I'm afraid of Loki, witch? You are, truly mistaken." A small crowd formed behind Bragi. Many cheered for a fight, while others simply observed.

Fenrir growled as she turned around and attempted to walk away.

"What's this?" Bragi snatched away the tome Fenrir held in her arms. The girl whipped around to take back the book.

"That is mine and I don't want your filthy, blood-stained hands to touch it!" She spoke through clenched teeth as she scrambled for the book. Bragi held the tome high above the girl's head.

"And who's this?" One of Bragi's friends picked up Vanagand by his scruff and held him up. The cat screeched in protest as it batted at the annoying boy's hand. A part of the group smiled at Fenrir's predicament.

"That's Vanagand! You're hurting him, you idiot!" Fenrir ignored Bragi and directed her attention to the screeching cat. Bragi and his friend laughed.

"He doesn't look too bad to me. Is he a street animal? I can already see the resemblance, witch." Bragi's friend laughed.

"Leave Vanagand alone, you moron!" She cried out as she reached for the cat. Vanagand was now hissing constantly.

"Name calling are we? You shouldn't do that, it's demeaning." Bragi stared at Fenrir in hatred and disgust. Fenrir had slapped him, letting her nails dig into his cheek. It had left three, bloody streaks that ran down his cheek.

"Why you little..." Bragi growled as he smacked and shoved away the girl before watching as she fell down. Loki had now noticed the commotion and was trying to make his way through the crowd, but failed.

"Take your infernal creature." Bragi's friend threw the cat in Fenrir's direction. She carefully shrouded the cat in a protective spell and gently set him down.

"Little witch." Bragi muttered before walking away. Before Fenrir could think, her eyes flashed bright silver and the girl was replaced with a black wolf with one steel grey eye and one green eye. The wolf raced after Bragi and knocked him down to the ground. Bragi was too stunned to say anything as he cowered under the wolf.

The wolf bared its fangs and growled before receiving a blow in the stomach. It stumbled back and faintly whined in pain. "Call the guards!" One teenaged looking Asgardian called. The wolf reacted by lunging towards the boy who had picked up Vanagand. He received a well-deserved bite to the leg and cried out in pain. With his free leg he tried to kick away the wolf by missed when the wolf jumped back and released his death grip. The wolf received another blow to the stomach and stumbled backwards before collapsing. Loki finally decided to push through the crowd, not bothering to apologize for anyone he pushed over.

He rushed towards the wolf that lay on its stomach. The wolf immediately calmed down and whined for help from the Asgardian that knelt before him.

"Prince Loki, I suggest you step away from the situation." Guards with gold and silver armor stormed out to the gardens with spears in hand. One held a long, shimmery cord in one hand and tied it around one of the wolf's hind legs. The wolf immediately transformed back into a girl that lied limply on the ground. Loki gazed at the girl, realizing that this was his daughter, although it did not surprise him.

Fenrir sat up quickly after the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She looked around her, a look of pure concern written all over her face. "On your feet." The guard ordered but Fenrir stared, almost as if she was in a daze.

"On your feet, girl." The guard ordered again, this time prodding the girl with his spear. Fenrir snapped out of the daze and rose to her feet.

"You'll come with us. The Allfather requests your presence immediately." The guard informed before gesturing for Fenrir to walk ahead. He held the string in one hand and the spear in the other. The crowd from earlier looked at Fenrir in sheer surprise and fear. "Boo." She held out her hands. The crowd answered with a frightened scream and they took a step back. Fenrir smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Fenrir stared into nothingness and she flicked the knife into the air and caught it. She repeated this action as she sank lower into the couch. Everyone was still packing, and she, Loki, and Thor were patiently waiting. Well, Thor was patiently waiting. Loki and Fenrir were constantly sighing in frustration before sinking lower into the couch. It shouldn't take that long to put clothes and toiletries in a bag.

"I really want this to move along. If I'm to spend the rest of my life in a cell, I want to spend my free doing something other than waiting around." Fenrir mumbled. After dinner Loki and Thor had disappeared for a while to return Odin's memories and send him back to Asgard. Loki erased any memory of being exiled to Midgard and when he was overthrown by Loki. The last thing he remembered would be the events of the Dark Elves' attack. But Odin being back on the throne meant that Fenrir would indeed have to face him, or that he had already thought of his punishment. Either way, she wasn't excited for returning home. And this suspense was practically killing her. She just wanted to get this over with already.

And Loki was as nervous as Fenrir was. He hid the look, but she could tell by the way he lightly bounced his leg and continued to stare off in the distance, as if there was actually something to look at. She couldn't blame him. She was more nervous about Odin's punishment than returning home.

"There is no need to be nervous, Fenrir." Thor tried to reassure his niece.

"You did not just say that." Fenrir groaned and nervously swallowed. She brushed off the comment and took a breath. "I'm not nervous." She reasoned out loud and placed the knife on the coffee table. She took a deep breath and muttered a few things under her breath. Why did Thor even ask that? He knew that Odin would most likely punish her and Loki. There was no doubt.

"Okay, we're ready." Stark rolled a huge, black suitcase into the living room.

"Man of Iron, I am sure you do not need that much clothing." Thor said as he rose from the couch.

"Oh, no this is the Mark 10. My clothes..." He reached behind him and held up a red and gold duffel bag. "Are in here. It even has my initials on it." He smiled and watched as the rest of the Avengers (plus Maverick and Bucky) filed into the room. They each had duffels bags with their respective colors. Natasha's duffle was mainly stuffed with weapons and Steve couldn't even fit his shield inside the duffle so he resorted to put the magnetic holder that he normally wore on the duffle itself.

"Let's get this over with." Fenrir mumbled as she picked up a small duffle and walked over to where the rest of the team stood. Loki followed close behind.

"Heimdall, whenever you're ready." Thor called out and seconds later, a multicolored ray of light swallowed the team and transported the group to the golden Bifrost dome. In the middle stood the keeper Heimdall, a blank expression on his face.

"Welcome, Avengers. I have seen many of the great things you have accomplished. Your courage is admirable." His deep, kind voice echoed throughout the dome.

"Thank you for letting us into Asgard." Steve nodded. Two silver and gold armored guards entered the dome.

"The Allfather requests the girl's presence." One guard stated. Fenrir nodded and handed the duffle bag to her father. The team gave Fenrir a not-so-reassuring smile, but struggled to hide the worried look in their eyes

"I shall to see you all soon." 'I hope.' She gulped and walked towards the guards before holding out her arms. One guard set a pair of handcuffs that whirred and clanked in order to fit her wrist size. She looked behind her again and faintly smiled.

"Move it, brat." The guard prodded her along and she swiftly followed.

* * *

Fenrir walked into the throne room, a sudden feeling of déjà-vu washing over her as she slightly lifted her head to look at the king on the throne. He looked high and mighty. The throne seemed to add to his regality and gave a sense of power. The metal covering one eye glistened in the light.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Fenrir." Odin spat out the name as if it were a curse.

"Likewise." What she really wanted to say was 'I wish I could say the same.' But she did not wish to make the situation worse than it had to be. She kept her head low as she made her way through the hall and stood before the powerful ruler.

"Has your exile on Earth made you realize the error of your pride?" Odin questioned as he sat still in his throne.

"It depends." She spoke up but hung her head. "I would greatly enjoy it if we cut the socializing to a minimum. Please tell me what my sentence is so that I might be able to live it."

"It is difficult to tell whether or not if your pride is under control."

"You did not exile me to Earth for a lesson in pride." The guard jabbed her with the blunt end of his spear. She didn't react, and kept her head low.

"You are fortunate to be alive. I did say that it would end in your demise if Loki were to ever speak to you. But, I am not a heartless King. You are to spend your days in the dungeon. As for your father, I have different plans for him. But you are forbidden from communication with anyone. Now go, leave me be." Odin ordered with a wave of his hand. Fenrir sighed, taken aback by him believing that he wasn't a heartless King. She was grateful for her punishment, but feared for whatever plans the Allfather had for Loki. She and the guards walked out of the throne room.

She walked through the all too familiar walls. Memories came in barrage and she couldn't help but smile lightly. She especially remembered one memory, when she looked to be around the age of six. She insisted that her father play Hide-And-Seek in the castle. Whenever Loki found Fenrir, it was actually a clone and she would disappear in a silver shimmer. Sometimes she would accidentally giggle a little too loud and that would give away her location, but she quickly left another clone and raced away. That clone spell was the first magic she ever learned.

A loud mew could be heard from the other side of the hall as a black streak darted down the hallway and leaped into Fenrir's arms.

"Vanagand!" Fenrir cried at as the cat purred in glee. "It's so good to see you." She hugged the cat.

"What's a creature doing in the castle?" One guard said as he reached towards the cat. Vanagand hissed before batting away the guard's hand.

"I do not believe you wish to separate me and Vanagand." Fenrir assured as she struggled to suppress a grin. The two guards rolled their eyes and continued down the hall. Living in a cell would be a little more reasonable.

Fenrir passed by the main hall, where the Avengers we're going through a weapons check. Natasha kept pulling weapons out of her duffle bag and smirked as she watched the guard's bored expression.

"Fenrir!" Loki called for his daughter, but she stayed silent and followed the guards. Maverick smiled at the sight of his friend, but that quickly changed. The smile Fenrir wore had disappeared and she now looked depressed. How she longed to be able to return to her father's side with good news. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Loki quickly grew infuriated and stormed off in the direction of the throne room.

"Where's Fenrir going, Thor?" Maverick seemed confused as he looked to the blonde god for some source of hope.

"I believe Odin has sent her to the dungeon as punishment." Thor stared at the place he had seen his niece pass by with slight anger.

"What?! She doesn't belong in a dungeon! What is this Odin guys thinking?!" Maverick went ballistic.

"I am not sure, redheaded mortal. I shall see." Thor walked away, leaving his friends by themselves.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home for the rest of your miserable life." The guard said before shoving the girl inside an empty, white cell. A gold protective barrier surrounded the open part of the cell, sealing Fenrir and her cat inside. The girl found a nice corner to sit in and sighed.

"Oh, don't do the innocent act. It won't work." The guard laughed before walking away. Fenrir sighed again. She summoned a rough blanket and cuddled up inside. At least she had a blanket. And at least she didn't get a cell with a troll or some kind of insane creature.

She growled. "I am princess of Asgard. I should not be treated in this manner!" She slammed her fist against the floor of the cell and growled again. "Optimism won't get me anywhere." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "The best thing to do is remain calm and rational. Father will come for me." She mustered up a smile and scooted over to where the barrier separated herself from the other cells.

"Well, well, well." A guard working on his rounds sauntered up to Fenrir's cell. He smirked as he leaned on his staff and observed the prisoner. "If it isn't the little witch." He taunted with a laugh.

"I see you've picked up on my nickname." Fenrir didn't bother to look at the guard as she scratched Vanagand behind his ears.

"Oh there are a lot. Mørk Ulv, monster, witch. I see Odin has let you keep your creature." The guard pointed out. Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mørk Ulv? Dark Wolf? When have I ever been called that?" She looked up from Vanagand and growled when she came face to face with the guard. "Bragi." She growled, then smirked. "I didn't expect you to be working as a guard. Didn't you say you had aspirations for Captain of the guard?" She smiled, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the cell.

"You must start somewhere." Bragi shrugged. "You must be grateful. Forsetti is away on business."

"Forsetti? He is in the guard?"

"More like one of the highest nobles. I was honestly surprised that he wasn't working a position as guard, but then again, he does own the ability to use magic." Bragi took off his helmet, revealing the three long gash marks from when Fenrir had smacked him.

"It is nice to see they have scarred. It makes you look like the villain you are." Fenrir snapped with a grin.

"A villain? My father didn't try to rule the people of Midgard as a benevolent god."

"Well then you're father isn't amazing like my father is." Fenrir states with a smile. She then summoned a book to read.

"Oh, we can't have that can we?" Bragi reached over to a panel on the cell. He pressed a few buttons, making the blanket and book Fenrir had summoned to disappear in a grey shimmer.

"What? So I am sit in a cell until the end of my days? That's exciting..." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"You look changed, witch. Did that time on Midgard change your mindset?"

"Do not believe I have changed. I would have slit your throat in a matter of seconds if it weren't for this barrier separating you and I." Fenrir threatened as she narrowed her eyes at the guard.

"Ooh, such hostility. Why such am I shown such hatred?" Bragi gave a look of mock concern.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be in Asgard. I wouldn't have had to spend fifteen years with no memory on Midgard. I wouldn't be in this cell, but with my father." She remained unnervingly calm and pinched the bridge her nose in annoyance.

"Oh, is the monster lonely?"

"I am not a monster!" She snapped. Bragi held up his hands as if signaling defeat. He still smirked, however. "Leave me in peace." She ordered with annoyance and anger. Bragi hesitantly and slowly moved away, not willing to create a large scene.

She huffed and gazed through the barrier. Would the Avengers come to break her out of here? No, they're superheroes. That would be disobedience and treason if they were going to break her out of the cell. But who was to say that Thor wouldn't do that? He had committed treason before. 'There is no need to worry, Fenrir.' A voice in the back of her mind assured her.

'No need to worry?! I'm in a cell for what could be the rest of my life! There is need to worry!' The pessimistic side of her thoughts hissed.

'But Father will be coming.' The optimist in her stated with patience.

'Maybe he won't. Maybe this is just a plan to get me out of Loki's way. I was always a little different than father. Maybe that's his reason and he actually does want me in this cell.'

'Why are you thinking that? That's ridiculous!'

"Meow." Vanagand brought the girl out of her thoughts. She blinked and smiled before petting the black cat that laid in her lap.

"There's no need to worry, Vanagand. This is where I belong." She nodded, her smile disappearing into a nervous grin.

* * *

"So, Oddball's in jail?" Clint asked as he stuffed the folded up bow back into his purple and black duffle.

"Yes. Although it was expected, it places a damper on the plan." Loki said and winced. One part of his punishment was fifty lashes. His back constantly stung every time he moved.

"If it was expected, then why did you make a backup plan?" Barnes asked as he placed his feet on the table in the eating hall. It was after dinner time, but the group decided to stay, drink some beer and discuss the plan, or the lack thereof.

"I was planning on Fenrir causing a commotion. Obviously, she didn't." Loki clenched his teeth from the pain in his back.

"Can't we just go to Alfheim, ask them what the solution to the problem is, then go and see if Fenrir can do whatever she needs to?" Stark whispered. Everyone was now aware of the fact at Heimdall could see and hear everything, so they kept every on the down low and made sure to not give away too much information.

"No. She will forbid them from giving away any information. It is better for her to see her daughter." Loki referred to Luna.

"So the whole plan's basically ruined?" Rogers questioned.

"For now." Loki nodded and clenched his fists.

"Well this was a waste." Sam muttered.

"Nay, Friend Sam. This would have happened despite our efforts. We simply have to think of a way to overcome the problem." Thor nodded.

Natasha looked around her. "Guys? Where's Maverick?"

* * *

"Fenrir." A voice whispered as it hid in the shadows. Fenrir drowsily waved off the whisper and turned her face from the torch light. It was late at night and she was honestly quite tired from exciting and different circumstances.

"Fenrir!" The voice whispered a little louder. Vanagand meowed at the voice in the shadows. The red headed teenager peeped out of the shadows. "You must be the cat Fenrir told . Could you wake Fenrir for me?" Maverick smiled at the little cat who meowed in reply. He jumped up on Fenrir's head and looked didn't from above.

"Vanagand? What have I told you about sleeping on my head?" Fenrir went cross eyed as she looked annoyingly at the cat. Vanagand meowed before looking up.

"Hi, Fenrir." Maverick knelt down to say hello.

"Maverick! What are you doing here, you stupid mortal?!" Fenrir hissed as she tried to not make a scene. "Do you know what Odin does to people who go against his orders?!"

"Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I saw your dad. He didn't look to swell." Maverick whispered, still hidden.

"Odin had Father flogged?" Fenrir asked, fear filling her voice.

"It looked bad." Maverick admitted.

"Then why are you here, you idiot?!"

"I assumed you were lonely. Apparently I was wrong. I see you got your cat back." Maverick gestured to the cat who meowed playfully.

"His name's Vanagand. It looks like he's already growing to like you."

"I'm glad. He looks like he could claw up a whole hand in two seconds flat." Vanagand meowed in agreement.

Fenrir scoffed. "I have, well had, a friend name Forsetti and he found that out the hard way."

"Fenrir of Asgard with friends? God forbid!" Maverick quietly exclaimed and joked, making Fenrir roll her eyes.

"Yes, friends. That was before I discovered what I really was."

"Ohh! So now that you're an awesome wolf chick, you don't have friends?"

"No. Here comes a guard." Maverick carefully ducked in the shadows again and came out when the guard passed.

"You should be grateful that you wear dark clothes. The guards would have found you out in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, no. I'm wearing red, remember? If it weren't for this black cloak that I found, I do think I'd not be able to talk to you."

"You stole a black cape?" Fenrir incredulously out the cell.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't, Fenrir." Maverick stated as if it were obvious. Silence fell between the Asgardian and the mortal. "It looks quite boring in there. Can't you summon things with your magic."

"No, stupid Bragi took away my power." Fenrir huffed and spoke in an angered tone.

"Bragger?"

"No, Braggi, although he does a lot of bragging, especially to people who he believes to have a lesser value than him. Braggi, son of Halfdan the Old. One of the most idiotic and stuck up men I have ever come in contact with."

"What about that Scott dude?"

"No, the Hydra agent was just ignorant and evil. Even he had better manners than Braggi."

"Worse manners than a kidnapping psycho assassin?"

"Yes, if that is believable."

"That must be pretty bad. He didn't actually take away his power, did he?"

"No, but the cell is programmed to keep me from using magic."

"That sounds fun."

"It could be better. I don't exactly mind being in here, but I can't say much. I have only been in here for a few hours." Fenrir admitted and gently pet Vanagand.

"And it looks like you're having so much fun. I'm glad I snuck around the castle.

"Did you hum the Mission Impossible theme while sneaking around?"

"I may or may not have." Fenrir couldn't help but quietly laugh. She must look like an absolute lunatic to her cell mates.

"Did you actually laugh at me? Are you going insane?"

"I might. It's hard to tell." Fenrir admitted with a sigh. Maverick smiled to himself, happy that he was able to Fenrir laugh.

"Welp, I better go. See you later, Fennel." Maverick mocked a salute before sneaking away in the shadows. Fenrir looked oddly behind her. He hadn't called her by her nickname in forever. Something about that made Fenrir smile, but she couldn't explain why.


	20. Chapter 20

Five months. That was how long Fenrir had been in the cell. She was still in it. There was not much to do. Sleeping, playing with Vanagand, and talking to herself was her schedule. She was bored, but she soon grew grateful for the cell.

Yes, gratefulness for being locked up. The more Bragi had come to talk to her, the more she was convinced that this was the place she belonged. She was a monster, and if this was the only way to keep the monster contained, then yes, she would continue to be grateful. Of course, she knew the cord would keep the wolf contained and it seemed almost foolish for her to worry, but it did not keep the worry from invading her mind. This worry made that accursed dream return. She neither slept nor ate much food. Any food she had was given to Vanagand, who happily gobbled it down. It was a wonder why he wasn't fat.

After about the first week of the dream, she referred to the monster side of her as 'it'. She quietly rambled on and on about 'not letting the monster escape' and that she should have stayed in the orphanage and that she should've never believed that Thor was telling the truth. These discussions often left with her sobbing wildly, although she struggled to quiet such sobs. Bragi only looked at the insane girl with a smirk as he continued his patrol.

Fenrir had lost any hope of the Avengers coming to save her. What she did have when she was first thrown into the cell had quickly diminished after the first month. Maverick never again sneaked a visit, causing Fenrir to believe she never actually had any real friends. She didn't even ignore the fact that she had practically gone insane.

"Your lunch for the day's here, witch." Bragi said as he opened a small opening for him to slide the plate of different, Asgardian foods into the cell. Fenrir said nothing as she stared at the floor of the cell. She looked like she had survived World War 2, but without the injuries. Her clothes were the same ones she wore when she stumbled upon those two arguing twins in Kentucky. She had simply used her magic to create new, infinitely better clothing. The beautiful, light grey dress she was wearing was quickly replaced with the bright pink shirt and denim jeans because of Bragi's idiotic decisions to rid the cell of any magic.

The girl crawled over to where the metal tray of food sat. She picked what food looked suitable to her and slowly ate the bowl of Asgardian fruit that closely resembled a mango, but tasted like sweet nectar from a flower. Vanagand looked at his owner, almost as if he were concerned for her well-being. He pushed over the tray of food to Fenrir who ignored the cat's attempt. Vanagand meowed indignantly and refused to eat. Fenrir sighed and took another dish that consisted of roast chicken. The cat nodded before chowing down.

Bragi laughed to himself before walking off. Vanagand then looked up from his meal and scooted the glass of water towards his owner. Fenrir nodded and took a small sip before placing the glass down. Vanagand meowed again and scooted the glass closer to Fenrir. The girl sighed before drinking more of the water, making sure to leave some for the black creature. The cat nodded, finished his food and snuggled up next to the girl. Fenrir faintly smiled as she stared off into space.

* * *

"News of my granddaughter's return has finally spread across the realms." A man who looked the age of sixty briskly walked into the throne room. His apparel consisted of mainly black. A worn, black overcoat hung over the man's broad shoulders. His boots were scuffed and covered in blacks armor. His shoulders were covered in armor and his naturally silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Even if he looked sixty, he had the mind of someone who had lived for thousands of years. His silver eyes showed more anger than sadness and his mouth was set in a thin line.

Odin look at the man in distaste. He had refused to call him Allfather, he had barged in without requesting an audience, and he didn't bow in respect. The man rolled his eyes. "Pardon my rudeness, Odin." He mocked and bowed. Odin's distaste only grew more as he continued to look at the man.

"What is the purpose of your rude welcome, Canavar?" The Allfather blinked and kept a look of disinterest.

"I have simply come to retrieve my granddaughter. She deserves to live with her people." Canavar answered simply.

"She deserves to live in a community of monsters?"

Canavar growled. "She belongs with her people." He spoke.

"You and your people belong either dead, or in a prison."

"Is that where you have placed Fenrir?" Canavar snapped and took a breath to calm himself down. It wouldn't be wise to let anger take over just yet.

"Yes." Odin answered. "She is forbidden from any contact with people."

"It is not wise to place a Lupus in isolation. It is likely you have driven her to the point of insanity because of such solitude." Canavar answered. "And she is legally my granddaughter. It is only the better solution to bring Fenrir with me."

"She is a threat."

"That is only because she was taken without being aware of who she is, Odin. No thanks to that special snowflake you call a son." Canavar snapped once more.

"Ah, Loki. Yes. How is Luna?" Odin smirked and watched as Canavar's eyes filled with anger.

"She is desperate to meet her daughter. Release Fenrir, Odin. She does not belong in Asgard."

"And how do you believe Loki will react when he realizes you have taken the girl back to Alfheim?"

"I expect he would kill you for not informing him of such things. I cannot blame him." Canavar smirked ever so slightly as he watched Odin. "I believe a bargain is in order. I will take Fenrir in exchange for information of the Lupus."

"Concerning?"

"Our weakness." Canavar didn't seem to waver when he presented the bargain. "And how we can be controlled." He added and bowed mockingly.

"I apologize. That bargain is not worth it." Odin waved off Canavar's bargain. The Lupus snarled.

"I appreciate your consideration, Odin." He quickly turned and walked away. Odin rose an inquisitive eyebrow at Canavar's calm, collected behavior. The Lupus were widely known for their problem with quickly being overcome with extreme rage. Canavar slipped out of the throne room.

"That went swimmingly, Alpha." Delphi, the captain of the Lupus guards grumbled under her breath. She, and any other Lupus, had excellent sight, smell, and hearing.

"Patience, Delphi. I expected Odin to be the stubborn Asgardian that he is. The plan is compromised, but we successfully formulated another. I require you and your men to create a commotion in the dungeons. Make sure it is large. You need to distract the blonde oaf and his friends."

"Yes, Alpha." The platinum blonde Lupus nodded before swiftly walking off. She adjusted her deep blue cloak and motioned for a group of her men to follow close behind. Canavar smiled in satisfaction before following after Delphi.

* * *

Fenrir sighed for the millionth time as she leaned against the wall of the cell. She was exhausted, but didn't want to risk the chance of the nightmare. It was terrible, and she avoided it at all costs.

"You look bored." Bragi taunted. As much as Fenrir wanted to snap at the annoying brat in an attempt to leave her alone, she felt too weak, too tired, and too lazy to actually carry out the task.

"You look like an imbecile, but you don't see me criticizing you for such looks." Fenrir managed a smug grin as she spoke barely above a whisper. It had seemed like an eternity when she last spoke. She had to admit, it was nice hearing herself talk again. "You really are annoying, aren't you?"

"Ooh, back to our original selves are we? Did you finally overcome the monster?" Fenrir soon grew quiet as she curled up in a corner. Bragi laughed at the girl's reaction. "I suppose not. Monsters aren't exactly easy to be rid of." He shrugged and resumed his patrol.

Sounds of some sort of explosion could be heard from the end of the dungeon. Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly crawled over to the barrier. Whoever was breaking into the dungeon couldn't be seen.

'Another prison break?' Fenrir rolled her eyes, remembering the time Thor had told her of the Dark Elves and how they attacked Asgard. She had to admit that it was an excellent plan, but whoever had decided to do this was simply begging for attention. Maybe that was the idea. All she knew was that explosions and sparks were flying every and seemed to be near every cell. Every cell remained oddly intact.

"End your destruction and no harm will come to you." Thor informed whoever was attacking as he stood in the opposite end of the dungeon. Fenrir quickly hid from view and watched as the unknown attacker continued. Thor then threw Mjolnir towards the attacker, but the destruction continued. There had to be more than one. Was this Loki's idea? Surely not, but he was known for his ridiculous ideas.

A loud, huge explosion went off a little too close to Fenrir's cell. She stared out of the cell in astonishment before the gold barrier had dissolved. "At long last. Freedom!" She said before grabbing Vanagand and doing her best to walk out of the cell. Her muscles greatly disagreed from sitting for far too long but she ignored the pain. She glanced down the hall of the dungeon to see Thor fighting off a large group of men with dark blue capes. Fenrir nervously gulped before turning to the opposite side of the dungeon. Fandral, along with the rest of his friends and the Avengers quickly ran into the dungeon.

Fenrir avoided the Avengers by hiding in the shadows. Fandral and the rest of his friends would just send her back to prison and she lost hope in the Avengers. She didn't want to talk to anybody, especially her father. But she was too tired and weak to move out of the dark corner she was hiding in.

"Hello, Fenrir." A man with dark clothing walked up to the girl. The sight of the strange man made Fenrir tremble.

"Who are you?" She managed to squeak out a question.

"My name is Canavar. I am here to take you home." Canavar gently placed one rough hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I am already home. There is no need to take me anywhere."

Canavar sighed. "This will never be your home." He pinched a nerve on the girl's neck, rendering her unconscious. He picked up the girl's limp body and slung it over his shoulder before walking off. Maverick ran into the dungeon as he watched Canavar take away his unconscious friend.

It took awhile to register what had just happened. "Guys! Some guy just ran off with Fenrir!" The redhead yelled at the top of his lungs as he waved his arms to gather someone's attention. The unknown attackers immediately quit once they heard Maverick's exclamation. They ran off in the direction of where Canavar had escaped.

"Follow after them!" Thor ordered, then stopped to look around him. "Where is my brother?" He questioned.

"Loki doesn't matter right now, Thor." Steve said as he ran off.

"Stay here, kid." Clint demanded as he walked past Maverick. The teenager looked at the team in disbelief before following quickly after them.

 **Meh, didn't like this chapter as much, either. I needed some way to get Fenrir to Alfheim and no matter how hard I thought of ideas, I knew that there was no way she was going with the Avengers. I feel like this was a little rushed too. But tell me what you guys think.**


	21. Chapter 21

Fenrir groaned as she sat up in the small bed. She was in a medium sized room. A window sat at one end and outside the room were many trees. Fenrir jumped from the bed and raced over to the window. She looked down to see many people walking back and forth. Many of them, including the women were wearing pants and had some sort of weapon. She smiled before looking around the room.

The bed she had woken up in sat in the middle of the room. By the bed was a small table with a simple candle sitting on top. A carved, wood dresser stood in another corner and one wall was a bookshelf stuffed to the brim with worn tomes. The room was quaint. She wasn't used to quaint. No one would be used to quaint if they spent most of their life in a castle.

Fenrir looked at herself oddly. She was still wearing the clothing from when she was in the dungeons. She felt refreshed, though. Any signs of sleep deprivation had gone, but she felt extremely hungry.

A knock sounded on the door. "Fenrir?" A woman could be heard on the other side of the door.

Fenrir turned to face the door. "Yes?" She said curiously, still puzzled as to how, why and where she was. The door opened and in walk a woman with silver hair. She wore a grey dress with black embroidery that went to her knees, black leggings and grey ankle boots. She was beautiful and had a pleasant smile. Fenrir stared at the woman in curiousity. She couldn't help but feel like she knew this woman.

"Oh, my. You've really grown. It has been one hundred forty five years though. One hundred forty five torturous years." The woman mumbled. Fenrir kept silent. "How foolish of me. I believed you would know who I am. You were just a baby when..." She trailed off before looking at her feet.

"Mother?" Fenrir stared at the silver haired woman in disbelief. The woman quickly looked at her daughter and smiled. "I thought... Father never spoke of you." Fenrir spoke barely above a whisper.

"Loki never spoke of me? As much as that angers me, it does not surprise me." The woman shook her head.

"What is your name?" The dark haired girl asked as slowly inched her way towards her woman.

"Luna. But we can get to know each other later. Now," Luna turned and walked towards the dresser. "Those clothes look awfully dreadful. How Odin allowed you to wear such clothing escapes my mind. Which do you favor? Dresses or pants?" Luna held a pair of black pants and a tan tunic in one hand and in the other was a dark green dress. Both looked very simple.

Fenrir looked at the clothes as if they had suddenly sprouted wings.

"I know they're not much. You're most likely accustomed to Asgardian clothing." Luna grinned.

"No, these will suffice just fine." 'Anything is better than these clothes.' Fenrir nodded but suppressed a smile. She still had many questions that were unanswered. She took the clothing and muttered a thanks.

Luna nodded before walking out of the room. "I shall be downstairs if you need me." Fenrir nodded once more and set out the clothing. The green dress was embroidered, but the the tun and pant trio seemed more practical. She wandered over to the dresser and opened it. A few more articles of clothing were inside and a pair of brown, leather, ankle boots sat at the bottom. She hummed in interest before taking out the boots and inspecting them.

"These shall certainly suffice." She simply couldn't resist the shoes. She then spotted a short sleeved brown shirt. "Excellent." She nodded in approval. "If I am to live in wherever this is, then there shall certainly be a few things I must accomplish before I do so." She spoke to herself and quickly changed.

"Excellent." She repeated once more before exiting the room. She found herself in a quaint hallway with hardwood floor. The walls were also made of wood and was completely bare. It seemed as if whoever had owned this house was still in the process of moving in. She felt out of place already. After all, strange, slightly snobbish Asgardians girls and a cozy, homey place do not mix well. What if this person who called herself Fenrir's mother was really just an imposter? What if Hydra had found one of Loki's portals between realms? She honestly didn't want to wait to find out. But there wasn't any way that Fenrir was returning to Asgard. Odin would simply throw her in prison again. Or worse. Fenrir might be locked up. Or banished. Or locked up in the place she was banished to. She'd rather be kidnapped by Hydra than suffer in a cell with Bragi constantly teasing her.

"Ah, she has finally emerged!" A kind looking women with fading brown hair broke Fenrir's thoughts. The dark haired girl stood in a living room/kitchen area. It was simple, like everything else in the house. A fireplace sat at one end of the area and in front was a huge couch of some sorts that was covered with pillows and blankets. At the other side of the room was the table. Beside it was a large cupboard that was most likely filled with food and medicinal supplies. Luna sat at the table along with a man with the same silver hair that Luna had.

Fenrir had noticed that the man was eyeing her suspiciously, although she had no idea why. The man's look made her feel intimidated. She hated that. Fenrir simply nodded as she stood in her place.

"Oh, no need to be shy! You must be hungry! I assume anyone would be hungry after sleeping for two weeks." The kind woman took Fenrir's arm and set her down at the large, round table. Luna offered a smile as Fenrir awkwardly glanced around the table. Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced at the woman who walked over to the fireplace.

"Did you say two weeks?" She questioned after glancing around the table.

"Yes. You looked simply dreadful when Canavar brought you here!" The woman said before setting a plate of an egg sort of food and something else that looked like bacon, and a lot of it as well. It tasted like it too.

"That would be because she was in Asgard, Raine. Asgardians are foolish people with no concern of others." The man, supposedly Canavar stated as if it were obvious.

Raine tisked. "Canavar, you cannot just assume these things."

"I do not assume things, Raine. Odin insisted in keeping me from seeing my granddaughter. When I finally did see her, she looked terrible." Canavar snarled as he took a sip of a dark liquid that looked and smelled like coffee.

"I did not know you had coffee and bacon." Fenrir quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to tell them exactly why she looked terrible.

"Asgard has amazing technology. Silvus has amazing food." Luna smiled.

"Is that where I am?" Fenrir questioned as she looked out the window. Greenery surrounded the outside along with animals that walked back and forth like no human was there.

Luna nodded. "Yes. Silvus is the forest surrounding the rest of Alfheim. That is where we, the Lupus, live."

"At least that is where we should live. Blasted Dark Elves." Canavar muttered under his breath.

Fenrir's eyes went wide. "Dark Elves? As in Malekith and his Dark Elves?"

"Yes. They have been long gone, but before the attack on Asgard, the Nine Realms were thrown into chaos."

"Because of some very special snowflake." Canavar contributed.

"I am certain he would not like your nickname for him, Father. But anyway, the Dark Elves destroyed half of the Silvus. When we attempted to inform Odin of the Dark Elves, he simply brushed us off, partially because of the fact that we are the Lupus."

"He is Asgardian, Luna. What do you expect?" Canavar snarled once more.

"You must admit, Luna. Odin should have listened to our warning." Raine kindly reminded.

"You would be in a larger, better furnished home. Currently, we are trying to return the Silvus to what it formerly was. It is taking longer than expected, but we are slowly making our way through." Luna explained. Fenrir could only nod as she processed everything that had been said.

"You said the Silvus surrounded the rest of Alfheim, but that is a different realm!"

"You may thank you father for showing me the portal that connected Asgard and Alfheim."

"Oh. Do you realize he will most likely come after me? It is not even 'most likely'. I am certain he will come to take me back to Asgard."

"Then he is making a fool's errand." Canavar answered. "It has been two weeks already. I would not hold my breath. And even if your father did come, you would not go back to Asgard."

"But that is where my father is! You simply believe that I will neglect life in Asgard? And Vanagand. Wait. Where is my cat?" Fenrir jumped from her seat and inspected the room for the little ball of fur.

"Your cat is outside." Canavar explained.

"He despises outside unless I am with him? He will surely be in a sour mood." Fenrir rushed out the door, not bothering to clean up after herself or saying thank you. She slammed the door leading out of the house and gasped once she saw her surroundings. All around her was green and animals were everywhere. Some people were even talking to the animals, as if they could hold a conversation with the creatures. Other were walking to and fro to unknown places while others were doing everyday tasks such as laundry, gardening, or in some cases, training with weapons.

"Is he yours?" A voice made Fenrir jump as she whipped around to see who it belonged to. It was a teenaged looking boy with dirty blonde hair. He wore a light grey, short sleeved shirt, dark grey pants that were tucked into black boots, and fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. On his back was a sword hilt that held a sword with an exquisite handle. His hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail. In his arms held a peaceful looking Vanagand who purred in delight as he slept.

"Yes, he's mine." Fenrir quickly took back the cat who mewed indignantly.

"Are you Fenrir Lokidottir?" The teenager questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Why does it matter to you?" She scowled.

"Your grandfather, the Alpha, told me to keep an eye over you. For safety reasons."

Fenrir scowled once more. "Safety reasons? Does my grandfather find me a threat?"

"It is more of the people you are associated with."

"Nevertheless, I do not require someone else to defend me."

The teenager shook his head. "Do you a preferred choice of weapons?"

Fenrir shook her head as she curiously eyed the teenager in front of her. "Why would I have a prefered choice of weapons?"

He scoffed. "You spent most of your life in Asgard. You are most likely going to have a preferred choice of weapons."

"If you know so much about me, then you are most likely going to know who my father is." She stuck her chin into the air.

"Right. God of Mischief. Silvertongue. Laufeyson."

"Yes. It would be especially unwise to mess with me." She smiled mischievously. He shook his head again and smirked.

"You have not revealed what your choice of weapons is." He pointed out.

"You have not revealed your name."

"If I tell you my name will you show me your skills in combat?"

"Only if I believe it is worth my time."

"Fair enough, then. Dane, at your service." He bowed and flashed a smile. Fenrir rolled her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." She spoke before beginning to walk off. "Where would the armory be?"

"I'll show it to you, but you must agree to stay beside me, or somewhere I can see you."

She shrugged in reply. "If you insist."

* * *

"You're quite experienced." Dane admitted through heavy breaths. The two teenagers were in a fighting ring that was also used as a training ground. The ring was in a more secluded part of the Silvus and offered peace and quiet.

"I haven't practiced in a year. Even I am surprised I am doing this well."

"It is to be expected." Dane mocked in a high-pitched voice as he sheathed the black sword.

She scoffed and sheathed the two daggers on her belt. "My question is that why would people need to learn swordplay and defense when they have the ability to transform into a wolf?"

"People have ways of disabling the Lupus part of us." Dane pointed towards Fenrir's ankle. "The Alpha spoke of a string that was tied around your ankle. That is one of the very few ways others have succeeded in disabling our ability."

"Interesting... So I am not the only one who has had their power disabled?" Dane simply shook his head at the girl's question.

"Interesting... Do these methods also include implanting dreams? Perhaps prodding the dark fears? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"I cannot say I have ever heard of such ways. It may be a new possibility. Why do you ask?"

"It was hypothetical. I was simply wondering." She plopped down, making loose dirt to fly everywhere. "I-I feel different. The first thing I noticed when I woke was that the string was gone. I felt different. And my canine teeth were pointed." She muttered loudly enough for Dane to hear.

Dane hummed in curiousity. "So you can feel the difference?"

"Yes. I am not sure how I feel about being able to transform with free will." She mumbled more to herself now. 'I-I do not feel comfortable with being able to transform at free will.' She drew scribbles in the loose dirt and nervously chewed on her lip. She looked around her in attempt to busy her thoughts, but nothing seemed to work.

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

"WHAT?!" The God of Mischief nearly screamed the question as he looked at the team in hatred, surprise, and malice.

"You said you wouldn't blow up, Reindeer Games." Stark reminded as he took a swig of his beer.

"How could you let some stranger run off with my daughter in tow?!" Loki seethed as he slammed down a pile of books, causing the table underneath him to crack.

The Avengers slightly backed up in case Loki berzerk. "Well, for one-" Steve was quickly cut off.

"Are you all so idiotic that you cannot accomplish the simple task of defending my daughter?! Surely you must have noticed an odd figure walking around the dungeons!"

"You can talk. Where were you during that whole problem?" Bucky spoke up, receiving a look of surprise from Rogers and a death glare from Loki.

"Researching!" Loki held up a book before slamming it down. "For a possibility of removing the string without consulting the Lupus! I believed you had everything under control. Apparently I was wrong!" He growled before massaging his temples. "What did the attackers look like?"

"Um..." Maverick spoke up and stepped away from the team. "He was mainly dressed in black. It was hard to see, but he definitely had unnaturally colored hair. I wouldn't know what the rest of the attackers would have looked like. Because Natasha refused to let me help, even if I've had five months of training." The teenager quickly looked towards the red haired assassin.

"What did the other attackers look like?" Loki said with annoyance. He had cooled down considerably, but was still angry.

"They wore dark colored capes. We couldn't see their faces." Clint informed casually.

Loki scoffed and mockingly smiled as he shook his head. "You are the most useless team in all of the Nine Realms. At least tell me you have something of theirs that could be used with a tracking spell." The team of supers remained silent as they awkwardly glanced around the study room.

"By the Norns, you really are useless." Loki muttered before storming out of the study.

Rogers turned to face Loki. "Where are you going?"

"To find one of my daughter's possessions so I can use a tracking spell. It is hard to believe an inanimate object is more use than a team of super humans." Loki called behind him as he walked off.

"Loki will be simply impossible to deal with." Thor admitted before following after his ex-brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**That is about the shortest I have ever had to overcome writer's block... Hunh, listening to music really helps!**

Fenrir sighed as she massaged the sides of her head. The dream was still haunting her at night. She was still able to get a few hours of sleep in, but every single little thing would rouse her from the light sleep.

"Fenrir?" Luna asked as she looked at the irritated teenager.

Fenrir quickly looked up. "Hm?" She hummed and returned to staring at the smoldering remains of the fireplace.

"I asked you a question. I suppose it is not worth repeating, though. Are you alright?" Luna looked up from knitting what looked like a scarf with two twisted, brown, wooden needles. The mother and daughter were home alone for what would be most often he day. Canavar was busy with rebuilding the Silvus and Raine was helping by keeping an eye on the children. There was no need for Dane's defense. Fenrir was just sitting on a couch, being lazy, after all. Luna had agreed to stay with Fenrir, giving the excuse that the two needed to 'catch up'. Nothing was being said between the two, though. Occasional silence was exchanged and perhaps a question as to where something was found in the kitchen.

Fenrir couldn't help but enjoy the silence. She was over analyzing the dream, believing that it would help if she could actually understand what it meant. Was it a vision? A dream? A memory? No, it couldn't be a memory. She would remembering having a person lying lifeless at a black wolf's paws. She would remember a man screaming in horror. Such a scream... It made the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight on end at just the thought. Such a horrible scream. She hated the nightmare. It had been plaguing her sleep ever since she came back to the Tower. Why the nightmare had suddenly surfaced was a mystery but if what Maverick said was true, then it was a recurring nightmare.

She replayed the nightmare in her mind. She was standing in plain sight, simply observing. The room seemed familiar, although she couldn't looked around her to familiarize herself with the surroundings. All she could was watch. Suddenly, standing before her was a black wolf. Black as a night without a moon or stars. The mouth and front of the wolf was bloodied from the lifeless lump of unrecognisable person in front of the creature. Why could the wolf be seen clearly, but the murdered person and surroundings could not? A man, that was all that could be determined, ran into the room at an alarming speed. He screamed something unintelligibly as he stared at the wolf in horror. The wolf simply looked behind it and snarled, it's lips curling as if it were smiling. Everything seemed to happen in a slow motion sort of manner, making the nightmare to be longer than it really had to be. Fenrir couldn't do anything but watch. She couldn't close her eyes to prevent seeing the gruesome sight. All she could do was watch. And then she woke up. It was always at that moment. Nothing more, nothing less.

Vanagand's meowing stirred the girl from thinking about the nightmare. She realized she hadn't answered the question. "I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She answered quickly and took a sip of her tea. 'Completely fine.' She muttered under her breath before staring off into space.

* * *

"Loki, we've been wandering around this forest for two weeks. We've not been on Earth for five months and two weeks." Stark sounded like a little kid as he whined. "New York's probably completely destroyed by now."

"I'm sure your Director asked for help from the Special Snowflake Squad by now." Loki answered with smirk as he continued through the lush green forest. Everything looked the same, from the foliage, to the wildlife that seldomly decided to see who exactly these strange visitors were. If it were not for the necklace that Loki was using for a tracking spell, they would be hopelessly wandering around in circles. But the Mischief God couldn't help but wonder if they really were.

The Man of Iron was right. They had been wandering around this woods for two weeks. Why was it so difficult to find the village where Fenrir was staying? Loki knew his daughter was staying somewhere in this forest. He made certain. And Heimdall said she was somewhere in Alfheim, meaning that whoever kidnapped her, was most likely either a Light Elf, or one of the Lupus. The Lupus possibility made far more sense.

But then that would also mean the possibility of his daughter's capability to transform was restored. The eye-patched Director had said that they were to return to Earth once they undid the effects of the string. There would be no reason to go back to Asgard. Perhaps he could simply bring her back to Earth... It seemed like the smartest thing to do.

"Did you call the X-Men the Special Snowflake Squad?" Barton found the nickname somewhat humorous.

"Yes, now if you could cease speaking for just a small matter of time, Agent Barton, I would greatly appreciate it." Loki spoke calmly as he continued to quietly walk through the woods.

* * *

Dane rapped his knuckles against the door of the Alpha's house. He waited patiently, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth. The door swung open, revealing a slightly annoyed Fenrir with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hm?" She hummed, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"A report has come in about a group of sightseers. I was wondering if you would accompany me in giving them a welcome to the Silvus." Dane invited, but was quickly shot down.

"Sorry. I'm a little busy at the moment." Fenrir muttered before trying to close the door with her foot.

"Really? I thought you would pursue the chance of causing a little mischief." The girl ceased from walking away and closed her book.

"Mother, I shall be back in a matter of hours." She quickly informed before sheathing the knives on the back of her belt. "Stay here, Vanagand." She ordered the cat who meowed.

"That is fine, Fenrir. Do not do anything you will regret later." Luna stated calmly, receiving an eye roll from her daughter.

"I shall be fine, Mother." Fenrir reminded and grinned. "As the Midgardians say 'Watch and Learn'." She grinned once more before walking away. "You spoke of 'sightseers'. What would sightseers be doing in the Silvus? And how long have they been here?" The two teenagers walked towards the forest.

"Two weeks. They are foolish and wandering around in circles. Foreign magic has that sort of effect in the Silvus. And we receive sightseers frequently. The regular dwarf, perhaps a curious Asgardian or two. Once, we received a Jotun. How he even survived here completely baffles me." Wildlife seemed to completely ignore the two teenagers presences and continued in their daily activities.

"A Jotun? Would that so happen to be my father?"

"I don't suppose I know. I never asked." Dane shrugged as he silently walked through the forest. "We shall have to be quiet from this moment. Being loud ruins the fun." The blonde flashed a smile.

"Is this something you do whenever you receive the chance?" Fenrir followed quietly behind, not making a sound besides when she spoke.

"Yes. It is quite fun. I make grown men cry." Dane nodded in satisfaction and laughed.

"That sounds thrilling. Do you receive the occasional Bilgesnipe?"

"Once every week. Asgard believes it is humorous to watch us battle against a large, horned reptilian beast. I must admit that the fights are exhilarating. Did you have to endure such things in Asgard?" Dane ceased from walking and looked at the large tree that stood in front of him.

"I'm afraid not." Fenrir stopped next to the boy and mentally sighed. "I was...isolated for most of my life."

Dane looked at the girl in sympathy and curiosity. "It is not wise to introduce solidarity to a Lupus." He stated. "I suppose it is good that you are living in the Silvus. There is no reason to return to Asgard. Am I correct?"

"Yes." She answered automatically and regretted her straightforwardness. She then quickly justified. 'If Father really cared for my well-being, he would have taken me out of the dungeons. No matter the cost.' She reminded herself.

'He would already be here, if he cared. Perhaps I am simply a stumbling block to him. That was why he hadn't risked anything. I didn't really matter to him. I don't matter...' She immediately shook this thought from her head.

'Princesses of Asgard do not think such thoughts. Shame on me for believing such things.' She scolded. But...what if it was true?

"Hah. Here we are." Dane quietly exclaimed before quietly shushing the birds who were happily chirping their songs. Dane smiled before waving a hand. The birds understood what the teenager had meant and quickly flew away in a multicolored scrabble. Fenrir only looked inquisitively looked at the teenager.

"Follow my lead. I will transform and run behind the group. You do the same after I am done." Dane rushed off before Fenrir could say anything.

"Absolutely not." Fenrir muttered and set a protective barrier from where she stood and extending it quite a ways. The sightseers would run into the barrier, thus creating a scene that would receive some laughs. She then scrambled up the tree Dane was standing in front of and waited for the people to arrive.

"That's not creepy at all." A familiar voice said. It belonged to Barton.

"What?!" Fenrir yelped as she realized she had jumped from the surprise and was now plummeting towards the grassy terrain. She landed with a thud and an 'oof'. She coughed and saw that she landed on her side, huddling in a small ball. "Ow..." She exclaimed and winced as a pain shot through her arm. "I should have survived that..." She muttered.

"You break your arm?" Stark asked, making the girl's head shoot up to look around her.

"I'm Asgardian. Of course I didn't break my arm." The girl shook her fist and winced. "Perhaps being half Asgardian has its pros and cons..." She admitted.

"Very smart, Fennel." Maverick scoffed as he walked up to the girl who slowly moved her arm, wincing every now and then.

"I was simply causing mischief. I did not know that you were my victims." Fenrir smiled evilly, still wincing from the broken. "And I told Mother I would be careful..." She muttered under her breath.

"Luna?" Loki flinched at the mention of the name.

"Yes, Father." Fenrir hissed. "My mother, whom you never mentioned." She struggled to stand and clutched her arm in pain.

"Fenrir... I believed we established-" Dane ran up to where the girl was standing. He immediately drew his sword and held a defensive pose.

"Who's the Link imposter over here?" Maverick questioned, slightly glaring at the blonde teenager.

"He was assigned to defend me from you, I believe. Quite honestly, he is practically useless. I already possess these." She deftly drew out the two knives and proudly held them up. "Defense is not a problem." She stated and smiled and Dane's angered gaze.

"Lighten up. Simply rotten to core." She stated and whipped around, her black hair practically smacking Dane. "We may catch up later. For now, I must attend to my arm." She smiled and walked away. "Follow me. I am sure you do not want to get lost again." She turned around to look at the group of stunned supers and one villain before smiling mischievously.

 **Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I had to overcome a plot problem, and partially thinking about how everything I have planned to happen will unfold. Thanks for all your support! Don't forget to review as well!**


	23. Chapter 23

" _I am glad to see you are safe_." Loki used telepathy to communicate with Fenrir as her arm was wrapped and placed in a cast. The Mischief God rubbed his stinging jaw. He may or may not have received a well-deserved slap from Luna. The silver haired Lupus also took the opportunity to give Loki a stern talking to before commenting on how long his hair has gotten. At this time, Maverick and Fenrir had small talked, awkwardly conversing about living in the Silvus and other random things.

" _No, don't- Just don't do that_." Fenrir thought as she rolled her eyes and winced from the make shift cast Banner was placing on her forearm.

" _Do not give me the petulant teenager eye roll_." Loki stated with a stern look.

"I don't see how you could break this, kid. You're Asgardian."

"Part Asgardian. The Lupus are have a miniscule portion of Asgardian regeneration factors and 'God-like' indestructibility. Unfortunately, I did not receive that trait from my father." Fenrir squirmed as she sat on the table.

"That should work for now. You'll need to get a better cast, though." Banner nodded as he took a strip of cloth and fashioned it to work as a sling.

"No magic." Loki quickly ordered, making Fenrir groan loudly.

"How am I to supposed to do anything without my magic?!" She cried out and growled.

"You did just break your right hand. It'd be kinda hard to use magic, don't you think?" Maverick questioned as he sat backwards on one of the kitchen chairs.

"That's not the correct question. The question is: who smells a love triangle?" Stark questioned and couldn't help laughing at Fenrir's angered reaction.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. No! NO! Must I repeat it again? By the Norns, no!" She threw her good arm into the air as she yelled. An obvious blush was on the girl's face as she exclaimed. She hopped off the table before turning around and glaring at Stark before muttering: "Ludicrous men and their ludicrous ideas."

Barton and Stark snickered before giving each other a high five. "That's for ramming us into an invisible magical barrier." Clint snickered with a smile.

"Are all Midgardian men like this?" Luna asked as she looked inquisitively at the Avengers.

"Just assume that they are. It'll make life easier." Natasha advised kindly as she gave a smile. Thor's stomach complained loudly.

The Thunder God smiled crookedly. "I apologize for the rudeness, but I believe I smell bacon."

Clint sniffed and raced over to where the fireplace sat. "What?! How do you guys have bacon!?Asgard doesn't even have pigs!"

Luna kindly laughed. "Fenrir spoke of something to that effect. It is getting closer to dinner time. Would you be willing to assist me? I am feeding mortals and an Asgardian." The Lupus purposely excluded Loki from the group of people. When she first met him, she believed Loki was Asgardian. Now she knew who exactly the Trickster God was; She knew he was a Jotun. The fact had not shaken her, it was the his audacity to leave her with absolutely nothing.

"I'll go see where Fenrir is." Maverick said before racing to the door. "Most likely the roof." He mumbled to himself before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Idiotiske menn. Det er derfor jeg holde seg borte fra folk." The redheaded teenager could hear Fenrir mumbled something unintelligibly as she walked around on the roof.

"Jeg er helt lei av med mennesker. Hydra, SHIELD, Avengers. Alle sammen! Hvorfor kan jeg ikke være alene?! Og så far har å utestenge meg fra min magi på grunn av denne dumme cast! Hei, Asgardian indestructibility, hvorfor gjorde du plutselig bestemmer deg for å mislykkes?!" The girl frustratedly yelled before plopping down and muttering more things as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You sound pretty angry." Maverick scrambled up from the ladder. He could have simply climbed. That was what Natasha had taught him anyway, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Bare lufting, det er alt." She cleared her throat. "Simply venting, that is all." She stated, crossing her arms in the process.

"So you admit that you're angry?" He sat beside Fenrir and offered a smile. Fenrir responded with a scowl.

"Dumme menneske." She muttered under her breath.

"You'd make a good Viking, with your speech. You just need one of those helmets!" Maverick attempted to cheer up the Asgardian, but failed miserably.

"Yes, sure." She turned towards Maverick shook her fist and scowled. "Den røde ledet dødelige er en stank hjernen!" She exclaimed and sneered. "Jeg er imidlertid en vakker, delikat blomst som fortjener det beste av alt." She stated confidently and grinned.

Maverick laughed. "What did you say?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Fenrir placed her chin into the air and laughed victoriously.

"Oh? I think you'll want these back, right?" The teenager held up the two daggers and smiled triumphantly.

"How did- Agent Romanoff taught you during the five months I was in prison." Fenrir spat out as she spoke grudgingly. Maverick's gaze turned soft as he looked at the dark haired girl.

"I would have visited you more often, Fennel. The Avengers, minus Tony trained me until late into the nights. I slept for one whole day, one time!" The teenager smiled as he attempted to reassure the girl. Fenrir remained silent.

"I said 'The red headed mortal is a stink brain. I, on the other end am a beautiful, delicate flower that deserves the best of everything'. Fenrir faintly giggled at the insult.

"Stink brain? That was the best you could think of?"

"It was the best insult that I know in my Norwegian vocabulary. Father taught me to never insult people with profane language. It is most unbecoming and completely rude. You may insult a person, but never treat them like a piece of meat."

"Hunh. You said something like that when you pranked Aria and proceeded to call her a 'worthless Muggle'. You said that with the straightest of faces, and I was cracking up in the back."

"Yes. Insults do not have the same effect if you do not seem serious." Fenrir laughed. Awkward silence followed after.

"What Stark said... About the...love triangle? Is it...?" Maverick seemed extremely hesitant as he asked the question.

"No." Fenrir answered quickly with a shake of her head.

"What about I just...love... in general?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"I...I-I don't know." She failed in hiding her blush. "Um, could I please have my knives back, please?"

"Oh, uh- Yeah, yeah. Here." He quickly handed over the knives and gave an awkward smile. "Peter Parker's better at all of this." He quietly muttered.

"Peter Parker is not a completely normal Midgardian." The two laughed.

"Oh, good lord. You know what this means? If I become a SHIELD agent, I'm also working with Spider-Man!" A look of astonishment washed over Maverick as his eyes grew wide.

Fenrir looked oddly at the human sitting next to her. "You have lived with the Avengers for close to a year and it just now occurs to you that you may meet a web-crawling human. You have lived with two gods, one of which is the father of a girl that can transform into a wolf and the first thing that occurs to you may meet a human with insane capabilities. Humans really are amazing things, are they not?"

"Give me a break, this is normal stuff that I deal with."

"Hey, you two. Hate to break the heartfelt moment, but dinner's ready." Rogers walked out of the small house and looked up at the two teenagers. The two nodded and scrambled towards the ladder.

"You're not gonna jump off are you?"

"Nonsense. If I did that, I would have more than just a broken arm. I know that now. Which is why I am climbing down the ladder first." She demanded and climbed down before Maverick could say anything.

"That looks difficult."

"Stop questioning my ability. I have accomplished scarier things than this." She smirked once more.

* * *

"SHIELD cafeteria doesn't even compare to that food." Barton sprawled out in his kitchen chair as he gave a hum of satisfaction. "I mean, SHIELD cafeteria food is good and all, but boy, does it leave you with a problem afterwards." The archer wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Thank you, Lady Luna. It was a glorious dinner." Thor said with a grin. He was filled to the brim with the delicious stew Luna had made, although Thor had eaten far more than the rest of his friends. The team nodded and hummed in agreement.

"I have been drained dry of all the food I own." Luna spoke under her breath, but smiled despite the obvious problem of staying out all day to search for food. "I am pleased someone appreciates my work." The woman glanced off to the side where Loki was sitting and cleared her throat as she stood a little straighter.

"Of course we appreciate your work, Mother!" Fenrir assisted her mother with the dishes as she placed the dirty, wooden bowls and spoons in a neat pile. She gave the small pile to her mother and whispered: "What shall we do if Grandfather discovers we are keeping mortals, an Asgardian and my Father in his house?"

Luna suddenly looked nervous. "The thought had never occurred to me. Is there some sort of illusion you could produce to make it seems as if they are not here?"

"Must you remember that I was banned from any use of magic? And even if I did use my magic, Father could disable it with a special bracelet." She knew about this bracelet from when she was punished for multiple accounts of disobedience concerning Vanagand.

"What if we made an explanation as to why there are two Asgardians and seven mortals in my kitchen area?" Luna suggested. Fenrir quickly nodded before walking away and towards Thor. She whispered something into the blonde god's ear, causing Thor and Loki to look at Fenrir oddly. Thor nodded to show that he understood. He stalked over to Clint, muttered something indistinctly. The archer laughed before handing over a pair of cuffs.

"What did you do?" Luna questioned, still looking at the scene at the table.

"I simply asked Thor to handcuff Father. The explanation is that these out my friends from Midgard and they were simply paying a visit. Of course, Thor and Father had to come along. They are my family after all." Fenrir smirked as she watched Thor handcuff her father. Loki looked towards his daughter and gave a 'Well played' sort of look. The girl shrugged, and gave an 'It was necessary' look.

" _And what is your point, daughter of mine? There is no need for this_." Fenrir could hear Loki's sarcastic voice as he used telepathy to communicate with Fenrir. The girl glanced over to where Maverick was playing with Vanagand.

" _Oh_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _You are coming home before the day ends. You do know that?_ " Fenrir furrowed her eyebrows and squinted at the ebony haired man.

" _Home as in Asgard? If that is the case, then I refuse_." She pursed her lips and used her free hand to run a hand through her long hair.

" _What if I told you we were going back to Midgard?"_

" _I would still refuse. Grandfather would hate me going to Earth and I cannot just leave Mother all by herself again. So, no. I still will never go to Earth. Do not make Maverick ask me if I will be going to Earth, either._ "

" _And why would I do that?_ "

Fenrir sighed at this question. She wasn't willing to elaborate in such a question and decided to cut off the telepathic connection. "I am tired." She said before disappearing up the stairs and into the room she had been given.

* * *

Fenrir Lokidottir trained silently with Dane. She insisted on training, even when her dominant hand was currently disabled and gave excuse that it would be better to take a break from using her right hand for attacks since she favored the right. All that was heard was the girl grunting wherever she was presented with a difficult stance. Dane reacted in the same manner, although he was constantly glaring at Fenrir. It wasn't the fact that Fenrir had chosen to give more attention to a 'worthless human' as he liked to call Maverick, it was that she had the audacity to come to training and not apologize for ignoring him.

Fenrir honestly didn't care and concentrated on her training instead of worrying about jealous, sensitive teenagers. Maverick sparred with Rogers in the same training circle as Fenrir, but kept his distance, mainly because he wanted to avoid being 'accidentally injured' by the black sword Dane owned. Most of the Avengers simply watched, thankful for the opportunity to rest.

"It would help you concentrate much better if you would stop sneaking looks at the mortal." Dane said as he swung his sword at Fenrir's legs. Fenrir jumped to avoid the attack and made a deft swing with her left hand.

"I am not 'sneaking looks'." She deadpanned and attacked more.

"Yes, you are. It will never work out, as much as you wish it to. You might as well give up." Dane said before sheathing his sword. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard to train, also."

"Look who is jealous and demanding." Fenrir muttered under her breath before sheathing her knife and adjusted the sling where her injured arm sat.

"I am not jealous." Dane said, "I am telling you that you cannot become attached. It is distracting and keeps you from training."

"And why should you concern yourself in my problems?"

"The Alpha instructed me in-"

Fenrir flared. "Oh, so this is Grandfather's idea. To keep me from something that actually matters to me so I may not have a reason to return to Earth. Very smart. But I had just one thing to say: I. Do. What. I. Want." She punctuated the end of each word and spun around to walk away.

"Men." She muttered under her breath before walking towards where the Avengers sat.

"And what was that for?" Luna questioned as she looked curiously at her daughter. She had decided to take a break and watch the training with the Avengers. She and Natasha talked the most, but she also talked a little with the Avengers.

"My name is Dane. Contrary to belief, I am actually a fun-loving teenage boy who actually shows emotion instead of scowling all the talk!" Fenrir called out as she watched Dane trudge away from the training area.

"You can talk!" He called out, not bothering to look at the girl.

"At least I try to smile!" She yelled and made a face before plopping down beside her mother. "Ugh, men." She scrunched up her nose before looking around her. "Wherever is Father?"

"Helping your grandfather with construction in another side of the Silvus."

"But Thor is..."

"Father insisted. He can be stubborn most of the time."

"Interesting." Fenrir said and sat with her legs folded underneath her. A nice breeze blew through the forest surrounding the training area. It felt nice to Fenrir, immediately showing that it was a particularly cold breeze. "What time of the year is it?" She questioned, remembering that she had been in a prison for five months.

"I can answer that," Barnes turned over his metal arm, revealing a blue sticky note that read 'It is early winter. -Steve'. The man repeated the fact as he deadpanned.

Fenrir ignored her mother's question. "Agent Barton? When did we visit the Academy?"

"Mid, Late May. That sounds right." The archer guessed as he squirmed around in the tree he was sitting in.

"And what month is it now?"

Barnes read out another sticky note on his arm. "Going on December. Why does it matter, kid?"

"Av alt som er hellig!" The girl jumped to her feet. "It is almost Christmas! I haven't even thought of presents! And then the New Year. Even if I am Asgardian, we must celebrate the New Year!" The girl walked off muttering: "Christmas, or Yuletide? Shall I worry about presents, or pour my time into preparing a Yule Log? Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?!"

* * *

Translations for all that Norse speek Fenrir was muttering:

"Idiotiske menn. Det er derfor jeg holde seg borte fra folk." = "Idiotic men. That's why I stay away from people."

"Jeg er helt lei av med mennesker. Hydra, SHIELD, Avengers. Alle sammen! Hvorfor kan jeg ikke være alene?! Og så far har å utestenge meg fra min magi på grunn av denne dumme cast! Hei, Asgardian indestructibility, hvorfor gjorde du plutselig bestemmer deg for å mislykkes!" = "I am totally fed up with people. Hydra, SHIELD, Avengers. All of them! Why can I not be alone?! And then father has to ban me from my magic because of this stupid cast! Hello, Asgardian indestructibility, why did you suddenly decide to fail?!"

"Av alt som er hellig!" = "By all that is holy!"

The rest is translated for you peoples to understand. Fenrir tends to switch to her native language when angry. You can copy/paste it into Google Translate to see what it sounds like.

* * *

JoyfulElf: *innocently sitting on bed while innocently writing Fanfiction and innocently listening to some OneRepublic and other cool musics*

Fenrir: *storms into room and proceeds to break doorknob and door in general* What is this talk of a love triangle?!

JoyfulElf (a.k.a. Me): *looks oddly at infuriated Asgardian* Love triangle? What?

Fenrir: *snatches away iPad* *scrolls* *shoves iPad in JoyfulElf's face* This love triangle, you sprengt dum forfatter (translated as 'blasted, stupid writer').

JoyfulElf: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Frosty. You're part Jotun. You need to chill. There is no love triangle.

Fenrir: Ask Agent Barton and Stark!

JoyfulElf: How are you even here?

Fenrir: Magic. It came at the price of an incantation and maybe a little blood and walked through many portals. You obviously wrote me as the Bella in this Twilight story.

JoyfulElf: Technically, you are the Jacob, but this isn't the Twilight saga. I see no love triangle.

Fenrir: *growls* *eyes turn bright silver* Maverick, Dane and I. Do you not see it?

JoyfulElf: Oh! That 'love triangle'! It's not a love triangle. Dane simply is not used to be rejected by people. He's found as funny, charismatic and charming to the other girls in the Silvus. When Fenrir sort of bashes him, his pride takes a fall, especially when Maverick is shown to be ultimately better than Dane. We all know Maverick's better than Dane.

Fenrir: Then why is he even in the story?!

JoyfulElf: Umm... That was the plot problem I had to deal with. You needed some way to have some way to train and some way to meet back up with Loki. Finally, I needed you to injure your arm because (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER). Do you understand?

Fenrir: Is that spoiler censor natural?

JoyfulElf: Just had it installed. I tend to spill the beans. Speaking of your broken arm, you're not allowed to use magic while in your condition.

Fenrir: I had a situation that needed to be cleared up.

JoyfulElf: Wait, if you traveled to this dimension, can I go to yours?! Can I meet Bucky? Maybe get Loki's autograph and hog it all to myself? Or could I go talk to Grant Ward and give him the well deserved smack that he deserves? *wrings hands and thinks about the multiple possibilities*

Fenrir: No. You are already obsessed. I do not need my writer going insane.

JoyfulElf: Fine. Be that way. If anything bad happens to you while I'm writing, just assume it's because of that. Now go away. Bad Blood just came on.


	24. Chapter 24

"We have a problem." Rogers plainly stated as he walked up to his relaxing team. "If you haven't already noticed, we're still in the Enchanted Forest." The super soldier placed his hands on his hips. Barton cleared his throat and jerked his head in the direction of where Luna was sitting.

The woman stood. "I can see I am unneeded. If any of you need me, I shall be back at the house." She smiled and walked off. The team watched as Luna walked away before continuing their discussion.

"Fury's orders were to get the girl's ability under control and then immediately bring her home. One of those things were accomplished, and I'm pretty sure we're not in New York." Sam scoffed.

"So... What do we do? Fury won't like it if we leave her here, and she can always attack if we force her to leave." Banner quietly pondered as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Fenrir will not leave her mother here, that much is obvious." Thor stated as he crossed his arms.

"What I'm wondering is why wouldn't the kid go to Hydra? There's a pile of questions that only Hydra can answer and the kid's just sitting around, admiring the scenery." Barnes rose an eyebrow as he tried to think of a good reason.

Rogers nodded. "I'm assuming Loki's already talked to the kid. Like Thor said, I don't think Fenrir will leave her family."

"Well it makes sense. Oddball's Asgardian/some werewolf thing. Humans aren't her strong suit." Stark's face twisted as he tried to think.

"Sooo... What do we do?" Clint asked as he rested his chin in his hands.

"I guess we could talk to her... Try to change her mind." Natasha suggested with a shrug.

"Captain." Luna ran up to the Avengers with a worried look written all over her face. "There are men in black at home. They were searching for my daughter. The red-headed agent is holding them off, but I fear that may not last long."

The supers jumped to their feet. "Where's Loki?" Rogers questioned.

"On the other side of the Silvus. It would be impossible to ask for assistance. Please hurry." The woman pleaded. The supers nodded once again before rushing off with Luna.

* * *

"How do we handle this?" Fenrir whispered to the Maverick as they held up their hands in surrender. The Hydra agents standing in front of them all had guns in hand, but ceased from any attack.

"We refrain from any attacking for now. One sign of any threatening and we get to have a little fun. These are obviously Hydra so there must be some reason as to why they're not attacking." Maverick spoke calmly with no emotion to be found in his voice.

"It will most likely be you who has the fun. Just think of it as some sort of intense training regimen." She smiled. The four agents parted with two on each side, opening a way of escape. Until a blonde Hydra agent walked in. He was dressed in all black and his shaggy blonde hair was thickly gelled back.

"This arm... I must admit that it's a little sore, but then again, it was dislocated in the worst way possible. It seems like we switched places." The Hydra agent gestured to the broken arm that sat in the makeshift cast. The girl immediately shied away and hid behind the nearest object, which so happened to be Maverick.

"Who's this?" Maverick questioned, slightly taken aback by Fenrir's behavior.

"That is-"

"Agent Avery Scott. We come to this magical place for an ever so magical werewolf girl. You must be Maverick. She spoke a lot about you." Scott laughed and walked closer the two teenagers. "I can move my arm back and forth, like this... I can move it side to side, like this. I can also do this." He firmly gripped the gun and pointed it at Maverick.

"Step away, or your boyfriend and your father, how does Thor say it? Ah yes, they shall 'song in the halls of Valhalla'." The agent smirked. And motioned for another group of agents to come in an unconscious and wounded Loki into the doorway.

"May I?" Maverick asked permission, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Be my guest." Fenrir spoke, still shaken from everything that was happening. Before Scott could register anything, Maverick had punched the Hydra agent standing in front of him, knocking him to the ground. It took a while for Scott to realize what had happened when Fenrir used her magic to shield Maverick and her with a wall of silver.

"It won't hold forever. Having an immobilized arm has disadvantages when it comes to magic. No doubt there'll be more, and Father is still out there. We may be able to jump out of the window in my room. I cannot account for if it will be painful or not..." The girl held out her free arm and watched as the Hydra agents uselessly fired their guns.

"To the stairs?"

"To the stairs." Fenrir nodded and agreed before rushing to the stairs with Maverick following close behind.

"How did Hydra even get here?"

"They most likely found one of Father's portals that connected Alfheim to Asgard or Midgard. You could do Asgardian energy searches that would reveal where a portal would be found. Portals are a necessity." Fenrir quickly explained as the two ran up the stairs and into the room.

"You sure about this?" Maverick glanced out the window. "That's pretty high up."

"This is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let us do this and see what happens." She smiled mischievously. "Do you remember when you and I watched Les Miserables?"

"Yeah, you cried for four days. Why does this matter?" Maverick eyed the fueled curiously.

"Viva la France!" The girl cried out before before grabbing Maverick's hand and crashing through the window. She surrounded the two in a protective silver bubble and watched as the ground came at an alarming rate. Fenrir landed with a thud, the bubble bursting as soon as she came in contact with the lush green terrain.

"Fenrir?" Maverick questioned as he shook the girl. Both of them were looked fine, and would have many bruises later, but Fenrir looked worse.

"I am fine." She waved off Maverick's concern and jumped to her feet before taking a knife from her sheath and threw it at one of the Hydra agents that held her father. She took the other knife and threw it at the other agent. Both cried out in pain before dropping to the ground. Fenrir, using her magic, teleported her father to behind the house, safe out of harm's way. She then summoned for her blood stained knives to return to her.

"Need some help here!" Maverick called out as a group of large Hydra agents surrounded the two.

"We cannot do this by ourselves. We shall surely be slaughtered. Go get the Avengers!" She cried out before sheathing one of the knives.

"What about you?!"

"I shall survive, but you need to get the Avengers!" Maverick looked at the girl as if she had gone insane. "Go!" The teenager seemed hesitant but finally sprinted off. Fenrir turned to face the Hydra agents, an unsure smile spread on her face. The girl stooped down and transformed into a black wolf with one silver and one green eye. The roared loudly, making Maverick to look behind him in worry. A small smile flashed on his face and he continued to run.

The wolf batted at the agents and barked menacingly before lunging towards a group of agents. She had recoeved many punches and kicks, but none seemed to faze the wolf. It only attacked and knocked down anything that threatened it.

The Avengers were now running up to Maverick and stopped to take a breath. "Romeo! What's the problem?" Stark asked as he looked at the chaos surrounding the large groups of Hydra agents that surrounded and shielded Fenrir view.

"Where is Fenrir?" Thor asked.

"She's fighting those Hydra agents. I-"

"You let her fight by herself?! She's got a broken arm!" Barton smacked the back of Maverick's head and looked at him, awaiting an answer.

"She turned into a wolf. I needed to get you guys!" Maverick proved after giving his mentor a 'Really?' look. "They said they needed her for something and then there was this really stuck up kid and- He's still isn't the house!" Maverick yelled a realization.

"'Kay. Nat, Barton, Sam, clear everyone out of here, it could get dangerous. Thor, Banner, go help Fenrir." The two assassins, god, and scientist ran towards the group of Hydra agents and followed Roger's instructions. "Bucky and I will check the house." The super soldier and his friend ran towards the house. "Sam, I need you and Stark to get Loki."

"Loki's sitting behind the house. Hydra brought him here and he was unconscious. Fenrir teleported him there." Maverick explained quickly.

"Good. Luna and Maverick, go see if Loki's okay. The rest of you guys, help Fenrir!" Rogers raced to the house and the rest of the team dispersed.

The wolf gave a toothy grin to the people who had come to her rescue and watched as Banner grew into the large green rage monster known as the Hulk. The green super let out a roar, causing a few Hydra agent to shrink back in fear. Thor smiled before swinging Mjolnir and proceeded to attack a few agents.

* * *

Maverick looked around the back of the house, unable to see where Loki had been teleported. "Where exactly did Fenrir teleport Loki?"

Luna looked over to a section of the garden that was trampled by an unconscious Loki. The woman couldn't help but laughed as she walked over to where the Mischief God sat in a crumpled heap.

"He appears to be in good condition." Luna observed with a laugh. She moved the ebony colored hair out of Loki's thin, pale before seeing he had quite a large sized knot on the back of his head. "He will not be pleased once he wakes up, though. Shall we just wake him up now?"

Maverick and Luna exchanged glances. "No, let's just wait." The two nodded in agreement and decided to drag the god over to a side of the small, rectangular house and wait until everything was over.

* * *

"The kid said a Hydra agent was in here..." Rogers walked over to the living room area beside the fireplace. He had acquired his iconic shield from the pantry where all the Avengers had kept their weapons and bags during their visit. Barnes had also acquired a gun, just in case. "I don't see any Hydra agent." The super soldier spoke while his friend silently continued to search the ransacked house that was filled with bullet holes.

The two walked over to stairs and hesitantly climbed up, mentally preparing themselves for any surprises. What they found up there really was surprising. Scott had hidden behind the bookshelf and proceeded to knock into over and onto Barnes. That had failed considerably, seeing as Barnes simply smashed the bookshelf with his metal arm.

The Hydra agent stopped to look at Barnes and Rogers. "The Winter Soldier. And here I had thought you died. A pity, really. You were one of the best." Scott exclaimed as he shrugged before taking the gun he was holding and placing it on the floor. "Now, this isn't a surrender. I just don't want to cheat in some hand to hand combat. Two to one isn't fair, though. Captain?"

The captain relaxed before dropping his defensive stance. "You're a kid. I'm not a gonna fight a kid."

Scott laughed. "It's always that excuse. Very well, then." The blonde shrugged before racing towards Rogers. The blonde captain slugged the teenager, automatically knocking him unconscious.

"That was easy."

"Sloppy work, really." Barnes stated before picking up the agent and slinging him over his shoulder. "Fury'll have a field day."

* * *

Fenrir woke up in a hospital bed. Everything felt stiff and sore whenever she moved, so she decided to not move. Her eyes eyes slowly opened and she found she was staring at the most awful color of beige that anyone could ever paint a ceiling. An iPod playing 'I Wish You Would' by Taylor Swift played on the nightstand next to her.

"Oh, by the Norns. I am sick and tired of Taylor Swift." She snatched the iPod from the dock, completely ignored her aching muscles, chose a song and set it back on the dock. The iPod was now playing 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia. "Much better." She relaxed into her bed, not worrying about where she had been taken.

"Clint said you would like Taylor Swift. Of course, I told him that you'd hate that, but you know Clint." A familiar voice came from the chair on the right of the hospital bed. Fenrir looked over to see Maverick, casually reading a book.

She looked around her. "Am I in Midgard?"

"Yep. Not to worry, though. Your mom's in the hospital cafeteria along with the rest of the Avengers. Everyone was really hungry. I decided to bring my food in here. Someone's got to keep you company." He closed the book before looking at Fenrir.

"I feel like I have been Hulk-smashed." She said before rubbing the crick from her neck.

"Granted, you just fought off about thirty Hydra agents." He said it like it wasn't a big deal.

Fenrir's eyes went wide and she bolted up for the hospital bed. "Scott! What did he want?"

"No, no, no. Sit back. Loki said you nearly exhausted yourself of energy. You got pretty beat up." Maverick gently held Fenrir's shoulders and forced her to sick back and relax. "As for your special Hydra buddy, he's in the interrogation, hopefully getting the crap beat out of him. I volunteered to do the interrogation, but Fury was afraid I'd be the only one coming out of that one. Either way, they made sure that he didn't have those cyanide pills they crunch on. Y'know, the Hail Hydra, crunch, bleh." He slumped over in his chair and feigned death. Fenrir laugh at the impression.

"Only one out of the interrogation? We have an angry man on her hands here." She held up her hands and scooted over a little in the hospital bed. It wasn't until now that she found that she was wearing an actual cast on her right arm. "Gray? You made my cast grey?"

"Yep. Barnes and I thought we could buy you some red and silver markers and make your cast look cool. I must say, you are an excellent fighter when you're a wolf, Enjolras." Maverick laughed.

Fenrir looked fearfully at the boy sitting beside her. "I didn't know you saw that I had transformed into a wolf. And I simply took the opportunity, my dear Marius. Screaming 'FOR ASGAAARD!' didn't seem like the most appropriate thing to do, seeing as how Odin and I aren't on the best of terms. I suppose I shall never go back there, unless I must certainly have to..."

"I honestly think it's better if you stay on Earth. That way I don't have to search for portals to travel to Alfheim. It's an awesome place and everything, but Earth just can't compare with anyplace else. Plus, you don't really have any friends in Asgard and Alfheim. The closest thing was Dane, and he was an idiot."

"Humans are and will be the best friends a werewolf girl/Jotun can ever have. Is the weather here on Midgard actually normal?"

"Last I checked, it was snowing."

"Snowing?! Praise Valhalla! Tomorrow, you and I shall snowball fight to the death. May the odds ever be in your favor. And we're not inviting Thor. We will surely kill us all." Fenrir made a face and shook her head.

Maverick laughed. "That is, if your dad lets you have a snowball fight to the death."

"Oh, just leave out the 'fight to the death' part, throw in the excuse that I haven't had legitimate fun for five months, and the puppy dog eyes that I am well known for and surprise, I shall have a snowball fight that is not, not a 'fight to the death'.

"You said not twice."

"Precisely. Not means no and the second not cancels the first." She laughed. "Have I been out for very long?"

Maverick shook his head. "Just a few hours. We took you to the hospital because of your broken arm. We're both pretty bruised up." The both of them inspected there are and sure enough, they were pretty bruised.

"I suppose that was from jumping out a window. It was fun, though." She smiled and winced from the crick in her neck.

Maverick looked at the girl in concern. "What're you gonna do about Hydra?"

"SHIELD has Scott now. I have a feeling that he will refuse to speak. I don't believe SHIELD is the one to beat the information out of someone. They are talented, though." She shook her head. "I know I want information as much as SHIELD does, but I'm not going to rush into a Hydra base and demand answers. That is foolish. I believe waiting to see what happens is the best thing to do for now."

"You did that in the Silvus."

"I knew Hydra would come for me, especially now that I can use my powers now. It was just a matter of time. I did not expect Scott to be there. I dislocated his shoulder in the worst way possible. Hydra must have some sort of method that makes healing faster. But I needed some way of finding out Hydra's plan. I did not expect my arm to be broken, and I did not expect for you to find me."

"But, you're glad that we found you, right?"

"Most certainly. I do not believe I would have survived had Hydra attacked..."

"I guess it was a smart idea to attract Hydra. And now we have the agent."

Fenrir nodded. "I will get answers as soon as I can."


	25. Chapter 25

Fenrir giggled as she silently walked down the hallway of Avengers Tower. It felt nice to be back here, as if this were her true home, somewhere that couldn't compare with anyplace else. She giggled again, wringing her hands. She had woken particularly early and saw that it was lightly snowing. She hadn't seen snow in forever and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fluffy, white snow.

Of course, there were advantages for being part Frost Giant. One, was that the cold weather never seemed to have a negative effect and two, she was naturally cold to the touch, especially during this time of year. There also were advantages to living in a Tower with a group of humans. And everyone knows that humans hated the cold. She had to think carefully about who was going to receive a rather rude awakening. Rogers hated the cold, Banner would no doubt change into the Hulk, and she' didn't want to risk her potential death if she woke up Thor. Stark or Clint would prank her back in the worst way possible. Natasha would kill her on the spot.

That left only one person was Maverick and the thought of waking the teenager with her ice cold hands made the girl giggle in delight. She stopped in front of the door and smiled.

"Jarvis, is Maverick decent? I do not wish to have anything too awkward." The girl said, still smiling as she rubbed her cold hands.

"Mr. Hamel is presentable, Ms. Fenrir. Would you still prefer for me to call you by your first name?" The AI spoke in a hushed tone. Everyone was still asleep, for it was four in the morning. Fenrir simply couldn't go back to sleep and decided to play a little prank to occupy her time until breakfast.

"Anything is fine, Jarvis." She replied and creeped inside, leaving the door open a small crack so she could make a quick escape. Maverick's bed was close to the tinted window that gave off a small source of heat. The teenager himself was in a barrage of blankets with his feet sticking out at one end and his bare shoulders and head at another.

Fenrir snickered to herself as she silently wandered over to the bed. She reached out her free arm and quickly set it on Maverick's bare shoulder.

"I'm gonna die!" The red head fell off the bed and landed on the opposite side from where Fenrir was standing with a thump. Fenrir giggled as she sprinted from the room.

"Surprise!" She called out from behind her with a laugh.

"Fenrir?" Maverick questioned before letting out a laugh before jumping to his feet, slightly tripping, and running to the door.

"Good luck catching me!" Fenrir laughed as she stood on one side of the hallway with her arms crossed against her chest. Her long black hair that was normally left down was French braided into one long ponytail. She had decided that Midgardian clothing would be better than a scratchy pair of pants so she wore velvety, black sweatpants and a white, sleeveless shirt that read 'I Woke Up Like This'. Maverick, one the other hand, was only wearing a pair of red and black plaid pants.

"Nice pajamas, Sam Winchester."

Maverick awkwardly crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You were the one who gave me the rude awakening."

Fenrir laughed. "Seeing as how I have unimaginable endurance, I'll give you a ten second start. En, to, tre, fire..." She smirked while she counted in Norse as she watched the teenager bolt towards her, "Fem, seks, sju-" As soon as Maverick touched the girl's shoulder, she disappeared in a shroud of silver.

Maverick stared at the space where the clone used to stand. "Where did you go?"

"Magic, oh smart one! You really must think!" Fenrir called out as she laughed. "You must really hurry, or you will never catch me!"

Maverick rolled his eyes before running back to his room to get a legitimate shirt on. He then ran in the direction of his friend.

* * *

"Okay, Fenrir. This isn't funny anymore." Maverick walked through the living room, still in his pajamas. He had been wandering around for an hour and searched practically everywhere, besides the Avenger's rooms. He was sure his friend wouldn't risk suicide.

"Jarvis, is Fenrir even in the Tower?" The teenager asked as he stopped to collapse on the couch.

"Ms. Fenrir wished for me to inform you that she would be outside creating a snowball fight that would go 'to the death'."

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"She also informed me to withhold the information until you asked, Mr. Hamel."

Maverick groaned as he struggled to his feet before walking off. "I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

Fenrir hummed 'Clocks' by Coldplay as she used her Frost Giant powers to smooth down the snow fort she had made. She assumed it wouldn't be too hard to make something, even if she only had half Jotun powers. The fort covered half of Fenrir if she stood up, making it the right size to crouch against. The girl wore skinny black jeans, a cream sweater that she hadn't worn in forever, and dark brown leather, lace up, ankle boots. Her hair was placed inside a neat bun. The warm apparel was unneeded, although she believed those around her would fight it strange that a girl wearing a sleeveless shirt wasn't shivering. The sweater was warm to cuddle in and she wondered why she had ever returned to Asgardian clothing.

Vanagand meowed indignantly as he trotted over to where the girl knelt. The cat hated the cold, but he couldn't help but keep the girl company. During the attack on Hydra, the cat had hidden under the bed, never to crawl out except for when the Avengers had decided to take Fenrir back to Earth. Pepper had taken the cat back to the Tower because animals were not to be taken inside the hospital. Vanagand hated not being able to be by Fenrir's side, but he knew what was happening, and he couldn't claw up Pepper for simply obeying rules. And although Tony hated an animal in his Tower, he couldn't help but let this cat inside his home.

"Why are you out here, Vanagand?" The girl asked as she picked up the cat and cuddled it in her arms. Vanagand uncomfortably squirmed around before freeing itself from Fenrir's grasp.

"Oh, right. Jotuns and their body heat." She muttered to herself and watched the cat walk back to the Tower.

"Hi Vanagand. Fenrir?" She quickly ducked at the sound of Maverick walking out. She peeked over the edge of the snow fort. Maverick was wearing a burgundy sweater hoodie with black jeans and Converse. He shivered and pulled the black beanie over his red hair. To him, there seemed to be no snow fort, but the fort was simply disguised as a fresh patch of snow.

Fenrir snickered before picking through her artillery of perfectly formed, perfectly arranged snowballs. After choosing a few and holding them in her sweater, she undid her disguising spell, popped up from the fort and threw as many snowballs as she could.

"Surprise!" She yelped before disappearing back behind the snow fort to grab more snowballs.

"So that's how it's going to be then! You can't hide behind that barricade forever!" Maverick raced towards the snow fort and received a few more snowballs in the face. Fenrir giggled.

"Whatever, Maverick, I do what I want!" She giggled as she grabbed more snowballs and threatened to unleash another wave of attacks.

"For Narnia!" The teenager cried out as he quickly made some snowballs and aimed them at the girl. She quietly yelped before ducking, but failed to miss the attack and ended up with a snowball to the face. She reacted by laughing as she wiped the snow from her face.

"Ugh, it's so cold out here, how do you like this?" Maverick shivered as he tried to rub the warmth back into his arms.

"It could get colder." Fenrir shrugged and busied herself with creating more snowballs.

"You look a little cold over there." Maverick noted the blue tinge in the girl's skin and how her eyes looked sort of bloodshot.

"Oh," She quickly covered her face and uncovered it a moment later. The blue tinge had disappeared and her eyes were back to normal. "All better, I suppose." She acted as of the odd sight of her was nothing and offered a smile.

"Is that what a Jotun looks like?" Maverick asked with curiosity and slight sympathy as he walked over to where Fenrir sat. She ignored the question and continued making snowballs. Maverick snatched up Fenrir's hands and held them up, revealing the palms to be a light blue. She seem ashamed at her appearance and let the spell she cast to drop, revealing a girl with light blue skin and slightly red eyes.

"Even though I am part Lupus, I am also part Jotun and I have received that trait from my father. Even when I was human, I still turned blue, and I had idea why. It scared me. I never turned into a half Jotun while in Asgard, but Father informed me that that was because of Odin. He cast some spell on me that created a glamour. This what I actually look like." She held her head in shame, not willing to look at her friend. She felt two arms surround her in a hug as the person who had embraced her shivered.

"Good lord, you're cold!" Maverick exclaimed as he laughed. "The thing is, I honestly don't care if you're a Jotun, or a Lupus, or a freaking Time Lord, although that would be pretty awesome."

She remained silent, quietly contemplating. She slowly began to change back to her regular human self.

"Are you still having that nightmare?" Fenrir tensed at the mention of the nightmare.

She squirmed out of the teenager's grip before struggling to her feet. "I am fine." She said more to herself as she walked off.

"I know you're not." He grabbed her hands and yanked her down. The girl yelped before landing on her backside with a thud. "We need to talk."

Fenrir shook her head. "There is nothing to talk about."

"There's always something to talk about. What I want to say is that I'm sorry for not seeing you in the prisons in Asgard. I really did want to see you, I even tried to sneak away after dinner, but the Avengers worked me like a horse." She responded with silence.

"I'm sorry for making it look like I didn't like you now that you're...not a human anymore. It was just that you were so different from the girl I grew up with. I'm not good with change. You know that. When you were taken by Hydra, I knew you would eventually come back. The problem is, you acted completely different from what I expected. You...ignored me. I know it's stupid, but it hurt when you treated me like some regular person. We were best friends, Fenrir. I-" Maverick silenced himself before he let everything spill.

Fenrir looked up from the patch of snow she was pitifully looking at. "What? You what?"

Maverick shook his head. "Forget it. It's stupid." He stood up and began to walk away. Before Fenrir could think, she jumped to her feet and raced after Maverick. She stopped in front of the teenager, only a few inches separating the two.

"Do you remember when I said that I hoped you realized that any affection the human part of me had shown towards you was not going to be displayed by me?...I lied." She admitted and shyly smiled.

Maverick took a small step forward. "Are you pranking me?" He hesitantly asked as he smiled.

Fenrir shook her head. The two inched closer to each other, ignoring all attempts to hide the bright red blush on their faces.

Stark's voice echoed around Tower. "Hey, Lovebirds. Loki says that he'll kill the both of you if you get any closer. And Capsicle's made pancakes. Hurry up here before we eat all your bacon!"

 **I'm such a troll. You're welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm sorry, that was mean. Here's your chapter. Go run wild. Oh, and what do you guys think of my cover art? I made it myself. I'm very proud. :3

...

The two teenagers awkwardly walked into the living room. The whole room ceased from its busying talking and the faint clanking of dishes as those who were inside stare at the two adolescents. Their clothes were damp from prolonged exposure to the snow and their faces red from a faint blush. The team looked at the two teenagers with blank expressions on their faces. Well, everyone besides Barnes and Loki wore blank expressions. Barnes was slightly frowning, which was something he always did, and Loki wore a disapproving scowl. Fenrir ignored this scowl and busied herself by fiddling with a strand of hair that had somehow loosened itself from her hair bun.

Maverick sniffed the delicious scents that wafted over from the kitchen. Steve had made every type of pancake known, along with different flavors of syrup, delicious looking fruit, and a large mound a still sizzling bacon.

"I need coffee." Fenrir stated as she practically skipped over to where the latest Keurig coffeemaker sat. The maker was brand new and was replaced only yesterday because of an unfortunate mishap involving Loki and believing the coffee maker was possessed. It had been replaced three times before. Once from when Steve accidentally jammed it by pressing way too many buttons. The other times were when Thor destroyed the maker for several very complicated reasons.

She purposely went the long way around to the coffee maker for fear of receiving a death glare from her father. She was readying herself for the speech her father would most likely give her. She silently prayed that she wouldn't receive 'The Talk' from Luna. That would be unnecessary and very, VERY awkward and she'd rather not have Tony and Clint giggling over it for the next year and a half. She grudgingly pressed a few buttons on the cappuccino maker before turning around, snatching a piece of bacon from the plate and leaned against the counter.

Fenrir looked at the Avengers oddly. "Do I have something on my face?" She questioned after clearing her throat.

"To tell you the truth, we're kind of surprised." Steve admitted as he pushed another large stack of chocolate pancakes onto the outer counter. The other still looked pretty beat up from the fight with Hydra at the Sylvus.

"I wasn't! You still owe me fifteen bucks." Clint said with a large smile. Fenrir only looked at the blonde supersoldier in confusion.

"And why exactly would that be?" She was curious as to why the Avengers thought like this. Maverick slowly walked over to where his crush stood with a confused look on her face.

"For one, you're in love with a human." Loki spat out his words as he glared at Fenrir. He appeared to be wearing Midgardian clothing that consisted of a forest green V-necked shirt, black pants and leather dress shoes.

Fenrir directed her stare at her nearly enraged father. "And that is a problem? Thor loves Jane and she is a human."

"Thor can make his own idiotic decisions. You could have informed your mother or me about this school-girl crush." Loki started to walk towards Fenrir. The Avengers slowly began to back up, fearing a full blown war was about to begin.

Fenrir remained calm and acted with indifference as she inspected her fingernails. "And why would I need to do that?"

"Because then we would be able to provide some sort of help. There is something very wrong with you if you actually see potential in some filthy, no-good mortal."

This statement caught Fenrir off-guard. "E-excuse me?!" She looked at her father in disgust.

"I do not need to repeat myself." Loki respond plainly as he deadpanned.

"So every mortal is just an unimportant low-life?"

"Precisely." The Avengers looked at Loki with confused expressions.

Fenrir threw both arms into the air and scoffed. "Oh, so that's how it will be. I can make practically any choice I please without your consent, but when it comes to who I love, it's a completely different story. My love life is based on your decisions. 'No, Fenrir, that one doesn't have enough money, send him back to his castle. I shall only allow you to marry the very best.' This is not some 'teenage drama', Father."

"On the contrary, my dear."

"No, this, this is the reason I hate being your daughter. Because I'm sentimental, you and I have differences that stand out, but at least I actually care about people instead of brutally murdering them!" Fenrir yelled, not even bothered by what they say.

"Am I supposed to be hurt by your words? Oh, but you would be. Sentimentality seems to have that effect on the idiots they gain control over!"

Fenrir appeared hurt by Loki's words, but she quickly grew more infuriated. "Then sentimentality is a good thing. I'm not a stone cold monster." Fenrir spat out as she growled.

Loki looked like he was about to explode. "Then we shall be monsters together, my daughter."

The look of hurt reappeared on the girl's face as she shook her head and choked back an unexpected sob. She muttered something indistinctly before whisking away any tears that threatened to fall.

"I am no longer hungry. You all may eat without me." Fenrir said before grabbing her coffee and trudging out of the room. The others watched as the girl walked out of the room before directing their stares towards Loki. The God of Mischief pinched the bridge of his nose and growled before stalking out of the room.

"I'm just gonna..." Maverick grabbed two plates, put a large stack of pancakes on each plate, and grabbed some blueberry syrup. Steve handed the teenager a couple of forks and a bowl of fruit. Maverick nodded in gratefulness. Clint swiped a can of whipped cream from the fridge, placed quite a large dollop into his mouth before throwing it towards Maverick, who clumsily caught it.

"You got everything, Romeo?" Tony asked, slightly amused.

"Yep, thanks." And with that, Maverick expertly balanced all the items before carefully walking out of the living room.

...

"I can hear your music." Maverick pointed out as he walked over to where Fenrir sat, a silver bubble surrounding her as she calmly read the book on her lap.

"I can hear my music too." She responded without turning around.

"You look like you're having fun." He smiled as he walked over to the silver bubble.

"It seems to be the same problem, every single time."

"What, the whole..."

"Monster issue. Yes." She nodded and turned to face him. "I see you have brought breakfast."

"Uh... Yeah. I figured you'd be hungry. Do you mind if I join you?"

She faintly smiled. "Be my guest." He handed her the plate of delicious looking pancakes before sitting down.

"Oh, yeah. I brought this too." He unfolded the plaid, fleece blanket and draped it over the both of them so that it covered their heads from the gently falling snowing.

"Father will surely kill you if he finds out that you decided to spend time with me."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's worth it."

"The next thing you know, he will be locking me in my room, forbidding me from ever making contact."

"So... This will be the whole Romeo and Juliet plot line?"

"Without the whole... Thirteen-year-old wanting to marry a seventeen-year-old ordeal." Fenrir laughed as she poured an excessive amount of blueberry syrup on the chocolate chip pancakes.

"But, you're one hundred and forty five, right? I'm only sixteen. There's quite an age difference."

"Are you saying I should date people my age?" She laughed, "A woman looking around the age of twenty, married to an elderly man. Thank you, but no." They both laughed, but the conversation grew quiet.

"Was being in Asgard a difficulty?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean when it came to the problem of suitors and men?" She scoffed, "Absolutely not. I avoided anyone who acted that way around me. Mainly because it was annoying. 'Fenrir, would you do me the honor of viewing the royal menagerie with me?' 'Fenrir, Freya has held the fiftieth garden party of the month. Would you mind accompanying me?'" She stuck out her tongue.

Maverick laughed. "So you didn't receive any of your father's charm?"

"Oh, praise Valhalla, no! I'm not one to manipulate people into getting what I want." She mumbled and ate the dollop of whipped cream off the pancakes. "There are countless women Father has used for his plans. There was Lorelei, the Enchantress, Sigyn... Bleh." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Lorelei... She sounds familiar."

"Lorelei escaped during the Dark Elves attack on Asgard. She found one of Loki's portals. He leaves those portals around like Easter eggs," She muttered, "But a group of the Agents of SHIELD found Lorelei and assisted Lady Sif in the capture of Lorelei. She is another...strange Asgardian."

"Another strange Asgardian?"

"Asgardians are strange. They do not exactly think about what could happen in the latter end of things."

"Then I should be happy that you're not Asgardian." He smiled, despite the very messy ring of syrup that surrounded his mouth. Fenrir giggled.

"You have something right..." She drew a circle around her mouth and giggled again. She summoned a napkin and handed it over.

"Why thank you, Madame." He spoke in a fake British accent as he mocked a bow.

"That is an atrocious accent, my dear sir. If you truly wish to master the British accent, you must have practice." She spoke in an almost flawless accent as she smiled.

"Whoa! How did you...?"

"You tend to speak in a British accent when all of the people around you are British. I enjoy speaking in English, though. It is much simpler." She smiled before waving a hand over plate, making it reappear on the counter in the kitchen.

"Show off." Maverick muttered as he playfully nudged Fenrir's shoulder. She shrugged.

"Maybe I'm born with it, maybe I am a talented girl."

Maverick face palmed. "You did not just…"

"Yes, yes I did." She laughed.

"Hey, can humans use magic?"

"Sadly, no. Actually, I have heard of some humans who can use magic, but they are normally mutants, banished Lupus/Jotuns, or some sort of lost Light Elf."

"You said that so casually."

"I say many things with a great sense of causality. Anyone can say things like that. Six years ago, there was no such thing as aliens. Now, it's a regular occurrence. People can just look at things and think "Oh, that's normal for us." What will happen next? A giant metal robot threatens to decimate the existence of humanity?"

"I guess we have to thank the Avengers for that. We'd be in bad shape if it weren't for them."

I Fenrir nodded. "Speaking of which, they normally have something planned for today. They were all sitting in the living room."

"Yeah, they agreed to take the day off. They're still healing from the attack at the Silvus. Surprisingly, every villain has agreed as well. Well, I don't mean every villain. Spiderman's got his hands full."

"Does that mean you're taking a break from training?"

"Since you woke me up at 4:30 in the morning, yes. You made me miss my run with Steve because I was too busy trying to find wherever you had run off to." He stated in neither an angry tone, nor a playful one.

"But it was worth the snowball pelting?"

"I don't think so."

"But what about..."

"Your confession? I'll admit it could have been better if Tony hadn't interrupted."

"Father would have interrupted either way. I swear, I shall be the age of Odin and I shall never have been married simply because of Father being so overprotective."

"Your mom doesn't seem to mind."

"That is because I have already spoken to her about the matter." She admitted as she cross her arms and glared out towards the bustling city below.

"You told your mom about me? But I thought Loki said-" She shook her head.

"It was genuinely a problem at the time. I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. Of course, I kept this quiet. Father wouldn't understand. I knew that. So when Mother actually asked me if I had anyone, I simply opened up to her. She was surprised at first, but she didn't judge. But she actually understood. I have to admit... I tried to deny that I... loved you at first. I thought I was incapable of loving. Monsters are incapable of love..." She trailed off, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you insist that you're a monster?"

"Because I am, Maverick. Normal people don't transform into a wolf. Normal people don't turn blue! Normal people-"

"Normal people don't have a father who tried to rule the world."

"But Father said-"

"Just imagine that your dad didn't say anything. You need to remind yourself that you're not normal, Fenrir. That's not a problem! Just look at the X-Men! They're probably ridiculed all the time for who they are. They don't care. And neither should you. You need to believe that who you are is completely awesome. It sounds idiotic, but it's true! I mean, who gets to have Thor as an uncle? Who gets to live with the Avengers? And you need to remember that monsters have to be evil in order to be monsters. Are you evil?"

"...No..."

"Therefore?"

"I am not a monster?" A faint smile appeared.

"Yes. Keep asking that question whenever you think you're a monster. And when you think you're evil, you need to ask yourself why you think so. Okay?" She hesitantly nodded and smiled before scooting a little closer to her crush.

"Thank you, Maverick." She said with sincerity as she set her head on his shoulder. Maverick was surprised by this action, but he simply smiled before gently placing an arm around the girl's shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, but was well enjoyed.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Maverick finally asked.

"This is fine. Tonight is karaoke, meatloaf, and gaming night. I would rather just stay here and wait in the peace and quiet. James and Steve tend to get loud when it comes to Mario Kart." She laughed.

"Yeah. Are you still planning for Christmas?"

Fenrir bolted upright. "Yes, I still have to go shopping! That shall be my quest for tomorrow. I have a lot of shopping... Will you spending Christmas with your grandmother?"

"Ew, no. She'll be spending Christmas with her rich friends. No thanks. She'll probably have all her gifts for her friends planned for Christmas, and she'll get me underwear."

Fenrir couldn't help but laugh at this. "That sounds like something Tony would do. They'll be Iron Man themed too. Just wait." She laughed again. "I wonder if the Academy will have a Christmas party. That would present the perfect opportunity for some practical jokes directed at a certain annoying blonde agent."

Maverick flinched at the mention of Aria. "You do know what this means?"

Fenrir grinned evilly before standing up. "Yes, yes I do. It means I stole her crush. But I won't rub it in. I'm nice like that."

"How do you know all of those quotes? Like, how did you know about Stuttgart?"

"Simple. You ask Coulson. He came to the Tower one day to see how everyone was adjusting. That was when I was forbidden to leave the Tower. That was an interesting day." She smiled at the thought. Maverick looked oddly at the girl, but stayed silent.

"Are you still going to become a SHIELD agent?" She asked. Maverick nodded.

"Natasha said I had to train before I took the exam that would make me an agent. I technically cannot enter the Academy because it requires at least one PhD, and I have zero. So I would still train under Steve, Clint and Natasha, which is about the highest form of training anyone can get, but I would also be able to take on missions. Maybe even meet Deadpool once in a while."

"Would you take the exam before we sorted out this whole Hydra mess?"

He nodded. "I agreed with Clint that as soon as we got home, I would take the exam... It's in two days." He let out a nervous sigh.

"No need to be nervous, Maverick. Do you believe you'll do well?

"I honestly don't know..."

"Then ask yourself why, like you told me."

"I'm afraid that I'll mess up big time. That I'll fail, and become that one kid who failed the exam."

"Well, here. Perhaps we could practice. What does SHIELD stand for?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." He answered quickly.

"Good. Who founded SHIELD?"

"Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and... Chester Phillips."

"Good. And who motivate the Avengers to assemble?"

"Phil Coulson, after he died, before the Battle of New York. But thanks to the TAHITI project, he was brought back to life."

"And what does TAHITI stand for?"

"They never told me about what it stands for. I'm just going to take a wild guess that it's The Alien Hidden In The Incubator."

"See?" Fenrir smiled, "You're completely fine! You'll do perfectly well."

"I certainly hope so… At least you don't have to worry about someone keeping you safe," Maverick sounded relieved as he stretched an arm around Fenrir and held her close.

"Of course. I now have you. And if Hydra thinks that they can simply take me away, they have another thing coming to them. ...Thank you, Maverick."

"For what?" The agent-in-training questioned.

"For simply being you," she said with a relieved smile as she rested her head on Maverick's shoulder. It was nice to have him here and she never wanted to let such a peaceful and quiet surrounding.

She was certainly grateful. There was no doubt. Not only that she could have experienced mortal life and how precious it could be, but she still treasured her life as an immortal. Without a doubt, she was the daughter of pure mischief, and no one could take that from her.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
